Loneliness
by MeredithGreyDrinkSlurpee
Summary: Allen aime secrètement Lavi, et je déteste les résumés.
1. Le couloir

**Loneliness**

Chapitre I : Le couloir

Allen était dans ce couloir, LE couloir ! Malgré ses carreaux blancs sales de crasse et cette odeur de renfermé dû à la salle de biologie d'à côté, ce couloir était celui qu'Allen préférait, et que, paradoxalement, il fréquentait le moins souvent. Ses écouteurs roses dans les oreilles qui rejetaient la dernière chanson « hype » de son iPod n'arrivaient pas à lui faire oublier ce type borgne, avec ses cheveux roux en bataille et son œil vert magnifique, qui se trouvait en face de lui et qui, de toute façon, ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. En fait, c'est ce type la raison pour laquelle il aimait ce couloir, parce que c'est le seul endroit où il peut le croiser. Allen traversa donc ce fameux couloir pour se rendre dans cette fameuse salle de biologie avec cette fameuse odeur de renfermé, et, magistralement, gracieusement et magnifiquement, se prit les pieds dans le sac du rouquin et tomba sur le sol sale, se blessant les mains et se salissant son jean qu'il avait enfilé à peine une heure plus tôt. Le rouquin l'aida à se relever, et lui fit des excuses, chose que toute personne qualifiée de normale ferait :

« MERDE, désolé, fit le rouquin.

-C'est pas grave, vraiment, répondit Allen. »

Et alors qu'Allen trouvait le courage d'engager une conversation concrète avec la personne qu'il admirait secrètement, une grande perche brune avec des mensurations de mannequin et une voix de crétine shootée à l'hélium lui dit avec un sourire qui pourrait foudroyer une trentaine de personnes en même temps :

« ALLEZ LAVI, BOUGE TES FESSES, On a un cours de Français ! Et l'autre cocotte va nous demander pourquoi on est en retard, et puis on saura pas quoi lui répondre, et alors on ira chez le directeur, et on se fera exclure du collège, et on rentrera chez nous à pieds, et on se fera écraser par une femme en instance de divorce !!!

-D'accord j'arrive Leenalee !!! Bon, désolé, je dois y aller !

-Non, c'est pas grave, on se reparlera plus tard… Ah, et je pense qu'il faudrait que tu lui dises d'aller voir un psy, ton amie a l'air de faire une petite dépression nerveuse, répondit Allen avec le sourire.

-J'y penserais, dit Lavi avec un sourire »

Cette conversation aussi courte soit-elle lui avait au moins appris le Nom du rouquin qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps, et le nom de ce qui avait l'air de sa meilleure amie, la brune shootée aux amphétamines.

Allen rentra enfin dans sa salle de classe, où il dût expliquer son retard de 10 minutes, mais heureusement, la professeure était de bonne humeur et il ne se fit ni exclure ni écrasé par une femme en instance de divorce. Tout ce à quoi il pensait n'était pas la dissection du cœur de bœuf que Mme Bailey exécutait au devant de la classe mais le nom du magnifique rouquin, avec qui il allait essayer de communiquer, enfin.

Fin du chapitre I


	2. Name

A/ N : Désolé, je change, je préfère écrire à la première personne, c'est plus simple pour moi, j'arrive pas trop avec la troisième personne xD

Chapitre 2 : Nom

Je me réjouit de connaître enfin son nom, mais là, quelque chose me frappe : un nom n'est pas un nom sans nom de famille… Première étape : Parler à l'hystérique.

Sortant du cours de biologie, je vais à la vie scolaire histoire de voir le tableau des élèves de terminale. En tombant sur le tableau de la terminale C :

« Leenalee Lee, Kanda Yuu, Bookman… Lavi »

Bon, je connais son nom, c'était déjà ça. La cloche sonne. Je rentre alors pour ma dernière heure de cours du mercredi et doit encore subir les débats singuliers de ma prof de français à propos du rapport « Tragédie-Mythologie ».

En rentrant enfin chez moi après avoir pris un repas avec ma meilleure amie, je pris encore le 3° bus de la ligne C et marcha encore 10 minutes pour encore se retrouver devant ce pas de porte et encore tourner cette clé dans cette serrure pour enfin finir par courir jusqu'à mon ordi où je me connectais encore sur facebook, chose que je devais faire une trentaine de fois par journée

« Lulubell vous a envoyé un poke

3 nouvelles invitations

10 nouvelles mises à jour

18 nouvelles notifications

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Komui Lee... »

Après avoir répondu à tout ce qui méritait d'être répondu, Une idée m'apparut

« Recherche : Lavi Bookman »

Et là, je vis sa photo.

« Lavi Bookman : ajouter à ses amis »

Et là, je venais de comprendre que ça faisait quand même un peu con d'ajouter dans sa liste d'amis quelqu'un à qui on a jamais parlé, devant qui on est tombé magistralement et à qui on ne devrait pas connaître son nom… Bon, trop tard pour les explications, c'est fait c'est fait. Téléphone qui sonne :

« Oui allo, répondis-je.

-Salut, répondit Lulubell, dis, je m'ennuie, tu viens chez moi pour regarder des films ?

-MMMMmmmmouais, mais je rentre à quelle heure ?

-Baaaaah, demain banane.

-Oui mais c'est jeudi.

-Ben prends tes affaires

-Bon attends, je demande à Cross et j'arrive dans cinq minutes »

Bon, où est l'ivrogne de service ???

« Maaaaaaître !!!

-Tais-toi idiot !

-Je peux aller chez Lulu pour la nuit ???

-Oui ! »

Bon, à entendre sa voix, il était ivre, c'est pas grave, il a dit oui, ça veut dire oui !

Bon, faut y aller vite, j'ai dit 5 minutes, ça en fait 15. Arrivant chez Lulu, je me fis encore accueillir avec des remarques déplacées du style :

« OOOOOOOuuuuh, on se demande ce que tu faisais monsieur soubrette !!! »

Je vint dans son salon, posant mon sac, et lui demandant :

« Je dors où ?

-Sur le canapé !

-T'es dégueulasse !!! T'avais une chambre d'ami la semaine dernière !!!

-Oui, mais elle est prise ! J'ai invité quelqu'un d'autre !!!

-Qui ??? Monsieur « je suis toujours de mauvaise humeur, j'ai les cheveux bleus et je vais te casser la gueule ? »

-NOOoon, un ami de terminale ! »

Oui, j'avais oublié de dire que Lulu est en terminale.

« -Je te présente Lavi !, dit lulu

-Bonsoir, dis-je en cachant ma surprise et en se disant que ça servait d'avoir un bon self-control.

-OOOOOhh mais c'est l'agresseur de sac !!!, dit Lavi »

Je feignais un petit rire tout en me disant que j'aurais quand même pu faire meilleure impression.

Fin du chapitre 2

A/ N : Oui, j'ai parlé facebook, j'avoue xD et la première personne c'est plus pratique pour moi, plus subjectif =)

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine sûrement, et certainement légèrement plus long parce que là je m'y suis mis au dernier moment xD


	3. Surprise Party

**Titre : **Loneliness, chapitre 3 : La « surprise party »

**Genre : **Romance

**Résumé :** Un week-end qui va devenir inoubliable pour Allen

**Warning :** Yaoi (non, tu crois ? xD), Kiss Kool/Mojito, OOC, cucu, marques commerciales.

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous le devinez peut-être, je ne possède pas -Man x)

**A/N : **Oui, j'avoue, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'écris un disclaimer ! Suite aux bonnes idées de Kymoon, j'ai décidé de faire, humm… Plus mieux (même si ce n'est pas français). Alors ce sera plus long, un petit peu plus travaillé et mieux ordonné, ce qui fait que ça risque d'arriver avec deux semaines de retard vu la vitesse phénoménale à laquelle j'écris, et surtout à cause de mon voyage en Angleterre qui a lieu du Dimanche 15 au Vendredi 20 (oui, je raconte ma vie, et alors ? xD). Bon, Bises, je vais enfin commencer à l'écrire.

**Loneliness : Chapitre 3**

**La « surprise party »**

Après m'être rendu compte que je rougissais comme une tomate, je décidais de parler avec mon agresseur verbal :

« Hum, oui, et en quelle classe t'es ?, dis-je en me disant que ma question était un peu trop directe.

-Terminale, et toi ?, dis Lavi qui, à mon plus grand bonheur, n'avait pas remarqué l'indiscrétion de ma question, dont je connaissais de toute façon déjà la réponse.

-Seconde, dis-je gêné.

-Allen, tu peux venir deux secondes ?, me demande Lulu que j'avais dû oublier dans mon demi-coma dû au flagrant manque d'intérêt de la conversation.

-ARGH !, hurlais-je à cause de mon extra-nervosité tandis que Lulu m'agrippait par le bras et me tirait jusque dans sa cuisine, qui était ma foi fort jolie »

Je fermai la porte puis m'assit en regardant Lulu qui préparait un cocktail. J'observais attentivement tout en essayant de retenir la recette, mais un des ingrédients m'échappait : « Qu'était-ce que cette bouteille en verre transparente, pensai-je tout en craignant le pire, Ce n'est quand même pas de la Vodka ? » Gêné par la question, j'engageai tout de même la conversation, essayant d'égayer le silence lugubre qui régnait dans la cuisine :

« Et, pourquoi tu m'as retiré de ma si passionnante conversation, demandai-je sarcastiquement. C'est tout de même pas pour m'apprendre la recette du « Kiss Kool » ?

-Le kiss kool, c'est pour te décoincer, me dit Lulu sérieusement, à mon étonnement. Parce que tu n'es pas capable de demander quelque chose sans bégayer ! Et puis, quand tu es stressé, tu as des sujets de conversation aussi intéressants que ceux des boulets sur MSN qui te disent : « Salut, ça va ? Quoi de Neuf ? lol ». Allen, de toute façon, pourquoi stresses-tu autant ? Il est sympa !

-Alors, le Kiss Kool, c'est hors de question que je le boive, je tiens pas l'alcool, dis-je en riant sobrement. Et je tiens à te signaler que sur MSN je ne fais pas « Salut, ça va ? Quoi de Neuf ? lol ».

-Ben justement, me dis Lulu, décontenancée. Sois intéressant ! Je te connais, t'y arriveras pas avant d'avoir passé 3 heures à parler avec lui, alors pour sauter cette étape et pour l'amour de Dieu, bois ce Kiss Kool !!!

-… D'accord, dis-je dominé par la vue de la veine rouge de son front qui allait exploser. »

Cette boisson était d'une amertume et d'un mauvais goût excessif : ça faisait mal à la gorge, ça piquait les yeux mais « Oh, MIRACLE, pensai-je. J'ai l'haleine fraîche ».

« -C'est bon ?, me demanda Lulu.

-Non, c'est le truc le plus dégueulasse que j'ai jamais bu, répondis-je en toussant. Maintenant quand je respire j'ai tellement mal que je crois que je vais avoir un malaise.

-Mais non, mais non voyons, répondit Lulu sur un ton de « mère poule ». Bon, je crois que j'ai mis trop de Vodka dedans, mais ça le rend meilleur encore.

-Je vais te tuer, dis-je en hurlant avec la force qui me restait.

-Rolalalala…, répondit-elle exaspérée. De toute façon, tu n'es pas assez décoincé… Tu veux un Mojito ?

-Oui, dis-je avec des yeux pleins d'espoir. Ca, au moins, c'est buvable ! »

17 mojitos et 3 verres démolis plus tard, Lulu jugea que j'étais assez ivre pour tenter une conversation. Sur le moment, je le pensai aussi mais avec plus de recul, j'ai fais plus de catastrophes que de bonnes impressions. Arrivant au salon avec les jambes tremblantes, je commençai une conversation avec Lavi qui devait être occupé à regarder un film de Woody Allen, vu les dialogues remplis de sarcasmes qui sortaient de la bouche de Scarlett Johansson :

« Bonsoir petit poney bondissant, hurlai-je avec une voix bizarre.

-Bon Matin petit cornichon bourré, me répondit Lavi en riant.

-JE T'AIME, hurlai-je passionnément mais avec une voix trop comique pour être pris au sérieux.

-Toi c'est pas du jus d'orange que t' as bu… Tu viens regarder Vicky Cristina Bar… »

Avant que Lavi ait pu fini de prononcer le nom interminable de ce film, que j'adore, je vomis sur le sol et fit un malaise en tombant, heureusement, sur le tapis et non sur le vase Ming que la mère de Lulu, qui ne restais jamais chez elle, avait acheté pas loins de 200 000 €.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin sur le canapé du salon, sous le doux toucher d'un plaid, et avec l'impression qu'on me serrait la tête dans un étau. Je courrai vers la cuisine pour aller chercher de l'aspirine. Un mot :

« J'ai pensé que ça te serait utile, alors je t'ai mis les aspirines sur la table. Bon rétablissement.

Lavi »

J'ai effectivement trouvé les pilules salvatrices que je me suis empressé de dissoudre dans un grand verre d'eau. Après avoir bu le liquide miracle, je retrouvai les fonctions de pensées de mon cerveau. « Il est gentil, pensai-je. Je devrai lui parler normalement, sans être ivre ou quoi que ce soit. Mais il faudrait que je sois à l'aise. Quand suis-je à l'aise ??? »

Je regardai les publicités de Miel Pops qui passaient à la télévision quand j'entendis Lulu descendre :

« Salut, me dit-elle sur un ton somnolant.

-Salut, dis-je légèrement énervé. Tu sais que tu donnes vraiment des conseils de merde ???

-Désolé, dit-elle sur un ton triste, à mon grand étonnement.

-C'est pas grave, dis-je compatissant. J'ai une meilleure idée.

-Laquelle est-ce ?, demanda Lulu sur un ton bourgeois.

-On a rien de prévu ?, demandai-je.

-Non, me dit-elle en hochant la tête. Je vous ai invités parce que j'ai rien à faire, pour que vous m'occupiez.

-Ce matin, dis-je en faisant un grand sourire, je vous emmène à mon café préféré. »

Nous marchâmes dans la rue un bon moment. Nous passâmes devant des boutiques d'un classicisme incroyable et devant d'autres qui ressemblaient à des pièges à beaufs. Après avoir passé le magasin Gap, qui était assez à la mode et que je trouvai de très mauvais goût (« C'est quoi ce trip de se balader avec un sweet vert caca d'oie avec marqué GAP dessus avec une écriture immonde, pensai-je. Et qui plus est, avec un prix de 40£ !!! »). Une fois passé le magasin « branché » aux prix « trop chers pour ce que c'est », je m'exclamai :

« Sainte Marie, c'est ici, dis-je en me pétant de rire après avoir trébuché sur le trottoir.

-Mais c'est…, dis Lavi en écarquillant les yeux d'émerveillement.

-Oui, c'en est un, dis Lulu en hochant la tête.

-Mais c'est, mais c'est… UN STARBUCKS, hurla Lavi, causant l'attirement du regard d'une cinquantaine de personnes dans la rue.

-Tu savais pas qu'y en avait un ???, demanda Lulu, choquée.

-Non, sinon j' y serai allé depuis longtemps et je n'aurai pas hurlé comme si j'avais vu la vierge, répondit Lavi si rapidement qu'on aurait dit qu'il était en apnée quand il parlait.

-T'inquiète, c'est normal que tu sois pas au courant, il a juste ouvert ya 3 jours, répondis-je, fier d'avoir été là le jour de l'ouverture, et d'avoir été le tout premier client.

-Mais c'est bizarre qu'il y en ait un dans une si petite ville, dit Lavi, interloqué.

-Oui, mais on va pas se plaindre, dis-je sarcastiquement.

-Bon, écoutez les cocos, dit Lulu, impatiente. C'est pas tout, mais c'est pas parce que j'y suis déjà allé un million de fois avec Allen depuis l'ouverture que j'ai pas envie de boire mon putain de Frappucino Café Chantilly Caramel alors grouillez vous !!! »

Après ce dialogue d'une grande courtoisie avec Lulu, nous rentrâmes et fîmes la queue. La caissière m'appela un million de fois avant que je réponde, réfléchissant non pas à la boisson que je voulais car je l'avais établie il y a 50 ans mais au Muffin que j'allais prendre pour le petit déjeuner, je n'ai tilté son appel qu'une fois après qu'elle m'ait secoué la tête :

« AAaaaaah, enfin, me dit-elle, énervée. Qu'est-ce que vous commandez ???

-Un Cappuccino tall et un muffin aux abricots pour moi, répondis-je avec une rapidité étonnante. Un frapuccino Café Chantilly Caramel Grand et un muffin aux myrtilles pour Lulu et pour Lavi…

-Euh, Allen, me chuchota Lavi. J'ai pas saisi comment on fait.

-Pour les boissons glacées, répondis-je explicitement, tu choisis la glace, la crème, le coulis et la taille. Ensuite, pour les boissons chaudes, tu choisis quel café et la taille. Les tailles c'est, du plus grand au plus petit : Petit, Tall, Grand et Venti.

-OK, répondit-il comme s'il avait eu l'illumination divine. Je vais prendre un Expresso Venti et un muffin aux pistaches.

-Très bien, dis la vendeuse, ça fera £12.85. Vous payez seul ou ensemble.

-Ensemble, répondis-je avec un sourire triste.

-Très bien, répondis la serveuse, contente de nous avoir servis, nous qui avons fait patienter les 12 personnes qui attendaient derrière. »

Nous atteignîmes la table où les boissons sont servies, et nous discutâmes cinq minutes avec Lavi d'un sujet d'une philosophie indispensable :

« Lavi !, dis-je indigné.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ???, demanda Lavi, effrayé.

-POURQUOI T'AS PRIS UN MUFFIN AUX PISTACHES, hurlai-je tellement fort qu'on m'entendit dans tout le magasin.

-Ben…, me dit-il en se grattant la tête. J'aime bien la pistache et puis ça avait l'air original.

-Moi aussi j'aime bien la pistache, dis-je en me calmant mais en ne pouvant cacher la veine qui gonflait sur mon front. Mais ce PUTAIN de muffin est le plus cher de ces PUTAINS de muffins !!! £5 au lieu de £3 !!! Et le pire de tout c'est qu'ils ont un goût de merde !!! ET TU M'AS FAIT DEBOURSER 5 LIVRES POUR CA ???

-Saint Allen, me dit Lavi sur un ton bouleversé. Pardonne-moi car j'ai pêché… J'ai pris un muffin à la pistache.

-Va, dis-je impérieux. Je te pardonne, mais uniquement pour cette fois. »

Nos boissons arrivâmes alors sur la petite table prévue à cet effet. J'ai eu la brillante idée de les récupérer avant qu'un homme peu scrupuleux ait essayé de nous les chiper. Nous montâmes à l'étage, qui était le lieu le plus calme du café. Pour preuve, il n'y avait encore que nous. Nous prîmes les places les plus au centre et nous nous asseyâmes au tour de la table ridiculement petite face au diamètre du cercle créé par les banquettes. Je décidai alors de commencer mon cappuccino. Lulu fit de même avec son frapuccino et Lavi contempla perplexe son expresso taille « Venti ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?, demandai-je perplexe. T'aimes pas ? Je t'assure que tous leurs cafés sont excellents !

-Non c'est pas ça, me dit Lavi en hochant la tête. C'est juste que c'est… beaucoup trop gros.

-Ah, dis-je, étonné de sa stupidité. En même temps, t'as pris la taille la plus grande… Et puis déjà qu'une tasse « Tall » est super grande, tu devais te douter que tu te retrouverai avec une tasse qui ressemble à un pichet.

-Tu connais beaucoup de monde qui boit le café au pichet ???, demanda Lavi ironiquement.

-Oui, dis-je en faisant un grand sourire. Toi.

-Pffff, me dit-il en soufflant, t'es con.

-Bon, euh, vous savez… Moi j'ai déjà fini mon frapuccino ! Va falloir s'y mettre à le boire ton putain d'expresso Lavi, dit Lulu apparemment impatiente qu'on ait fini de bouffer. »

Lavi ne pût terminer son expresso à lui tout seul. Nous avons dû y aller moi et Lulu pour le sauver de la noyade dans le pichet de la mort. Nous mîmes une demi-heure pour boire ce café. Je terminai le mien avec des maux de ventres tellement j'avais bu.

« Mmmmmh !,dis-je avec douleur. Je crois pas que je vais manger mon muffin aux abricots !

-Mmmmh, dis Lulu en souriant. Quelle chochotte. Moi j'ai déjà terminé mon muffin aux myrtilles.

-Et moi j'ai déjà terminé celui aux pistaches, dis Lavi, tout fier de son exploit.

-Je te parie que t'arriveras pas à le bouffer en entier !, dis Lulu sur un ton de défi.

-Mais c'est moi qui me suis le plus investi pour finir son café !, dis-je indigné.

-Aha !, dis Lulu, arrogante. Ca compte pas comme excuse.

-Bon, allez, dis-je en souriant. A 3. 1…2…3 !!! »

Et je rentrai le muffin en entier dans ma bouche, mis 50 ans à le mâcher puis l'avalai d'un seul coup. Lavi et Lulu restèrent éberlués.

« C'était bon ???, dit Lavi encore étonné de ce qu'il a vu.

-Ouai c'était trop bon, dis-je en souriant. Finalement j'ai encore faim. Et toi c'était bon ton horrible muffin aux pistaches extraordinairement cher ?

-Mmmh…, me dit-il avec un sourire en zigzag. T'avais raison… C'est franchement dégueulasse, le pire truc que j'ai jamais bouffé.

-Hahaha, riais-je. Et toi Lulu c'était bon ? Je l'avais déjà goûté celui aux myrtilles et je l'avais trouvé ultra bon !

-Ouais il était bon, dit Lulu en souriant. Mais un peu bourratif quand même.

-Et sinon, dit Lavi en se tournant vers moi. T'es en quelle classe ?

-Seconde, dis-je, retenant mon euphorie qu'il s'intéresse à moi en tant qu'être humain susceptible de devenir ami potentiel, et non pas en tant qu'ivrogne qui ne tient pas l'alcool ou encore en tant que colérique psychopathe anti muffins à la pistache. Et toi ?

-Première, dit-il en souriant. »

Et s'ensuivit une longue, énorme conversation, ou nous parlâmes de nos études et de notre futur métier. Je lui ai dis que je n'avais pas encore de projets pour l'avenir et il me dit que lui non plus. Cela m'apporte un grand sentiment de joie car cela se peut qu'on aille à la même université. Nous finîmes par quitter le Starbucks à 13h, alors que l'on y est entrés à 10h. Nous sortîmes sur la rue marchande où se dressait nombre de boutiques de vêtements, de parfumeries, de cafés et de fast-foods. Je décidai alors du planning de l'après-midi, qui serait assez simple : En premier, on va chercher du McDo à emporter et on bouffe dans le parc. Ensuite on fais les boutiques de vêtements et la boutique de jeux vidéos (car j'ai un jeu à acheter). Et après on va au Multiplex et on va se regarder un film. Les deux autres agréèrent, et je me dis alors que ce n'était pas l'après-midi la plus romantique du monde, mais qu'au moins elle allait me permettre de me rapprocher de l'être aimé.

Le McDo était comme tous les McDo : complètement bondés. Nous fîmes la queue et nous prîmes chacun un menu différent (Un menu maxi best of big mac pour moi, Un salad plus pour Lulu et un Happy Meal pour Lavi (« Ciel, pensai-je. Il mange encore du Happy Meal alors qu'il a… euh… je le sais même pas, Bravo à moi ! »)). Une fois la malbouffe commandée, nous marchâmes le long de la rue marchande en admirant les boutiques et en mangeant les plats d'une « grasseur » inégalée. Soudain, Lulu s'exclama :

« J'ai fini, cria-t-elle en souriant, comme un enfant fier d'avoir fait son premier caca.

-Moi aussi, criais-je en mimant son sourire d'enfant fier d'avoir fait son premier caca. MMMh… OH, on va au H&M ?

-Non mais c'est bon là vous allez m'attendre oui ou merde ???, dit Lavi sur un ton indigné.

-MMMh, dis-je en écarquillant les yeux. Ca fait une demi heure qu'on marche et t'as pas fini ton Happy Meal ???

-Ben il me reste les frites, dit-il tout triste.

-Bon, FILE, dis-je impatient. »

Après avoir mangé nos copieux repas, nous entrâmes dans le H&M et firent face à un cruel dilemme.

« LULU, dis-je sur un ton désespéré.

-Quoi ?, dit-elle en feignant une larme.

-Nous allons devoir nous séparer, dis-je sur le ton utilisé dans les feux de l'amour pour les effets dramatiques. Le rayon Homme est à l'étage.

-NOOOOOOOOOON, hurla-t-elle. Bon, à tout à l'heure, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux à une vitesse inouïe. »

Avec Lavi nous admirâmes les vêtements en rayon. A chaque fois que je lui montrai un T-Shirt qui me plaisait, il me demandait : « Oh putain il est trop beau !!! Tu l'as trouvé où ? ». Au moins, nous avions les mêmes goûts vestimentaires. Nous restâmes une demi-heure comme ça à regarder les habits et à se les montrer. J'ai fini par acheter un Pull léger couleur Lin avec un slim gris… Et Lavi acheta les mêmes fringues que moi, à mon grand mécontentement. A la caisse, il me fit en souriant : « Comme ça on aura les mêmes fringues ! ». Nous retrouvâmes Lulu en bas, nous disant qu'elle avait trouvé son bonheur : Un pull rayé gris et rose avec un slim noir. Après avoir payé, nous sortîmes dans la rue et nous recommençâmes ce rituel un bon nombre de fois dans un bon nombre de magasins dont le seul que je me souvienne était le Zara. Nous finîmes par avoir tous dépensé 100€ avec, en moyenne dans nos poches : 3 pulls, 5 t-Shirts et 2 jeans.

Nous arrivâmes au cinéma le soir vers 19 heures, le hall étant miraculeusement vide. Nous regardâmes le programme afin de connaître tous les films commençant vers 19 heures ou 19 heures 15. Nous discutâmes philosophiquement du film que nous allions voir :

« Je veux aller voir Duplicity avec Julia Roberts, dis-je en souriant.

-NON, je veux aller voir LOL, hurla Lulu, mécontente.

-Mais dis-moi, dis-je en haussant les sourcils. Tu l'as pas déjà vu 10 fois ??? Et puis de toute façon j'ai trouvé ce film beaucoup trop cliché. Comme si tous les ados parlaient mal, écrivaient SMS, fumaient des joints et avaient une vie sexuelle débridée.

-Eh ben ce sera ma 11ème fois !, dis Lulu en croisant les bras. Et puis moi je l'ai trouvé très bien !

-MMMMh…, dis-je en regardant le sol. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes goûts cinématographiques. Dis-moi Lavi, quel film veux-tu aller voir pour nous empêcher de regarder le navet de Lulu.

-Roooh, dit-il en souriant. Je veux bien aller voir Twilight !

-NON, hurlai-je de désespoir.

-NOOOOOOON, hurla Lulu, au bord du suicide.

-Vous aimez pas Twilight ?, demanda Lavi, consterné.

-Eummm… Non, dis-je froidement. Déjà j'ai pas aimé le livre, et puis alors, le film, quel navet.

-Oui, répondit Lulu, sur un ton glacial. J'ai lu le bouquin mais moi par contre, j'ai adoré. Et je trouvai que le film était franchement nul, il ne respectait pas assez l'univers du livre selon moi, et puis, il y a…

-ROBERT PATTINSON, s'exclamâmes moi et Lulu à l'unisson.

-Quel thon ce type, dit Lulu. Dans le livre on le décrit comme la perfection mais dans le film on dirait…

-Qu'il a un manche à balais dans le cul, qui lui sert de visage soit dit en passant, continuai-je. Et pour revenir au sujet précédent, je préfère encore regarder LOL que Twilight.

-Alors on va le regarder ?, demanda Lulu en retrouvant espoir.

-Non, dîmes Lavi et moi en même temps.

-Sinon il y en a un autre qui me tenterait bien, dis-je en levant les yeux au programme.

-Lequel ?, demanda Lavi. »

Finalement, nous nous somme mis d'accords tous les 3 pour voir Watchmen : moi pour le côté « scénario profond » (ce qui était quand même rare pour un film de super héros) (et puis aussi, j'adorais leur emblème : le smiley ensanglanté), Lavi pour le côté « Action et violence » et Lulu pour la grosse scène de baise qu'il y avait vers le milieu du film. Nous prîmes du Pop Corn et rentrâmes dans la salle. Les bandes annonces avaient déjà commencé. Bizarrement, aucune ne m'inspirait. Jusqu'à la bande annonce de [rec]² (« Putain, pensai-je en jubilant. Vivement le 23 décembre !!! »). La bande annonce de mon film d'horreur adoré était la dernière, le film commença donc et nous décidâmes de nous taire.

Nous restâmes tout le film sans parler, les uniques mouvement que nous faisions étant le voyage : « MainPaquet de Pop-cornBouche ». Pourquoi ce manque de mouvements ? Tous simplement parce que le film était, pour une fois, excellent. Bien sûr, il restait à mes yeux sans fois inférieur à la qualité de « L'étrange Histoire de Benjamin Button » (film qui m'a fait pleuré 10 fois au moins (pendant visionnage))et aux magnifiques prestations de Kate Blanchett, mais faire d'un film de super héros assez violent avec une scène de sexe assez explicite un film avec un bon scénario et auquel on voue pour une fois un attachement aux personnages qui ont l'air plus « humain » et moins « je suis le sauveur de l'humanité et je vais vous casser la gueule » était un tour de force que l'on ne pouvait pas nier. Nous partîmes de la salle à la dernière minute du générique de fin, Lavi ayant encore les yeux rivés sur l'écran blanc.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le hall du multiplex, il était un peu moins de 21 heures :

« Raaaaaa, dis-je en souriant. Il était trop excellent ce film ! Pour une fois que je suis séduis par un film d'action !

-C'est vrai, il était génial, dit Lavi, enthousiaste. Il était bien violent comme j'aime, et puis il était pas ennuyant, et puis…

-Et puis vous avez vu cette scène de sexe ?, demanda Lulu comme euphorique. Elle était géniale, t'as vu comment il l'a…

-Hum, c'est bon !, la coupais-je avant qu'elle ne déblatère toute la nuit sur cette scène explicite. On a vu, épargne nous les détails s'il te plaît.

-Rarara, dit-elle en riant. Désolé, mais c'était ma scène préférée.

-On avait déjà compris, répondit Lavi sarcastiquement.

-Merde, dis-je affolé. Vous avez vu l'heure ??? C'est super tard ! Tes Parents vont trop…

-Mes parents ne vont trop rien, continua Lulu. Je te rappelle qu'ils sont en voyage d'affaire et qu'on a la maison pour nous tous seuls.

-Ouf, dis-je en soupirant. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on bouffe ici ou chez-toi ?

-Hum, dit-elle en soupirant. Je sais pas trop, je crois que je suis un peu à sec.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, répondis-je en me lamentant. Je suis complètement fauché… Lavi ! Mon cher ami !, dis-je en me tournant vers lui avec un grand sourire.

-Argh !, hurla-t-il. Un Psychopathe veut me tuer !!!

-Allez !, dis-je en l'encourageant à claquer son argent. Paye nous le repas !!!

-Mouais, d'accord, mais c'est par générosité, dit Lavi avec dédain. Vous voulez aller manger où ? »

Nous allâmes donc au McDo, parce que Lavi avait juste de quoi nous offrir des Happy Meals. Nous décidâmes de prendre à emporter et nous mangeâmes tout en marchant en direction de la station de métro.

Nous arrivâmes à la station qui, miraculeusement, était vide, ce qui est assez rare et troublant pour un samedi soir à 21 heures 10. Le hall était désert. Il y régnait un sentiment d'insécurité et d'angoisse. Nous prîmes nos tickets à la machine et rejoignîmes le quai du train que nous souhaitions prendre. Nous attendîmes sans dire mot, écoutant le silence, admirant les murs placardés d'affiches meurtries ainsi que la lueur des lampes à moitié mortes. Je pense que si on aurait entendu un quelconque bruit, ne serait-ce qu'un bruit de pas, nous aurions eu un infarctus à la seconde même. Le train arriva. Nous montâmes dans la rame qui, comme nous l'attendions avec regrets, était vide. Nous nous assîmes sur les sièges les plus proches de la porte. Les portes se fermèrent. Le train redémarra. Nous connaissions la voie par cœur, et nous savions par conséquent que nous ne croiserions aucun autre arrêt et que la station où nous allions était à 10 minutes d'ici. Soudain, nous entendîmes la musique de Psychose, celle du meurtre dans la salle de bain :

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, hurla Lulu au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, dis-je en commençant à sangloter, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ah, désolé, dit Lavi très calmement. C'est mon téléphone.

-Espèce de sale petit con de merde !, hurla Lulu en tentant de lui crever les yeux avec ses mains si bien manucurées.

-Lavi, laisse Lulu te crever les yeux, s'il te plaît, dis-je sur un ton inexpressif.

-Hahaha, ria-t-il. En plus c'était un appel de mes grands-parents.

-Hum, je trouve la sonnerie totalement appropriée, dis-je sarcastiquement. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?

-Non rien, dit-il en souriant. Ils voulaient savoir si j'allais bien, tout ça.

-Ah, dis-je sur un ton inintéressé.

-Pffft, ronchonna Lulu. Sont cons de nous appeler dans un métro vide avec la musique de psychose en tant que sonnerie. »

Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit, nous commençâmes à hurler, à paniquer. Je sentis quelque chose s'approcher. Je tremblai et n'osai parler. Je sentis que ça s'approchait de ma bouche. C'était humide. La langue de la chose avait pénétré dans la mienne et commençait à tourner, c'était merveilleux, on aurait dit un ballet de danse. Cette bouche finit par se séparer de la mienne par un tendre baiser.

La lumière revint. Lavi avait l'air totalement indifférent, tandis que Lulu avait encore la tête réfugiée dans son siège, le visage humide de larmes et de mascara coulant. J'avais une douce impression quand à l'envoyeur de baiser. Franchement, qui peut avoir l'air indifférent dans un métro hanté et vide ? Il ne devait pas se douter que je savais, mais c'était tellement flagrant que je le savait avant même qu'il ait à se méfier de si je le savais ou non. Lavi, tu n'es pas discret.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 3**

**A/N : **Et oui, je vais ai promis plus long et oui, c'était plus long mais encore un petit peu trop court peut-être. Et puis le début du chapitre était pas terrible. Enfin bon, on s'en fout. Dans tous les cas, je vais essayer de me mettre au rythme de faire un chapitre en deux semaines et donc de le mettre en ligne un samedi sur deux. Toutes les critiques sont bienvenues ! Donc, et ben… Le prochain chapitre pour Samedi 11 avril. Grosses bises à vous et désolé pour le retard d'une semaine.


	4. Music is my hot, hot sex

**Titre : **Loneliness, chapitre 4 : Music is my hot sex.

**Genre :** Romance, humour.

**Résumé :** Un week-end contient bel et bien 2 jours.

**Warning : **Yaoi (c'est un peu évident quand même), OOC, cucu, marques commerciales, métro malsain.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas -Man et les personnages appartiennent donc à… Oh, Quelle surprise… Katsura Hoshino !

**A/N : **Allez, un chapitre de plus ! Et dans la joie et la bonne humeur je vous prie ! Je pense que le chapitre va se dérouler sur la fin du week-end… Donc, bon, finie la papote, on s'y met !

**Loneliness, chapitre 4 :**

**« Music is my hot sex »**

La lumière clignotait. Nous restions sans bouger, n'ayant plus peur, attendant la mort, dans ce métro d'ambiance assez "Lynchienne". On entendait les rails gronder, nous regardâmes dans la porte qui reliait notre partie du train à l'autre, mais elle était vide également. De toute évidence, nous étions seuls, nous avions peur et nous avions encore 6 minutes de trajet. Nous décidâmes d'admirer notre reflet dans les vitres sales, maculées de traces de mains. On se serait dit dans un film d'horreur, comme la victime quand elle sait qu'elle va mourir, que c'est sans issue, et qu'elle finit par se laisser tuer avec soumission. Nous restâmes un moment, immobile, sans bouger, n'entendant même pas nos propres respirations. Même Lavi se laissa tomber dans ce sentiment, sentant sans doute que c'était un peu flagrant d'avoir l'air indifférent à un moment comme ça. Nous attendîmes comme quelqu'un qui attend la mort. Finalement, nous ne vîmes pas le temps passer. Nous étions arrivés à notre station.

Sombre destin, nous espérâmes qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui attende sur le quai, mais non, personne. C'était désespérant. Nous descendîmes du train et nous avançâmes en direction des escaliers. Il faisait encore plus sombre qu'à l'autre station. Nous montâmes les escaliers. Arrivés au niveau du grand couloir qui gagnait tous les autres quais ainsi que l'escalier de la sortie, nous entendîmes une porte claquer.

« Qui va là ?, demanda Lavi »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Cela venait des toilettes. Je décidai alors de courir à la pièce suspecte, Lavi et Lulu essayant de me stopper. J'ouvris les portes de tous les cabinets : il n'y avait personne. Je découvris alors un papier avec une grosse tâche de sang, il y avait écrit : Il t'aime. Je ne savais quoi penser. Qui a écrit ça ? Etait-ce un dangereux psychopathe ? Quelqu'un que je connaissais ? Un fantôme ? J'allais le savoir plus tôt que je ne l'aurai imaginé.

Cachant le papier dans ma poche, je rejoignis Lavi et Lulu au niveau de la sortie. Je me tus à propos du papier suspect, et nous rentrâmes à la maison à pieds. Sans dire mot.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la maison de Lulu qui était à 3 rues de là. Nous avions le temps de nous calmer de nos émotions intenses, sauf moi, cherchant toujours la raison d'être de ce papier sanglant. Nous ne dîmes mot qu'une fois arrivés sur le paillasson, Lulu sortant la clé de sa poche :

« Putain, dit Lavi. La trouille que j'ai eu ! On se serait cru dans « Midnight Meat Train ».

-Euh, dis-je en le contredisant. Déjà Midnight Meat Train ne faisait pas autant flipper et de plus, je trouve que ça ressemblait plus au métro de « L'échelle de Jacob ».

-Pfff, il était nul ce film, dit-il en croisant les bras.

-Non, dis-je indigné. Il était excellent, un des meilleurs films de David Lynch. Encore meilleur que Mulholland Drive !!!

-MMM, s'exclama-t-il en m'observant avec dédain. Tu veux dire celui avec des hommes déguisés en lapin et qu'on ne comprend jamais ce qu'ils font là ?

-Exact, dis-je avec enthousiasme. C'est ça qui est fort avec ses films : il faut se faire sa propre interprétation, tout est implicite !

-Ouais Ouais, dit-il en croisant les bras. C'est beaucoup trop compliqué.

-Non, dis-je sobrement. C'est comme un album de Portishead, c'est ouvert à un public adulte. »

Lulu finit par ouvrir la porte. Elle ne parlait toujours pas, encore sous le choc. Elle tremblait. Je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi, elle qui est toujours si forte. Nous allâmes sur le canapé, épuisés de ce périple malsain. Nous commençâmes à discuter :

« Lulu, ça va ?, demandai-je, inquiété par son état. Tu as l'air… morte.

-Non,non, me répondit-elle sarcastiquement. Je suis pleine de vie et j'ai la beauté onirique d'un thé à la camomille !

-Oui, et l'odeur aussi, dis-je en se foutant de sa gueule.

-Mais ta gueule, me répondit-elle avec hargne. C'est moi et moi seule qui peut me critiquer par le biais de l'autodérision. Toi, tu la fermes.

-Quelle politesse, dit Lavi avec un grand sourire. T'as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

-Hum, oui, répondit Lulu en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vais pas rester traumatisée à vie à cause d'un métro vide avec des lumières en piteux état.

-Et toi Lavi, demandai-je. Ca va mieux ?

-Oh, oui oui, me répondit-il. Et toi ?

-Ouiiii, dis-je avec assurance.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez acheté, demanda-t-il ?

-Oh, pleins de T-Shirt et 2 ou 3 pantalons, répondis-je.

-Et toi Lulu ?, demanda-t-il.

-Pfff Pareil, répondit-elle avec dédain. »

Nous décidâmes de mettre la télé. Pendant un moment, nous regardâmes « Sex and the City » en nous taisaint, car, d'une part, nous étions très fatigués de cette journée et d'autre part, c'était l'épisode où l'on découvrait que Samantha avait un cancer du sein. Après le générique de fin, Lulu décida d'aller se coucher, car complètement kaput. Lavi mit MTV Pulse, qui bizarrement était ma chaîne musicale préférée. Après 45 minutes de visionnage, je commençai à m'endormir. Je fermai les yeux. Je sentis alors ses lèvres se poser contre les miennes, ses baisers s'allongeant dans le temps comme un séminaire sur la stratégie marketing d'un papier toilette triple épaisseur à l'effigie de David Beckham. Tous mes sens étaient inactifs, seuls le goût et le toucher de sa langue sur la mienne avaient encore de l'existence. L'ouïe me revint quand j'entendis que la télé jouait « Music is my hot sex » des CSS. J'avoue que le moment était mal placé pour remarquer ça, mais peut-être était-ce symbolique d'une partie de sexe proche ? Le baiser dura bien 10 minutes, quand nous fûmes interrompus par « Les Nuls ». Je reconnaissais ce sketch, ou plutôt, cette fausse pub. A chaque fois que je la revoie ou que j'y repense, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un fou-rire. Il ne faut pas que Lavi sache que je suis éveillé. Je commençai à trembler de rire, quand j'entendis :

« Vous savez ce qu'il a fait mon fils ce matin ? Il a versé du lait dans un bol, et il a… »

J'ai repoussé la langue de Lavi, et je me suis littéralement tordu de rire, écroulé. Malheureusement, cette vidéo, qui ne pouvait pas plus mal tourner, venait déjà de finir, et maintenant je ne pouvais plus repousser le regard inquisiteur de Lavi :

« Tu sais ce que…, demanda Lavi, visiblement très gêné.

-Oui, répondis-je en souriant. Mais je pense que je l'aurais senti même si j'étais endormi.

-Désolé, dit-il implorant. Ne me tue pas.

-Non, répondis-je avec miséricorde. Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tu n'aurais pu l'imaginer, je t'observe depuis le mois de Septembre quand tu sors de cette salle de classe. J'ai vécu une histoire d'amour sans fin avec l'image que j'avais de toi et ce que j'imaginais dans mes rêves. Je te l'ai dit quand j'étais ivre, mais tu ne m'as pas cru. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'…

-Moi aussi je t'ai toujours aimé, me dit Lavi en s'illuminant. Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Le jour où tu as trébuché sur mon sac, n'as-tu pas vu le sourire de bonheur que j'ai fais quand je t'ai tendu la main ? N'as-tu jamais remarqué que j'attendais derrière ton casier et que je m'enfuyais quand je te voyais ?

-Euh, dis-je en souriant. Je dis non et non. C'est toi qui m'as embrassé dans le métro, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, absolument pas !, dit-il indigné. C'est mon premier baiser avec toi ! »

Je sentais qu'il avait encore quelque chose à dire, mais je l'ai empêché de parler, avec un baiser plus passionnel que les autres, afin que je me remette les idées en place. Qui a mis ce mot ? Qui m'a embrassé ? J'étais troublé, et je n'avais pas remarqué que Lulu nous observait du haut de l'escalier.

Je prétextai un grand mal de tête pour aller essayer de dormir et stopper les baisers incessants de mon magnifique roux borgne.

-Ecoute, dis-je, au bord de l'homicide. Laisse-moi aller me coucher pour l'amour de Dieu.

-Mais je t'aime, me dit-il en faisant la moue. Tu vas pas me quitter quand même ?

-Eh ben figure-toi que si, lui lançai-je au visage avec l'impact d'un boeing 747 sur un canard en plastique portant un tutu. Et si tu ne me laisses pas partir, je demande le divorce avant même de me marier avec toi !

-Mais on peut pas se marier ?, dit-Lavi sur un ton interrogatif.

-Hum, dis-je, perplexe. Tu sais, il se peut qu'un jour ce soit légalisé ! Tu sais, le temps passe, les gens vieillissent, meurent, et certains deviennent moins con, même si c'est souvent l'inverse.

-Ah, dit Lavi en souriant. Donc ça veut dire que tu voudras te marier avec moi plus tard ?

-Ecoute Lavi, dis-je en essayant de revenir au sujet précédent. On parlera de notre futur mariage plus tard. Si tu veux demain on peut déjà préparer le plan de table, la liste des invités, le curé qu'on va prendre, les vêtements et le traiteur mais là j'aimerais bien aller me coucher dans mon putain de lit de merde. Alors Lavi, je t'aime, excuse-moi, mais à demain. »

Je quittai Lavi avec un bref baiser sur les lèvres et je vins rapidement dans la chambre que…

« MERDE, m'exclamai-je. »

En effet, j'avais complètement oublié que je devais dormir sur le canapé et que Lavi avait la chambre d'amis. Je me retournai vers l'escalier pour redescendre mais je fus bloqué par le borgne qui était en train d'y monter.

« Alors comme ça, tu veux dormir avec moi ?, demanda Lavi.

-Désolé, dis-je gêné. J'ai complètement oublié que je dormais sur le canapé. Je vais redescendre.

-Oh, non, pas besoin, dit-il en secouant les mains pour me stopper. Je t'invite dans ma chambre.

-Ecoute Lavi, dis-je en rougissant. Je t'aime, mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt pour une quelconque aventure sexuelle, surtout chez Lulu, elle essaierait de nous observer.

-Meuh non, dit-il sur un ton rassurant. Je ne vais pas essayer de te faire quoi que ce soit… A moins peut-être de 2 ou 3 câlins et d'une cinquantaine de baisers.

-Ecoute, je veux bien, mais pas ce soir, je suis crevé, lui dis-je en essayant d'être le plus antipathique possible.

-Maaaaiiiieuh !!!, me dit-il en faisant tomber ses mains sur ses cuisses. Je t'aime moi !!! Allez, laisse-moi te faire des câlins !!! »

A mon plus grand regret, je dus céder à sa requête car c'était soi la nuit de câlins, soit le canapé de Lulu qui était d'un inconfort probant et qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait acheté chez « dolorama ». Une heure et demi de câlins plus tard, ne pouvant m'endormir à cause des baisers incessants du rouquin, je dis :

« Attends, je vais à la cuisine, je reviens.

-Maieuh, commença-t-il à geindre.

-TA GUEULE, hurlais-je à bout de nerf. »

Je prenais tout mon temps pour aller dans ma cuisine. 15 minutes plus tard, j'arrivais à la cuisine qui n'était qu'à 15 mètres de mon point de départ. Je fouillai l'armoire à pharmacie de Lulu afin de trouver un somnifère pour moi. Je pris le cachet, l'avala, et courus aussi vite que possible dans la chambre afin de ne pas m'endormir dans l'escalier. Je fermais la porte et sauta dans le lit.

« T'en as mis du temps, dit Lavi, inquiet.

-C'est parce que je faisais un gros caca !!! ,dis-je sur un ton de dégénéré. Non, je fouillai l'armoire à pharmacie de Lulu.

-Pour quoi faire ?, demanda Lavi en haussant les sourcils. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Pour trouver des putains de somnifères, dis-je en regardant Lavi, énervé. Et ils ont toujours pas fait effet.

-T'as des troubles du sommeil ?, me demanda Lavi avec curiosité.

-Non…, dis-je sans émotion. Ah, si, enfin, c'est occasionnel. C'est TOI. Maintenant, je t'aime, désolé, mais laisse moi le temps que ce putain de somnifère fasse effffff… »

Je m'endormis sur le coup, ronflant comme une baleine accrochée à une machine à laver magique. Le somnifère, ça aide à dormir, mais on fait pas de rêves. C'est sans surprise, complètement ininventif et d'une normalité affligeante. Il n'y a pas de rêves sans queue ni tête comportant moi, New-York, Une voiture rose, Leenalee qui conduit à dos de mouton, une boutique de prêt-à-porter pour éléphant et des champs de tulipes carnivores. C'est… nul à chier.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin à 9 heures et, sans grande surprise, dans les bras de Lavi. Je vérifiai qu'il ne m'avait pas violé, et une fois cette vérification faite, je descendis du lit sans réveiller Lavi et je descendis dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine, et vu que tout le monde dormait et que je savais pertinemment qu'on aurait pas le temps et l'argent d'aller dans un café, je décidai de faire le petit déjeuner pour mon cher bien-aimé et ma chère meilleure amie.

Une demi-heure plus tard. Déjeuner prêt. A évité la catastrophe culinaire trois fois : a trouvé un extincteur, a réussi à ne pas foutre les coquilles d'œufs dans le plat et a réussi à ne pas cramer mon gâteau à la cannelle. J'ai donc réalisé un merveilleux, un goûteux, un fantastibuleux gâteau à la cannelle, qui, miraculeusement, avait le goût de la cannelle.

En attendant les autres, pour qu'on déjeune ensemble, je regardais la télé. Mais : rien, le néant. Tokiohotel sur MTV Pulse, le téléachat sur NRJ 12… Quand enfin, je suis tombé sur Les simpsons. Je regardais l'épisode, le cerveau à moitié dans le coma à cause du manque de nourriture. Quand soudain, Lavi vint me sauver de mon état de béatitude exacerbée.

« Salut, dit-il en baillant.

-Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt, dis-je impatient. Il est quand même 11h30 ! Moi j'ai préparé le petit déj et je me suis dit : tiens je vais les attendre comme ça on va bouffer ensemble. Le café est froid et mon gâteau à la cannelle a… non rien, ça na peut pas refroidir. Mais bon, t'es long !

-Oui, dit-il, vexé. Mais je te signale quand même que Lulu n'est pas encore réveillée.

-Oh putain c'est vrai, dis-je en écarquillant les yeux. LULU BOUGE TON PUTAIN DE CUL ET VIENT BOUFFER !!!, hurlais-je en m'époumonnant. »

Vu qu'elle ne venait pas, je montai vers les escaliers pour la trouver, endormie en boule, ronflant comme une machine à laver. J'essayai de la réveiller en lui parlant dans l'oreille. Pas de résultat. Je lui hurle dans l'oreille. Pas de résultat. Je la secoue. Pas de résultat. C'est alors qu'une idée de génie me vint. Je courus vers la salle de bain, pris le seau de la serpillère, le remplis entièrement d'eau et revint vers la chambre. Je finis par balancer avec grâce et beauté le magnifique liquide de la vie hors de son écrin bleu marine pour qu'il vienne s'exploser en milliers de fragments sur Lulu.

« PUTAIN MAIS T'ES MALADE, me hurla-t-elle.

-Lulu, dis-je sereinement. Nous t'attendons pour le petit déjeuner. Tu es priée de te rendre dans la cuisine et de savourer ton café froid.

-SALE CON, dit-elle en essayant de se sécher.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, lui dis-je en lui faisant un gros bisou sur la joue. »

Je décidai de descendre avant que Lulu ne me trucide. Elle descendit un quart d'heure plus tard, maintenant heureuse et complètement sereine. Elle vint et se versa un café, qu'elle fit chauffer au micro-onde et auquel elle ajouta 6 sucrettes. Elle prit une part de gâteau et nous gratifia de sa présence d'une fort belle manière en tombant en arrière avec sa chaise.

Nous finîmes de manger notre petit déjeuner avec légéreté et fou rires (sauf pour Lulu, sur qui le destin s'acharnait) et nous regagnâmes nos chambres afin de prendre des habits pour ensuite courir à toute vitesse dans la maison et subir une lutte acharnée pour savoir : qui ira se doucher le premier ? Une fois mes habits pris, je fermai la porte au nez de Lavi pour le ralentir et je courus aussi vite que possible à la divine salle des eaux. Cependant, ma seconde concurrente était dans le pas de porte, en m'observant avec euphorie, savourant ma défaite écrasante.

« Qui va se doucher en premier ?, demanda Lulu avec un grand sourire qui disait « j'adore te narguer ».

-Oulala, je ne sais pas, dis-je avec un air faussement surpris.

-Et bien, tu vas vite le savoir, dis Lulu en ne sachant pas ce qu'elle lui attendait. C'est m…

-MOI, hurla Lavi que l'on avait oublié, car, et oui, les portes s'ouvrent.

-NON !, hurla Lulu en s'enfermant à double tour dans la salle de bain. »

Pour une fois dans la matinée, le destin avait sourit à Lulu. Soudain, Lavi se rappela de quelque chose.

« Tu sais quoi ?, me dit-il en m'observant dans les yeux.

-Non, dis-je sur un ton ironique.

-Il y a une…, dit Lavi en faisant monter le suspense. Il ya une PUTAIN DE DEUXIEME SALLE DE BAIN !!!

-Raaaaaaa Je l'aurais !!!, hurlais-je. »

Arrivés devant la salle de bain de la chambre des parents de Lulu, qui semblait ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis des siècles, Lavi et moi arrivâmes au même niveau, en même temps. Nous courûmes alors à l'intérieur de la salle miraculeuse en s'écrasant en passant la porte. Après s'être débattus pendant une minute, nous arrivâmes tous deux, essoufflés, à égalité et sans savoir qui allait se doucher le premier.

« Tu m'aimes, hein, nous formons un couple, dit Lavi sur un ton romantique.

-Euh, dis-je en riant. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser passer avant à cause de ça je romps dès maintenant. Et puis, je ne veux pas être inférieur à toi. Quand nous vivrons ensemble, on se répartira les tâches ménagères et on alternera qui sera au dessus ou au dessus dans le lit à chaque partie de jambe en l'air ! Donc, je vais que nous soyons un couple égaux !!! Donc je ne te laisserais pas passer.

-Non, dit Lavi en rigolant, tout en rougissant un petit peu. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'aimerais me doucher avec toi.

-Je crois t'avoir dit que je n'étais pas prêt à une quelconque relation sexuelle pour l'instant, dis-je en m'énervant.

-Meuh non, dit-il en me faisant la moue. Pas de sexe, juste des câlins.

-Pffffffffff…, dis-je en soupirant. Bon, d'accord. Mais si jamais tu essaies quelque chose de pervers, je t'arrache les dents et je te coupe le pénis avec, et après je te les fais manger par les yeux, dis-je en souriant.

-Mais oui, d'accord !, me dit-il d'un ton rassurant. »

Je finis par me doucher avec lui, en râlant quand même un petit peu, mais en fait, je désirais ça de tout mon cœur. Je voulais qu'il me touche, qu'il me caresse, qu'il me lave les cheveux, qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou, et qu'il ne descende pas plus bas sinon je lui fracassai la gueule sur la vitre. Ce moment était comme un rêve, comme quelque chose que j'aurai imaginé par désir et qui se serai réalisé parfaitement. Il ne fit à aucun moment une quelconque allusion sexuelle, tout ce qu'il faisait c'était me savonner, me masser et me caresser, et m'embrasser. Certes, ce n'était pas un moment très chaste non plus, mais à aucun moment il n'y a eu copulation, et j'en remercie Lavi pour ça. Il est vrai que je désirais vraiment avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui, mais j'ai 15 ans, il en a 17, et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir perdre ma virginité avec lui. Je préférais attendre au moins un mois pour le tester, lui, son amour, et sa fidélité.

La douche se finit, comme mon flot de pensées inutiles. Lavi avait décidé qu'il valait mieux que l'on parte de la salle de bain avant que Lulu ait fini sa douche pour ne pas attiser ses soupçons. Heureusement, quand nous étions partis, Lulu était encore occupée dans la salle de bain, plus à se laver, mais à se maquiller, se brusher, se lisser les cheveux, se glosser, se masquarer, se crayonner, se blusher… Enfin bref, le minimum qu'elle jugeait utile pour une journée où elle resterait à la maison, car il lui fallait bien une demi-heure de plus pour les journées où elle devait sortir.

Nous étions en bas en attendant Lulu. Nous regardions les Simpsons, mais soudain, quelque chose me frappa :

« Hum, Lavi, dis-je inquiet.

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-il, sortant de sa torpeur.

-L'heure des simpsons… c'est bien à 11h30, non ?, demandai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

-Euh, dit-il en se grattant la tête. Oui, oui je crois.

-MERDE J'AI ENCORE RIEN FAIT A BOUFFER !!!, hurlai-je en paniquant. »

Je courus vers la cuisine, et attrapai le plat surgelé par excellence : les frites au micro-ondes. Lavi mit la table, tandis que moi je me demandai quoi mettre pour aller avec ça. « Mais, pensai-je. Pourquoi pas ne rien faire d'autre ? C'est vrai, c'est moi qui ai fait ce putain de petit déjeuner. Eux ils font rien !». Je décidai donc de ne rien faire d'autre et de m'affaler sur le canapé pour une bonne demi-heure d'inutilité déconcertante.

Un bon moment plus tard (soit 4 épisodes des Simpsons plus tard), Lulu descendit, fraîche comme une rose, en souriant béatement et en dégageant d'elle une aura de bienfaisance, de générosité et de Mère Thérésa, soit tout l'inverse d'elle. Elle nous lança alors avec une voix de sainte vierge :

« Mais, mes chers amis, qu'allons-nous manger ?, demanda-t-elle en restant sur son délire de divinité.

-Des frites surgelées, dis-je comme une personne d'église.

-QUOI ?, hurla-t-elle comme si elle avait vu apparaître à ses yeux un tueur psychopathe. DU SURGELE ? ET DES FRITES EN PLUS ??? Tu veux me tuer et foutre mon régime en l'air ???

-Bon, dis-je sur un air compatissant. Tu sais, tu es mon amie. Mais si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à cuisiner ou alors tu la ferme sinon je t'enfonce la gueule dans le mur, est-ce clair ?

-Pffff, t'es chiant, dit-elle en tournant les yeux. Tu m'as vexée.

-OOOoooh, mais je ne voulais pas, dis-je sur un ton désolé. Je te demande des excuses. »

Je lui fis un câlin et la mésaventure fût oubliée à une vitesse phénoménale. Lulu, comme je le pensais, n'avais aucune envie de cuisiner et succomba donc au pêché satanique des frites surgelées. Nous finîmes à nous mettre à table à 15h, ce qui, il faut l'avouer, était assez tard face à l'heure conventionnelle, mais bon, ce qui est conventionnel est ennuyeux. Lulu mangea ses frites avec dégoût, hauts le cœur et répulsion, tandis que Lavi mangeait ça comme si c'était la 9ème merveille du monde. Mais la question du dessert ce mettait en place.

« Et, qu'est-ce qu'on bouffe pour le dessert, demande Lavi qui avait visiblement encore faim.

-Aucune idée, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je vais explorer le frigo afin de trouver le dessert perdu. Si je ne reviens pas vivant, dîtes que je suis mort. »

Je me mis donc en quête du mystérieux dessert disparu, une quête pour le moins dangereuse et mortelle. Je faillis de me faire assommer par un concombre aiguisé comme une lame de rasoir, j'ai évité une chute de tomates suicidaires et j'ai succombé sous le poids d'un melon qui m'est tombé sur la tête. Une fois la chute terminée, je recherchais tout ce qui était comestible et sucré. Soudain, miracle. Des fraises. Et de la chantilly. Bonheur suprême.

« J'ai trouvé des fraises !!!, dis-je, tout fier.

-MERVEILLE, hurla Lavi, la bouche pleine.

-MMMmhh, sans chantilly pour moi s'il te plaît, dit Lulu avec une grimace sur sa figure, décidemment décidée à tenir son régime drastique. »

Nous nous régalâmes ensuite du fruit qui représentait le mieux l'amour selon moi : acide quand c'est nature, délicieux quand c'est sucré, et encore meilleur quand il y a de la chantilly, ce qui en gros voulait dire : dégâts assuré si on ne s'entend pas (nature), relation géniale quand on s'apprécie (sucre) et relation parfaite si entente au niveau psychique et sexuel (chantilly). Il est vrai que je cherchais ces métaphores un peu loin, et que pendant que je pensais à ça j'avais les yeux dans le vide et un regard d'attardé, mais je pense qu'avec Lavi nous avions une relation « fraises au sucre », et qu'il faudrait bien qu'un jour nous ayons une relation « Fraise à la chantilly ». Il faudrait un jour ou l'autre que je succombe à ses avances. Selon moi, c'était une grosse prise de tête. Selon mes amis, j'avais l'air à moitié dans le coma devant mon bol de fraises.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que t'as ?, me demanda Lulu en me secouant. T'es mort ?

-Mais oui voyons, dis-je sarcastiquement. Je viens de me faire poignarder par une fraise psychopathe. Ne vois-tu pas le sang qui coule ?

-Haha, ricana Lavi. Non mais à quoi tu pensais ?

-Je pensais à…, dis-je en me stoppant net. Je ne sais pas… Je voudrais le dire à Lulu mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

-Mais dis-lui, me dit-il en me tapotant le bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous complotez ???, demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

-Hum, dis-je en rougissant. Et bien, Lavi et moi, on…

-Oui je vous ais vu hier soir, dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

-PARDON ?, demandâmes moi et Lavi à l'unisson.

-Mais, euh, dis-je en secouant les bras devant elle. T'imagines pas des trucs. On a pas encore…

-Baisé, dit-elle en complétant ma phrase plus vulgairement que ce que je voulais dire. Oui je sais. Je vous ai entendu dans la salle de bain.

-Sale espionne !, hurlais-je en la désignant du doigt. Qu'on la pende, haut et court !

-Hahaha, dit Lulu en ricanant comme un méchant de dessin-animé. Mais, que veux-tu ? Je sais tout.

-Lulu, dis-je sur un ton suppliant. S'il te plaît, ne dis rien à personne.

-Mais t'inquièèèète, me dit-elle en rabattant sa main. Je suis pas une balance. Mais tu sais Allen, un jour ou l'autre, faudra que tu baises avec lui.

-T'es un peu directe, dit-Lavi en écarquillant les yeux.

-MMM, oui, dis-je en rougissant. C'est à ça que je pensais tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, notre relation est « fraises au sucre ». Il faudrait qu'elle soit « fraises à la chantilly » pour qu'elle marche complètement.

-Hum, dit-il en rougissant. C'est bien imagé…

-AAaaaah, dit-Lulu. La chantilly c'est pour désigner le…

-Oui, la coupai-je brusquement. Et donc, je voulais te dire que je me sens prêt.

-Mais, c'est merveilleux, me dit-Lavi en rayonnant. Mais ne te sens pas forcé. Tu sais…

-Non, dis-je en le stoppant. En fait… je le veux.

-Je t'aime !!!, hurla Lavi. »

Et s'ensuivit un câlin sans fin, Lulu regardant dans une autre direction et moi essayant de stopper les élans affectifs du rouquin borgne.

Plus tard nous rejoignîmes le salon, ne savant pas que faire et s'ennuyant comme des gros pachydermes. Après 30 minutes sans rien faire sur le canapé, Lulu se souvint de quelque chose dont elle aurait dû se rappeler avant :

« Ahaha, s'écria-t-elle comme si elle avait été un savant qui aurait découvert l'énergie perpétuelle.

-Quoi, m'exclamai-je en sortant brusquement de mon état de légume psychique.

-Je viens de me rappeler que…, dit-elle en souriant malicieusement. Je viens de me rappeler que… J'ai une wii !!!

-Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on se fait chier et tu nous l'a pas dit avant ???, dis-je indigné. Tu m'as profondément outré ! Qu'on la pende, haut-et-court !!!

-Ahahaa, dit-elle en se cachant le visage dans les mains. Tu veux jouer à quoi ???

-Heu… dis-je en regardant les jeux qu'elle venait de sortir d'un air indécis. Je voudrais jouer à… heu… Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

-NON, s'écria Lavi. On va jouer à Wii Sports !!!

-Mais, dis-je en écarquillant les yeux. C'est un jeu de bébé !!! Et puis, tout le monde l'a ! Et puis de toute façon on s'ennuie au bout d'une demi-heure. Si on se marie, je refuse que tu oses approcher de ma console de jeu !

-Non mais ça va là, dit-il comme un baba cool. Moi je joue pas aux jeux de no-life !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as osé dire ???, dis-je en faisant jaillir des flammes de mes yeux. Je ne suis pas un no-life ! Je gère très bien ! J'y joue pas la semaine et uniquement 3 heures par jour le week-end !

-Ahaha, dit-il en se foutant de ma gueule. T'as pas de vie.

-Mmm…, dis-je en me délectant de le faire souffrir parce que j'allais dire. Moi j'ai une vie, mais toi, si tu continues, tu n'auras bientôt plus d'amant.

-Pardonne moi, s'écria Lavi en me serrant dans les bras.

-Va, dis-je en souriant, impérieux. Je te pardonne. Mais dans tous les cas, je ne veux pas jouer à ton jeu stupide. Je propose un vote, et Lulu tranchera.

-Qui vote pour Wii Sports ???, demanda Lavi en ne voyant qu'une main de levée, la sienne.

-Qui vote pour SSBB ?, demandai-je en voyant deux mains se lever.

-Bon, le vote est fait, tu es fichu, dis-je en le narguant.

-Je suis vexé, dit-il en se recroquevillant sur le canapé.

-Va, dis-je en lui faisant un baiser. Un bisou magique, et tout les bobos s'en vont. »

Lulu inséra donc le CD et nous jouâmes donc tous les 3 à la wii, Lavi restant encore légèrement boudeur et renfrogné.

Trois bonnes heures plus tard, Lavi s'éclatait, hurlait aux tympans de tout le monde et jubilait comme un gosse de 6 ans qui gagne un poney à une fête foraine. Moi et Lulu nous le trouvions soudainement… insupportable.

« Lavi, dis-je à bout de nerfs. Calme toi et arrête de hurler, c'est insupportable.

-Oui, ajouta Lulu, froidement. J'ai envie de t'arracher les testicules et de te les faire manger.

-Alors, ajoutai-je sur un ton compatissant. Calme-toi, pour notre bien et celui de tes testicules.

-D'accord, dit Lavi en écarquillant l'oeuil comme si il avait vu l'apocalypse dans cette pièce. »

Nous continuâmes donc de jouer une bonne heure, beaucoup plus calme cette fois-ci. Lavi, à notre plus grand désespoir, avait gagné la majorité des parties et recommençait donc à jubiler de joie. Nous décidâmes de le laisser profiter de ce moment et de nous retirer dans le bureau histoire d'aller un petit peu sur internet. Je me connectai sur facebook en premier.

« 27 nouvelles notifications

3 mises à jour

5 invitations

Anniversaire de Leenalee la semaine prochaine (« tiens, pensai-je. Je me souviens pas l'avoir ajoutée… »)

Lavi Bookman vous a poké. »

Après avoir regardé un bon nombre de choses inutiles mais ô combien nécessaires à un adolescent du XXIème siècle, je décidai de laisser la place à Lulu et d'aller voir si Lavi était toujours aussi insupportable.

Après vérification, il ne l'était plus. Il était allé à la cuisine pour préparer un cocktail. Voulant jouer les pic assiettes, je descendis dans l'antre de la nourriture histoire de voir si ses capacités culinaires me satisfaisaient.

« Je peux goûter ?, demandai-je poliment.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Lavi en souriant après un sursaut dû à ma discrétion spectrale. »

En effet, ses capacités culinaires me satisfaisaient. Ce cocktail mêlait habilement amertume et douceur et dégageait un doux arrière goût de fraise des bois. J'aurai bien voulu qu'il me fasse un repas en entier, mais il n'était que 17 heures. Il me donnait faim, dans les deux sens du terme.

Dimanche, 18 heures, Lulu a une conversation « passionnante » à propos du nouveau copain d'une de ses amies sur Internet tandis que moi et Lavi nous ennuyions comme si la mort avait frappé la grande sépulture culinaire. Soudain, un élan de génie me frappa.

« Cuisinons, dis-je en me levant d'un pas déterminé.

-Oui, ricana Lavi. Mais quoi ?

-Le repas de ce soir voyons !, dis-je comme si cela était une évidence.

-Okay…, dit-il en s'arrêtant net. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux cuisiner ?

-Hum, dis-je en regardant le sol. Bonne question. Hmmmmm… Attends, je vais piquer un livre de cuisine.

-D'accord, dit-il en se remettant dans son coma artificiel. »

Je cherchai donc intensément dans le gigantesque livre de cuisine en fonction des ingrédients que nous avions. Il me fallait une entrée, un plat et un dessert. Vu que nous avions les ingrédients nécessaires, ce qui était bizarre, il faut l'avouer, je décidai de préparer un menu japonais.

« Bon, Lavi, dis-je d'un ton triomphant. J'ai décidé. Ce soir on fait une soupe miso au myoga et au tofu, un bento tricolore et des soba-bolo.

-Hein, dit Lavi, complètement paumé. T'as dit quoi ?

-On va faire de la bouffe japonaise ducon, dis-je en m'énervant légèrement.

-Heu, dit-il en se grattant la tête. Mais ça va prendre combien de temps ?

-Alors, dis-je en regardant dans le livre. 10 minutes pour la soupe, 30 minutes pour le bento et 30 minutes pour les soba… Ca fera donc 1 heure 10 de préparation. Et pour la cuisson… 10 minutes pour la soupe, 15 minutes pour les soba et 30 minutes pour le bento… 55 minutes de cuisson. Donc 2 heures 5 de cuisine.

-Bon, allons-y, dit-il, enthousiaste à mon plus grand plaisir. »

Nous réussîmes à faire un véritable festin. Ca sentait bon, c'était beau, et ça avait l'air bon. Même si c'était un petit peu pénible pour le nettoyage, tout le reste était absolument génial. Les moments que nous avions passé étaient délectables. Lavi savait cuisiner, je savais cuisiner, nous nous aidions, nous formions une parfaite symbiose, ce qui présageait quelque chose de bon pour notre couple.

Il était maintenant 20 heures 10, l'heure du repas et donc l'heure de vérité. Nous appelâmes Lulu, qui rechignait à cause de cette conversation sans fin, puis nous prîmes place à table, regardant les plats avec stupeur.

« MMM, dit Lulu en souriant. Vous avez cuisiné ?

-Oui, dis-je en rougissant. Goûte Lulu, pour voir si c'est bon.

-Mmmmmhh, dit-elle en souriant. C'est délicieux. »

Après ce repas fantastique, nous regardâmes la télé, sur laquelle passait un sempiternel film de série C, série C qui est une catégorie que j'ai créé en voyant ce film inférieur à une série B. Après 2 bonnes heures de dialogues débiles, de doublages crasseux, de trame inintéressante et de jeu d'acteur pathétiques, nous décidâmes qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, vu que nous recommencions les cours le lendemain.

Nous discutâmes un petit peu de la nullité du film, puis Lulu monta pour se changer. Lavi et moi regardâmes les publicités insignifiantes et interminables sans parler. Lulu dit alors que la salle de bain était libre. Lavi monta. Lulu alla dans sa chambre. Il ne restait plus que moi en bas. Lavi me dit alors que la salle de bain est prête. Je décide d'y aller.

Je monte les escaliers. Je vais dans la salle de bain. Je me brosse les dents. Je mets un pyjama. Je sors de la salle de bain. Je vais vers la chambre. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre. Il y a Lavi. Il a les jambes nues Il laisse tomber le T-Shirt qui recouvrait ses épaules. Il savait que je l'avais vu. Il se retourne vers moi. Il me sourit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je rougis. Je me gratte la tête. Je regarde le sol. Il s'approche de moi. Il me dit qu'il m'aime. Il m'enlace. Il m'embrasse dans le cou. Il me met dans le lit. Et c'est ainsi que s'est déroulée ma première nuit d'amour.

**Fin du chapitre 4**

**A/N :** Le chapitre est enfin fini et c'est avec fierté que je m'en vais débuter le chapitre 5. La fin du chapitre me laisse donc deux choix pour le chapitre 5 : soit décrire la scène de sexe et faire un peu « lemon », soit faire une grosse ellipse narrative pour vous emmerder ^^. Gnahahaha quel sadisme. Sinon, je me demande ce que je devrais faire : Terminer la fic sur le chapitre 5 ou la continuer encore un petit peu plus. Sachant que je n'irais pas jusqu'au chapitre 10, mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai d'autres idées de fics en réserve. Par contre, je refuse de faire deux fics en même temps. J'ai une vie à côté quand même xD. Bon, c'est sur cette note débile que je vous laisse jusqu'au samedi 25 avril, en essayant d'être ponctuel.

Je vous aime, et toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre.


	5. Watchadoin' ?

**Titre :** Loneliness, chapitre 5 : Watchadoin' ?.

**Genre :** Romance, Humour.

**Résumé :** Le sexe et la vie active peuvent être incompatibles.

**Warning :** Yaoi (au mon Dieu, je ne m'y attendais pas !), OOC, cucu, marques commerciales, Lemon !

**Rating :** M (OH MY GOD, DU SEXE)

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas -Man et les personnages appartiennent donc non pas à Woody Allen mais bel et bien à Katsura Hoshino.

**A/N :** Vu la tournure qu'à pris le chapitre 4, il me semble évident qu'une scène de sexe s'impose dans le chapitre. Donc désolé pour les saintes-nitouches qui ont peur de l'utilisation des appareils reproducteurs. Vous pouvez zapper ce passage, il ne contient aucun truc nécessaire à l'histoire donc… Allons-y pour le chapitre 5 !

**Loneliness, chapitre 5 :**

**« Watchadoin' ? »**

Le sexe à deux n'était pas comme celui que j'avais connu jusqu'à présent. J'ai toujours trouvé que le sexe était quelque chose de vulgaire, et qu'après une relation sexuelle, on voyait son âme sœur sous un regard plus pessimiste. Je me trompais. La passion de la relation était plus forte encore. C'est fou comme un geste aussi primaire pouvait provoquer un bonheur aussi intense. Ce que je n'avais toujours pas saisi dans la beauté du sexe, c'était l'orgasme. Cette volupté incroyable que l'on ressent au maximum une minute, et qui s'éteint à une vitesse phénoménale, laissant place à la déprime post-coïtale. Dans tous les cas, cette nuit était vraiment géniale.

Lavi était au dessus de moi. Il me regardait fixement. J'étais sur le dos, immobilisé. Il approcha sa bouche de la mienne, et j'acceptai avidement son baiser. La sensation était encore plus intense que les autres fois, ce qui me provoquait un plaisir fugace. Le baiser se rompit. J'aurais voulu qu'il ne se rompe pas mais j'avais oublié la dure loi de la nature qui fait que quand on enlève un T-Shirt il nous passe sur le visage et il est donc impossible de s'embrasser pendant ces 5 secondes. Lavi enleva mon pantalon. Je ne résistai pas. Puis, quand fût venu d'enlever mon boxer, je ressentis une certaine gêne. Là où Bridget Jones riait quand Daniel Cleaver lui enlevait sa culotte géante, j'étais pris d'une angoisse incontrôlable malgré que mon boxer n'était pas aussi ridicule. J'aurais peut-être dû mettre une culotte géante, ça m'aurait détendu. C'est alors que je m'aperçus que Lavi avait fini et que j'étais complètement nu. Ma gêne était partie. Penser à une culotte géante avait un effet extraordinaire.

Lavi commença à me faire une fellation. Je le voulais avidement, mais je gémissais encore légèrement. Finalement, j'appréciais ce moment. Je sentais l'orgasme arriver. Mais vu que je n'avais pas une libido énorme et que je voulais que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible je décidais de faire une pause et de faire la même chose avec lui. Goût et texture étrange, c'étaient les premières choses qui m'étaient venues en tête une fois l'organe dans ma bouche. Cela dura environ 30 minutes. Soudain, Lavi me releva la tête et m'embrassa longuement. Nous nous mîmes dans des positions peu catholiques, mais ô combien excitantes. Ce qui est incroyable dans le sexe, c'est qu'on se met dans des positions complètements inconfortables mais on ne s'en rend même pas compte. Je crois que ce qu'on avait fait en dernier s'appelait un 69. Nous nous embrassâmes. Je me mis en dessous de Lavi. Une envie, un désir, un besoin s'échappa de ma bouche :

« BAISE MOI, hurlai-je.

-Tu es sûr que tu le veux ?, me demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Oui, mais d'abord, établissons une chose : je veux un couple égalitaire, donc je refuse d'être tout le temps au dessous. Je demande à ce qu'on alterne à chaque fois.

-Oui si tu veux, me dit-il en souriant et en m'embrassant le cou. Mais j'ai peur de te faire mal.

-Mais non…, dis-je, rassurant. T'as des capotes ?

-Non…, dit-il légèrement triste.

-Bon, alors une prochaine fois, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bon, finissons parce que je crois qu'il est bien 3 heures du matin. »

Nous finîmes par jouir. L'orgasme était quelque chose de fantastique. Une telle volupté ! Mais 10 secondes plus tard, la fameuse déprime post-coïtale : un grand vide intérieur, des pensées négatives et un manque d'énergie incroyable. Je crois que je me suis endormi sur le coup.

Lendemain matin. LES COURS :

« Oh Mon Dieu Lavi, hurlai-je désespéré. Je crois que j'ai oublié mon sac de cours à la maison.

-Vite, habille-toi, je t'accompagne, dit-il paniqué après s'être levé d'un bond. »

Nous ne prîmes pas la peine de déjeuner et nous courûmes chez moi. Je pris mon sac en remerciant Dieu que Cross n'ait pas été là. Une fois dehors.

« C'est bon ?, me demanda Lavi.

-Oui, maintenant faut aller retrouver Lulu, dis-je essoufflé.

-C'est joli chez toi, me dit-il. C'est cozy.

-Non, dis-je catégorique. C'est à chier. »

Nous retrouvâmes Lulu chez elle. Elle finissait de se maquiller. Nous regardâmes l'horloge. Lulu avait le temps de finir mais nous n'avions pas le temps de déjeuner. Nous n'aurions qu'à prendre un café en route. Lulu finit, et nous courûmes vers la station de métro qui était toujours vide mais qui ne nous effrayait plus pour autant.

Nous prîmes le métro, cette fois sans les apparitions spectrales de samedi soir. Pour aller au lycée nous devions nous arrêter à la même station que celle de la rue marchande, vu que le lycée était à 3 rues de celle-ci.

« J'ai faim, se plaignit Lavi.

-C'est sûr qu'avec ce que vous avez fait hier soir…, marmonna Lulu en tournant les yeux.

-PARDON ??, demandâmes moi et Lavi à l'unisson.

-Oui, Allen gémissait comme une actrice de porno et Lavi faisait : AAAAH ! AAAAAAAH !, imita Lulu.

-Oh mon Dieu, dis-je en rougissant et en me cachant dans ma veste.

-J'ai hurlé ?, demanda Lavi.

-MMMM, réfléchit Lulu. De 22h à 3h du mat'.

-Oh mon Dieu, rajoutais-je en osant sortir de la doublure de ma veste.

-Donc toute la durée du truc…, dit Lavi.

- MAIS TA GUEULE, lui hurlais-je avec mépris. Au Lycée nous devons rester discrets. On peut traîner ensemble, montrer notre amitié, mais pas plus. J'ai pas envie qu'un groupe d'attardés vienne et dise : « T'es un garçon ou une fille ? T'es pédé ? ». Donc Lulu, tu es ma meilleure amie, mais si tu oses dire quelque chose, je viens chez toi la nuit, je te torture et je te tue. Est-ce clair ?

-Mais je ne dis jamais rien voyons, dit-elle en faisant l'innocente. Non, sérieusement pour ça j'oserais pas.

-T'es un ange, dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Et Lavi aussi, tu te tais, même avec Leenalee.

-D'aaaccoooord, dit-il en tournant les yeux.

-Bien, dis-je réjouis.

-Ca change pas que j'ai toujours faim, dit Lavi désespéré.

-On ira prendre quelque trucs à emporter au Starbucks, dis-je en me réjouissant à l'avance de prendre mon café préféré.

-OUiii, dit-il en hurlant de joie. Mais toi t'y vas tous les matins, non ?

-Comment as-tu deviné ?, dis-je avec stupeur. »

Soudain, le métro s'arrêta. Nous montâmes sur le quai puis nous remontâmes pas les escaliers, en ne croisant désespérément toujours personne. Nous regardâmes l'horloge. 8h20. Les cours commençaient à 8h45 mais on devait y être à 8h30. Quel règlement à la con. Je pensais que j'étais large. Avec Lavi et Lulu nous courûmes jusqu'à l'antre du café magique au goût délicieux. Je fis face à la vendeuse de la dernière fois.

« J'espère que vous ne ralentirez personne cette fois, dit-elle en me souriant.

-Oh désolé, dis-je en rougissant. J'avais la tête dans les muff… les nuages.

-C'est pas grave, dit-elle en me tapant l'épaule. Bon, vous prendrez quoi ?

-Un cappuccino Grand, dis-je sur un ton routinier, donc las.

-Un expresso TALL, dit-Lavi en ayant peur de se retrouver avec la dose de la dernière fois.

-Un expresso Small, dit-Lulu qui n'avait aucunement fin.

-Et c'est tout ?, demanda la vendeuse.

-Non, dis-je en la stoppant avec la force du désespoir. Un muffin aux fraises…

-Un muffin à la mangue…, rajouta Lulu.

-Et un muffin au chocolat, finit Lavi.

-Très bien. Veuillez patienter là-bas, conclut la caissière en tendant la main pour recevoir les billets… Puis en me tapant (trop) chaleureusement l'épaule. »

Une fois le petit-déjeuner commandé, une horreur incommensurable s'installa une fois que j'eus regardé l'heure sur mon portable. Il était 8h28. Nous courûmes aussi vite que nous pûmes, en avalant nos muffins et en essayant de ne pas renverser les cafés. Une fois arrivés au lycée, la grille ferma juste derrière nous, et nous eûmes droit à 50 personnes qui nous avaient demandés si on avait déjeuné au Starbucks aujourd'hui, question stupide car on voyait pourtant clairement ce putain de sigle vert sur nos gobelets en carton.

Nous engloutîmes le précieux liquide à environ £3, puis nous allâmes en classe, moi et Lulu délaissant Lavi seul avec Leenalee tandis que nous essayâmes de nous franchir un chemin dans la masse grouillante des étudiants trop bavards afin de nous diriger vers la destination ultime : La sainte salle d'Anglais.

L'anglais était toujours trop… anglais. Franchement, à quoi cela nous sert-il de savoir ce qu'est un Groupe Nominal dans notre langue natale ? Nous dûmes parler de ces fichus GN pendant longtemps, car je m'engouffrai dans un coma éveillé où mon fantasme vivant apparaissait sans arrêt et où nous nous embrassions du lever du soleil jusqu'aux douze coups de minuit. La prof parla. Et parla. Et parla. Et je n'entendais rien, complètement hypnotisé par mon rêve ennuyeux et cucu la praline. La cloche sonna.

Interclasse de 5 minutes. Le rush habituel. Une masse grouillante. Une porte. Un itinéraire. Un temps limité. A vous de jouer ! Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la salle de maths, Lavi me sauta dans le dos.

« AAAH, hurlais-je de stupeur.

-Bouh, me dit-il en souriant stupidement.

-T'es con, lui dis-je avec dédain.

-Ahahaha, bon, je dois te laisser, dit-il en souriant.

-Okay, à toute à l'heure, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Je t'aime, me dit-il à l'oreille.

-Ta gueule, lui dis-je en rougissant. »

Heureusement, personne n'avait entendu. La cloche sonna encore une fois. Nous rentrâmes dans la salle de mathématiques.

Pour moi, les mathématiques étaient une matière sans âme. Elle était d'une utilité indispensable, mais ce n'est que des chiffres. Les chiffres n'ont pas d'âmes, et c'est mieux comme ça. Imaginez que votre métier c'est de calculer le nombre de licenciés, le nombre de morts, le déficit budgétaire, les familles mises à la porte… Il vaut certainement mieux voir ça uniquement comme des chiffres, et non pas comme des être humains, sinon, nous subirions une lente dégringolade vers la folie.

Le cours d'aujourd'hui portait encore sur la chose que je détestais le plus en maths : la géométrie. Je n'y comprenais jamais rien. Je dessinais comme un pied, et les choses que j'apprenais repartaient aussi vite qu'elles avaient apparues. Certes, la géométrie devait sûrement servir pour ceux qui veulent faire de l'architecture ou autre, mais, sincèrement, qui en a quelque chose à foutre de la mesure de l'angle A du triangle ABC ? Autant l'algèbre me paraissait sans âme mais intéressant, autant je trouvais qu'un triangle avait une spiritualité mais n'avait pas d'intérêt quelconque à mes yeux. Heureusement, je ne fus pas interrogé aujourd'hui. Je suivais le cours d'une oreille afin de le retenir mais je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention. Je prenais les notes, j'écrivais mon cours, je faisais le minimum syndical qu'un étudiant de seconde devait faire pour ne pas louper son année. Le temps passa lentement. La cloche sonna, inéluctablement, annonçant la fin du cours, le début de la récréation, et débutant la levée de tous les élèves et un vacarme assourdissant. Une fois les affaires rentrées dans mon sac, je pris la porte en compagnie de Lulu.

Lavi, sans aucune surprise, m'attendait de l'autre côté du couloir, cette fois accompagnée de Leenalee. Elle portait un ouchanka gris, ce qui était assez de saison mais qui lui allait étrangement bien. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut porter un chapeau russe. Elle était habillée assez classe, un gilet noir avec une chemise blanche et un jean serré. Je l'avais peut-être mal jugée au premier abord, car elle m'accueillait avec un sourire honnête, gentil et amical. Une fois que moi et Lulu fûmes dégagés de la foule ambiante, nous les rejoignîmes, en engageant une conversation.

« Salut, dis-je en faisant la bise à Leenalee et en me demandant à quel point j'étais hypocrite.

-Bonjour, me dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse.

-Bonjour, dit Lulu en faisant encore une fois la bise à Leenalee.

-Oui, bonjour, dit-elle en s'éclatant de rire face à la platitude de la conversation.

-Bonjour, dit Lavi en m'approchant pour me faire la bise.

-Non, ça suffit, lui ordonnais-je d'une voix autoritaire.

-Tu vas bien Allen ?, me demanda Leenalee. Lavi m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Oui oui, dis-je en rougissant puis en regardant Lavi avec mépris. Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dis sur moi ?

-Ohh, dit-elle en regardant le ciel (plutôt le plafond, dans ce cas là). Il m'a dit que tu étais très gentil et que t'étais un bon ami à lui.

-Oh Mon Dieu, dis-je en riant. Cet homme est capable de gentillesse. C'est trop d'informations pour ma tête, je vais exploser.

-Ahaha, ria Leenalee. T'es bête.

-Oh oui je suis bête, rajoutai-je.

-Oh oui, t'es con même, rajouta Lavi.

-Mais sois pas vexé !, dis-je en lui faisant un câlin.

-Miracle, dit-il. Je vais mieux.

-Bon, dit Lulu sur un ton pressé. Ya Kanda qui m'appelle, faut que j'aille le voir. A tout à l'heure.

-Pfff, tu vas voir l'autre connard, dis-je désespéré. Bon, à toute à l'heure.

-C'est qui Kanda ?, demanda Leenalee.

-Son petit copain que je ne peux pas supporter, répondis-je sur un ton énervé. Il ne sourit jamais, ne dis jamais quelque chose de gentil et il est toujours énervé. Je peux pas le supporter ce type.

-Oh, dit-elle. Cet homme a l'air affreux.

-Meuh Non, rajouta-Lavi en nous contredisant. Il est très bien quand on le connaît bien.

-Oui, dis-je en souriant. Mais moi je ne le connais pas bien alors je vais rester dans mon délire que cet homme est affreux.

-Rolalala, répondit-il en soufflant. Il ne faut pas être aussi méchant avec les gens qu'on ne connaît pas !

-Et quand cette personne que je ne connais pas, et à qui je n'ai jamais parlé, m'a traité de pousse de soja pour que je m'éloigne et qu'il reste seul avec Lulu ?, demandai-je avec une expression interrogatrice sur mon visage. N'ai-je pas le droit d'être méchant avec cette personne que je ne connais pas ?

-Mais si, répondit Leenalee d'un ton maternel. Tu en as bien le droit. Mais si jamais il découvre que t'as dit du mal sur lui, je pense que tu vas te faire casser la gueule.

-Exact, répondit Lavi d'un ton triste. Et je n'ai pas envie que mon… ami ait une gueule de bouledogue jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait un si grand silence avant de dire « ami » Lavi ?, demanda Leenalee en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Parce que j'avais oublié le mot, un trou de mémoire, répondit Lavi très naturellement.

-La fatigue certainement, rajoutai-je. C'est bientôt les vacances de Noël en plus, les examens se font de plus en plus nombreux. Moi je crois que je vais mourir sous le poids de mes examens.

-Mais je croyais que t'en avais eu aucun aujourd'hui ?, demanda Leenalee.

-Oui mais j'en aurais tous les autres jours de la semaine, rajoutai-je en faisant un sourire triste.

-Oui, c'est chiant, répondit-elle pendant que la cloche sonnait. Bon, je dois vous laisser. A toute. »

Après s'être tous dit « au revoir », nous nous séparâmes pour revenir à nos cours ennuyeux. Je rejoignis Lulu, qui, à mon grand plaisir, avait déjà quitté Kanda. Nous marchâmes ensemble jusqu'à la salle d'histoire-géo en évitant les gens et en discutant de l'amour de Lulu pour Kanda, que je trouvais complètement con, et que, de toute évidence, elle trouvait merveilleux. La merveille des merveille, la cerise sur le gâteau, le top du top, le sauveur de l'humanité, un tableau de Boticelli, une symphonie musicale et un film intellectuel étaient les quelques 7 choses avec lesquelles elle avait qualifiée Kanda en moins de 30 secondes. Tandis que moi, je le qualifiai plutôt de gros caca, de catastrophe culinaire, de la médiocrité même, de celui qui allait nous mener à notre perte, d'une couverture d'album de Cindy Sanders, de chanson de Cindy Sanders et de navet « residentevilien » (en parlant bien entendu du film). Après que Lulu ait faite une grimace indignée et qu'elle m'ait traité de con, nous entrâmes dans : l'antre de l'ennui.

La salle d'histoire était comme… toute les salles d'histoire : ennuyeuse, recouverte de planisphères et ayant une horrible odeur de renfermé. Ca puait l'ennui. Le cours était encore et toujours ennuyeux. Les maths et l'Anglais étaient des matières d'un intérêt incroyable face à l'Histoire. Aujourd'hui cours sur… La révolution industrielle. J'allais faire comme je faisais toujours dans ce cours là : ne pas participer, écouter attentivement et écrire la leçon tout en fixant un objet et être complètement hypnotisé par celui-ci alors qu'il n'avait absolument aucun attrait intéressant. Je restais donc là, pendant une heure et demi, à rester dans mon état semi-comateux, la seule chose que mon cerveau était capable de faire étant de recopier le cours sans l'analyser. La cloche se mit à sonner tel un super héros pour nous sauver, c'est-à-dire : quand on ne l'espérait plus.

La cloche re-sonna. Mes cours du matin étaient finis. Le lundi matin je terminais toujours à cette horaire bizarre, chiante, impaire : 12h15. Moi et Lulu décidâmes donc de descendre au Self. Nous posâmes nos sacs dans la cour, au dessus des casiers qui étaient en face des toilettes. Puis nous rentrâmes dans cette pièce bondée et bruyante. Il n'y avait heureusement pas encore beaucoup de monde, car peu de gens ayant fini à 11h45 et la cohue de 12h45 n'avait pas encore lieu. Il y avait donc une bonne dizaine de tables libre. Nous fîmes la queue, et passâmes devant les plats, en nous demandant lesquels nous allons choisir. Nous avions un avantage face aux autres lycées : les plats étaient délicieux. Jerry était vraiment un cuistot d'exception, ainsi qu'une rare personne qui était capable de nous faire de la cuisine japonaise. Je pris des Sushis, un bento et un gâteau à la fraise, tandis que Lulu choisit un menu plus européen : salade de mangue, rôti à l'ananas et gâteau au chocolat. Nous vîmes au loin Lavi et Leenalee qui mangeaient à une table à laquelle il y avait 2 places de libres, nous décidâmes de nous incruster.

« Oh, des incrusteurs !!!, s'exclama Lavi en nous voyant.

-Oh, des incrustés !!!, lui répondis-je en souriant.

-C'était pas trop chiant l'histoire ?, demanda Leenalee.

-Si, mais bon, répondit Lulu attristée. On fait avec. Vous avez terminé à 11h45 ???

-Oui, s'exclama Leenalee avec joie. Notre prof de Maths a la gastro, donc il sera pas là pendant…

-UNE SEMAINE, cria Lavi avec joie. Une semaine sans soirées de devoirs qui durent plus de 2 heures et sans ces heures emmerdantes… N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? En plus on va terminer tous les jours de la semaine à 16h vu qu'on l'a presque tous les jours en dernière heure.

-OH LES GLANDEURS, criais-je avec mépris.

-OH LES SALOPS, s'exclama Lulu avec indignation.

-Tu me détestes ?, demanda Leenalee en faisant une tête tristoute.

-Mais noooooon, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Je t'aime beaucoup.

-Me voilà rassurée, dit-elle en faisant un gros sourire. Et vous vous terminez quel jour à 16 h ?

-Oh, nous, dis-je en regardant Lulu. Eh bien, euh… attends je sais plus.

-Jeudi, répondit Lulu sans même réfléchir.

-Eh bien on pourrait se faire une petite après-midi ensemble, dit Leenalee en souriant. Ca vous dit ?

-Oui bien sûr, dis-je enthousiaste.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Lulu en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

-Oui, comme ça vous feriez plus ample connaissance avec Leenalee !, répondit Lavi en s'empiffrant.

-Et sinon vous aviez eu quoi tout à l'heure comme cours ?, demanda Lulu.

-EPS, répondit Leenalee avec désespoir.

-J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, répondit Lavi en feignant des larmes.

-Il est… Mauvais !, répondit Leenalee avec dégoût. Méchant, cruel, SALOP, ENFOIRE !!!

-Calme-toi, dit Lavi en s'éclatant de rire.

-Tant que ça ?, demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui, expliqua Leenalee. Vous savez ce qu'il nous a fait faire cet enfoiré ? Il nous as foutu au terrain de sport, il pleuvait, l'herbe était très boueuse, et il nous a fait faire du rugby !

-C'est dégueulasse, répondit Lulu en compatissant à sa douleur.

-Et c'est pas tout !, rajouta-t-elle en levant le doigt. Avant, pour l'échauffement, il nous a fait faire des pompes, dans la boue !!!

-Mais quel con !!, dis-je avec indignation.

-Putain, oui, rajouta Lulu.

-Ouh, faudrait qu'on finisse de bouffer, m'exclamai-je. C'est bientôt l'heure de la cohue.

-Bon, on s'y met, répondit Lulu. »

Et nous essayâmes de manger notre repas le plus rapidement possible, vu les gens qui patientaient derrière pour prendre nos places et que Lavi et Leenalee avaient déjà fini de manger. 5 Minutes plus tard, nous avions finis nos plats… Enfin, j'avais fini le mien et Lulu était à la moitié du plat principal. Nous avons donc considéré qu'elle avait fini, nous la traînâmes de force poser son plateau puis nous la laissâmes sortir un nombre incroyable de méchancetés sur nous, avant qu'elle ne se finisse par se calmer au bout de quelques 10 minutes.

« Bon, où va-t-on ?, demanda Lavi qui en avait marre de rester en face du self.

-En Norvège, répondis-je. Non, regarde, ya des bancs libres là-bas… VITE, COURS, VA PRENDRE LES PLACES AVANT QUE DES MERDEUX VIENNENT NOUS LES PIQUER !!!

-OUI JE COURS, répondit Lavi avec la véhémence d'un artiste turque. Je vais arriver là-bas avec la vitesse d'un…

-ON SE LES A FAIT PIQUER, hurlais-je de désespoir.

-Oh mon dieu, dit Lulu en se couvrant le visage.

-Miséricorde, rajouta Leenalee en se blottissant sur l'épaule de Lulu. C'est vraiment trop horrible. »

En effet, c'était vraiment TROP horrible. Une bande de petits galopins nous avait piqué la place. Les Noah. On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle. Il y avait Road, toujours une sucette à la bouche, et qui était absolument insupportable, Devitto et Jasdero, deux jumeaux qui passaient leur temps à faire des farces de mauvais goût et Tykki, qui restait toujours calme, certainement le plus intelligent, mais il était si… calme qu'il en était effrayant.

« OOOOOOh fais chier, grogna Lavi.

-Chuuuut, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille. Tu fermes ta gueule et on s'en va, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des emmerdes avec eux.

-Salut vous quatre !, dit Road d'un air nonchalant. Vous vouliez vous asseoir ?

-Non, non, dis-je en rougissant légèrement.

-SI, SI, rajouta Lavi. C'était le seul banc libre et vous l'avez piqué sous nos yeux.

-Non non c'est pas grave, dis-je en secouant les bras et en écrasant bien fort le pied de Lavi. On va s'asseoir ailleurs.

-Mais non, mais, non, que neni, dit Road en abaissant la main et en niant de la tête. On vous invite.

-Merci, c'est très gentil, répondis-je en souriant.

-C'est la moindre des choses, répondit Lavi en me regardant.

-Ta gueule, dit Lulu afin d'éviter toute emmerde éventuelle qui pourrait se dérouler par sa faute.

-Bon, asseyons-nous, rajouta Leenalee pour que le débat se termine enfin. »

J'avoue ne pas avoir été à l'aise, et j'avoue aussi que Lavi avait été un grand con. Il cherchait vraiment la merde là où il n'y avait pas forcément besoin d'en trouver. Il cherchait plus la merde qu'une fosse septique. Donc nous nous assîmes sur ce banc, qui avait l'air trois fois plus large une fois que les Noé s'étaient décalés. Ce banc était étrangement énorme. On aurait dit que ce banc disait « ASSEYEZ-VOUS SUR MOI OU JE VOUS PETE LA GUEULE ». J'aime ce banc. Soudain, Jasdero engagea la conversation après quelques minutes de silence d'une lourdeur effroyable.

« Et sinon, vous êtes en quelle classe ?, demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Ahem, répondis-je en reprenant mes esprits. Moi et Lulu nous sommes en 2nde D et Leenalee et ce gros connard sont en 1ère A. Et vous ?

-Moi et Devit on est en 2nde B, Road est en 2nde C et Tykki est en 1ère D.

-Et donc, en fait, je voulais vous demander, commençais-je d'une voix curieuse. Pourquoi on vous appelle les Noé ? C'est pas votre nom de famille, si ?

-MMmh, ben…, dit Devit en se grattant la tête. En fait, si, d'une certaine façon.

-Euuhhh… C'est-à-dire ?, demanda Lulu en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ben en fait, répondit Devit. On est tous cousins.

-…, fis-je en regardant le sol qui avait soudainement trouvé un intérêt incroyable à mes yeux.

-…, firent également Lulu, Leenalee et Lavi qui y avaient trouvé apparemment le même intérêt que moi.

-Ben quoi ?, demanda Road qui s'étonnait de votre silence. Vous parlez pas ? C'est parce que vous voulez pas ou parce que vous avez pris du LSD et le sol vous raconte le sens de la vie.

-Ben, commença Lulu. On va dire que…

-Votre histoire de famille…, continua Leenalee en tournant nerveusement ses doigts.

-C'est légèrement…, continua Lavi en faisant une tête désolée d'avance.

-Ca fait légèrement…, corrigeais-je. Ca fait légèrement « organisation sectaire ».

-EXACTEMENT, répondirent Lavi, Lulu et Leenalee à l'unisson.

-Pardon, demanda Tykki en prenant soudainement la parole.

-Ben en fait, expliquais-je. Ca fait « organisation sectaire » dans le sens que ça fait club ultra privé et que le truc d'être pleins de cousins du même âge c'est un petit peu glauque quand même…

-Ahahaha, rirent ensemble Jasdero, Devit, Road et Tykki.

-On est content que vous le preniez pas mal, répondis-je avec un sourire gêné.

-Mais non, mais non, répondit Road en abaissant sa main. On est habitués. Vous êtes pas les premiers. Mais par contre vous êtes les premiers à avoir…

-échafaudé une théorie aussi foireuse, compléta Tykki.

-Oui, répondit Leenalee en souriant. On est un peu con des fois. A vrai dire…

-Surtout Lavi, terminais-je.

-Oui, remarqua Devit. On avait remarqué.

-Lavi, tu vois, répondis-je en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Un vrai con, ça se remarque très vite.

-T'es dégueulasse, fit-il en commençant à bouder.

-Mais NOOON, dis-je en commençant à lui faire un câlin. Je rigolais !!!

-Vous sortez ensemble ?, demanda Jasdero à la vue de notre câlin affectueux.

-Non non non non non, fis-je en secouant les mains.

-Vous êtes zarbs quand même, fit Road en nous scrutant du regard. Enfin bon… Dîtes, vous pouvez être sympas avec moi et me rendre un petit service ?

-Oui bien sûr, répondis-je en souriant. Que veux-tu ? »

J'ai exécuté son « petit » service, qui dura jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Des devoirs d'ESPAGNOL ! Si il y avait bien une chose qui ne fallait pas me donner à faire c'était des devoirs d'espagnol. Mais je ne semblais pas être le seul à ne pas être bon dans cette matière car moi, Tykki, Devit, Jasdero, Lavi, Leenalee et Lulu, soit toute l'assemblée, a passé tout leur temps libre à essayer de m'aider à aider Road. C'était pénible. On commençait même à penser espagnol. Une horreur. Une torture. Un supplice. Complètement abominable.

Donc, comme je l'avais dit, la sonnerie avait sonné et nous dûmes rentrer en classe. En premier, le cours de dessin. Nous entrâmes, puis le cours commença. Le cours de dessin était un de ceux que je n'appréciais pas mais que je ne détestais pas non plus. Le prof était sympa, il nous laissait parler beaucoup, tellement que la salle était remplie d'un vacarme assourdissant une fois qu'on y était rentré. Je ne faisais jamais rien en dessin. Je parlais tout le temps avec Lulu et 2 ou 3 amis de la classe, à propos de choses inutiles mais néanmoins divertissantes. Le problème c'est que, vu que je ne faisais rien en classe, je devais toujours faire mes dessins à la maison. Ca m'arrangeait parce que je pouvais utiliser l'ordinateur pour le faire mais ça me faisait chier parce que ça prenait quand même une bonne demi-heure. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'heure passa assez vite, et la sonnerie, irrémédiablement inévitable, sonna. Nous nous dirigeâmes en salle de Physique sans dire mot car nous avions de toute évidence peu de choses à se dire après cette heure de bavardage.

Le cour de Physique était le dernier du Lundi après-midi. Il durait 2 heures. 2 longues heures. 2 horribles heures interminables où on s'ennuyait comme des cadavres en décomposition. Ce cours était tout simplement lamentable. Peut-être pas la matière en elle-même, mais le professeur, l'essence même d'un cours, était si ennuyeux et con qu'il gâchait tout plaisir que nous pouvions avoir dans cette matière. Il avait une voix monotone, qui ne changeait jamais. Ennuyeuse. Endormante. Et puis il expliquait mal, et il nous prenait pour des idiots parce qu'on a oublié de mettre des images sur un fichier texte, mais lui, il ne savait utiliser que Microsoft Word. Donc en gros, un gros con, un gros boulet, un type complètement insupportable. Soudain, comme un miracle, le quart d'heure de récré arriva avant qu'il ne nous dise qu'il sait utiliser l'oscilloscope et pas nous, et que par conséquent nous étions des grosses merdes.

La récré de l'après-midi était toujours très attendue. Peut-être parce qu'il fait plus beau l'après-midi. Bref, nous descendîmes dans la cour où nous fûmes rejoins par Lavi et Leenalee. Une conversation toujours agréable, mais on n'avait pas réellement de choses intéressantes à se dire. Enfin bref, comme tous les ados quoi : parler pour le plaisir.

« Hé !, dis-je en voyant Leenalee, puis Lavi qui arrivait en faisant une vague avec le bras, ce qui provoquait l'attention de tout le monde vers lui et le destinataire du signe, ce qui provoqua un rougissement incontrôlable sur mon visage (« C'est donc ça l'effet papillon, pensai-je »). Vous avez eu quoi ?

-Espagnol et Maths, répondit Leenalee avec lassitude.

-J'en ai marre, continua Lavi sur le ton d'une personne gâtée qui se plaint. Je veux rentrer chez moi, prendre un coca avec deux tartines de Nutella, terminer mes putains de devoirs vite fait, aller sur facebook et regarder ma série préférée !

-Arrête de te plaindre, je vais pleurer, répondis-je en ricanant. Bouaf t'es chiant ! Maintenant tu m'as donné faim ! Je vais te bouffer !!!

-On ne mange pas la perfection, répondit-il en bougeant le doigt comme une mère qui dit « C'est pas bien ! ».

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je vais te manger, répondis-je sur un ton moqueur.

-T'es dégueulasse !, dit-il en me tournant le dos.

-Mais non, je rigolais, répondis-je en faisant la technique du câlin magique qui enlève les gros chagrins. T'es sensible quand même !

-Mmmmmh…, dit Lulu en fermant les yeux et avec un ton de réjouissement gustatif ! Je me ferais bien un petit joint !

-Pardon ?, demandai-je en écarquillant les yeux. Tu veux dire que t'es accro ?

-Nooon !, dit-elle en baissant la main. J'ai dis ça pour voir tes yeux s'écarquiller. C'est trop bien comment tu les écarquilles. Refait-le.

-Pffft t'es conne, dis-je en rigolant et en écarquillant les yeux. C'est complètement puéril… Complètement toi en gros.

-Pardon ?, hurla-t-elle de désespoir.

-Mais non je rigolais, dis-je en ré-exécutant la technique du câlin magique qui enlève les gros chagrins.

-Tu es pardonné, dit-elle en me tapotant le bras.

-Et merde ça sonne, s'exclama Lavi en entendant la sonnerie.

-Bon, à tout à l'heure, criais-je, couvert par le vacarme de la foule. »

Après les éternels « A tout à l'heure » noyés dans un bruit de foule insupportable, nous regagnâmes l'antre de l'ennui et des vieilles machines des années 80 afin d'admirer la beauté d'un oscilloscope taille tank, utilisé avec le génie et la grâce de notre prof de physique qui était supérieur à nous grâce à son usage incroyablement génial de Microsoft Word.

Après une première heure d'hypnotisation par être supérieur, on n'a plus la faculté de penser, et donc, de se rebeller. On n'a plus le droit que de le voir comme un Dieu. La beauté avec laquelle il bougeait les doigts sur cet oscilloscope était extraordinaire. Le point qui défilait sur l'écran ressemblait à une magnifique étoile filante symbolisant les souhaits de l'enfance, et le professeur était l'incarnation du bonheur et de la joie de vivre. Quand il était dans sa sale il disait : « Non malheur, tu ne rentreras pas dans mon antre sacrée. » Et on pouvait le voir chevaucher un magnifique hibou norvégien qui parlait Allemand et qui hurlait « BERBESHTAGEUNKECHTATE ! YA ! » et qui lisait une encyclopédie de médecine brésilienne sur le traitement des verrues plantaires. Soudain, le professeur vola vers moi, dégageant de ses poches une longue traînée de cocaïne et de ses aisselles une odeur d'adoucissant bonduelle aux extraits de carotte. Il hurla « J'aime le caca ! » et je répondis « MOI AUSSI » et je me mis à courir dans une prairie de cactus roses. Soudain, je tombai nez à nez sur une table sauvage et j'entendis en sursaut la sonnerie de la salle de classe.

Une fois sorti de mon délire apocalypticodramatique, je sortis de la salle de classe avec Lulu, qui, visiblement, avait eu un délire pareil au mien.

-C'était quoi le tien ?, lui demandais-je.

-Il lançait des oscilloscopes qui criaient qu'ils aimaient la nougatine, me répondit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Et toi ?

-Alors, répondis-je sur un ton qui laissait comprendre que ça allait être long. Il chevauchait un hibou qui… »

Je lui racontais mon histoire jusqu'à la station de métro. En effet, je devais passer chez-elle récupérer mes affaires du week-end puis prendre le métro jusqu'à la station juste après. Ce métro était désespérément toujours aussi vide. On se serait cru dans « Creep », à s'attendre de se faire déchiqueter par le tueur à tout instant. Mais vu que nous nous étions habitués, la fréquentation de cette station était devenue une routine. Nous montâmes tous les 3 dans la rame. Nous étions bien assis, commençant à faire nos devoirs durant nos 15 minutes de métro bi-quotidienne. Nous n'en avions pas beaucoup, il n'était que Lundi. Le temps avait passé à une vitesse fulgurante et nous avions tous terminé notre travail. Une fois sorti de la rame, nous courûmes chez Lulu. Une fois nos affaires récupérées, nous lui fîmes un au-revoir chaleureux puis nous rejoignîmes la station de métro, toujours vide, où moi et Lavi devions nous séparer.

« Je t'aime, me dit-il tendrement.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Bon, lâche moi, à demain. »

Et nous nous quittâmes en nous faisant un long baiser, quand nous fûmes surpris par l'arrivée soudaine d'une personne qui allait nous pousser à notre perte, Yuu Kanda.

**Fin du chapitre 5.**

**A/N :** Oui, je l'avoue, vous n'aurez jamais vu de lemon aussi raté que celui de début de chapitre xD Mais bon, que faire, je suis pas doué pour ça. Désolé pour le jour de retard : J'ai passé la journée avec ma cousine qui ne vient que deux fois par an, vous comprendrez que j'avais autre chose à faire que de publier mon truc (et oui, j'avoue, j'ai fait du trampoline).Donc, désolé pour le retard. Prochain chapitre pour le Samedi 9 Juin si vous avez le courage de continuer à lire un récit d'une telle nullité. Grosses bises. Et n'oubliez pas de « reviewer » xD


	6. CLVRI

**Titre :** Loneliness, chapitre 6 : CLVRI.

**Genre :** Romance, humour, Drama (a little bit quand même xD).

**Résumé :** C'est souvent quand deux personnes se font surprendre que ça commence à merder.

**Warning :** Yaoi, OOC, cucu, marques commerciales, gore, torture mentale & physique.

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas -Man et les personnages appartiennent donc non pas à Jody Foster mais bel et bien à Katsura Hoshino.

**A/N :** Après le lemon le plus raté de l'histoire du lemon, la seule solution possible à mes yeux est de s'enterrer dans un trou et n'en sortir qu'à mes 40 ans. Mais vu que je suis trop flemmard pour creuser un trou je vais juste rester là xD. Bon, je vous aime, Alors je vais commencer ce chapitre maintenant. Et pour ce chapitre je vais utiliser plusieurs points de vues, donc dîtes moi si vous aimez mais bon, ce sera toujours centré sur Allen. Et, vraiment désolé pour le mois. Ce chapitre était prévu pour le 9 mai, pas le 9 juin. Excusez mon incompétence flagrante.

**Loneliness, Chapitre 6 :**

**« CLVRI »**

Quand nous vîmes Kanda, nous crûmes que c'était fini, que les gens du collège allaient nous crucifier sur place quand on y irait le lendemain matin. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se tut. Il avait pourtant un soupçon de surprise dans ses yeux, mais il resta digne, il ferma sa gueule. Il continua sa marche vers les escaliers, sans dire mot, les bras croisés, en regardant droit devant lui, en évitant de croiser notre regard. Cependant, j'avais un soupçon : Kanda me détestait. J'étais persuadé qu'il allait tout dire aux autres le lendemain. Il fallait que j'empêche ça. Il fallait que j'appelle Lulu. Malheureusement, j'avais oublié mon portable chez-moi. Je m'enfuis en courant vers la rame, sans dire au revoir à Lavi, et je m'engouffrai dedans juste avant que les portes ne se ferment.

J'avais peur. J'avais 5 minutes à passer dans ce métro. J'avais peur non pas à cause de la lumière qui clignotait ou des apparitions morbides que mon subconscient imaginait apparaître à tout moment dans la rame, mais à cause de mon secret qui allait finir par être révélé. Je m'allongeai sur deux sièges et fermai les yeux, pour penser plus calmement à la question. Le problème, c'est que je m'endormis alors que ma station était à deux minutes maintenant, et la station juste après était le terminus, et était à 20 minutes de plus. Je ne me rendis pas compte du temps qui passait. Je ne rêvai pas. J'avais les yeux fermés, j'étais dans mon état végétatif, mes yeux étaient humides. Cependant, je n'arrivai pas à sortir de ma torpeur. Je ne m'en sortis qu'une fois que je fus tombé de ma banquette. Les portes du train étaient ouvertes.

Je descendis de la rame. J'allai vers la rame qui partait dans le sens inverse afin de retourner chez-moi. Il n'y avait pas de train. Je patientais pendant 5 minutes, mais toujours pas de train. Je m'affolai. Je courrai vers les portes du métro afin de sortir. Elles étaient fermées par d'immenses grillages. Je réessayais de partir à chaque porte, mais chacune étaient fermées. Je regardais l'heure sur l'horloge : 00h12. Combien de temps suis-je resté endormi ? Je ne savais pas, mais ce que je savais, c'est que j'étais enfermé ici pour la nuit et qu'il allait falloir trouver quelque chose pour m'occuper, ou, éventuellement, s'échapper. La station était grande. Il devait y avoir une issue de secours… ou un distributeur de bonbons.

Lavi était déboussolé. Pourquoi Allen l'avait-il laissé comme ça ? Il se le demandait. « Ca doit être à cause de Kanda, sinon il ne se serait pas enfui comme ça. » Il décida de se remettre à sourire et entra dans la rame. Son train était le même que celui qu'Allen venait de prendre. Quand il se dirigea vers la rame, il vit les portes se fermer et Allen qui était assis, perdu dans ses pensées. « Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais le prochain. Je lui parlerais demain. » Il attendit donc le prochain train en écoutant son iPod. 10 minutes plus tard, un train vide arriva. « Comment ça se fait que c'est toujours vide ici ? ». Il monta dedans et patienta le temps de la traversée de la ville. 5 minutes plus tard, Lavi sortit du train. Il s'attendait à voir Allen l'attendre dans la station mais il fut déçu. « Bon, c'est pas grave. Je lui en parlerais ce soir au téléphone. » Et il se dirigea chez lui afin de faire quelque chose qui lui changerait les idées. Il joua sur son ordinateur jusqu'à 00h12.

Lulu attendait Kanda. Elle l'aimait passionnément. Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. « Comment ai-je fait pour tomber amoureux d'un homme aussi aigri. Certes, il est génial pour le sexe, mais une relation amoureuse sérieuse ne peut pas uniquement se composer de pénétrations et d'orgasmes ! On ne s'entend même pas au niveau des idéaux, de nos opinions, de la musique, du cinéma, de… Il faut que je lui parle. » Et c'est sur cette fin de pensée que Lulu accueilli Kanda par un long baiser dans son hall d'entrée. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit « Je t'aime. Mais nous devons parler de quelque chose ce soir. » Kanda lui répondit avec dédain en lui regardant droit dans les yeux. « D'accord ».

Elle passa la nuit à le sermonner quant à son attitude vis-à-vis d'elle, de ses amis, de sa vie. Il en vint un moment où Kanda explosa.

« Je ne te comprends pas ! Je donne tout pour toi et tu n'es même pas reconnaissante ! » cria-t-il sur un ton fort et méprisant.

« Reconnaissante de quoi ? Tu m'as volé ma virginité ! Je ne te supporte plus ! J'avais oublié que la beauté et les capacités sexuelles n'étaient pas l'essence même de l'amour ! Je t'ordonne de sortir de ma putain de vie ! » Hurla-t-elle avec haine et désespoir.

« CONNASSE » Hurla-t-il en lui lançant une gifle.

La gifle était de trop. Lulu courut dans la cuisine et brandit un couteau dans sa direction.

« Maintenant, barre-toi ! » Lança-t-elle en le menaçant et en lui désignant la porte avec un coup de tête.

« Che » Lança-t-il avec mépris, en reprenant son manteau.

C'est là que le téléphone sonna.

« Oui allo » demanda Lulu encore essoufflée.

« Ecoute, je suis dans la merde. Kanda nous a surpris Allen et moi en train de s'embrasser. Par pitié, convainc le de se taire. » Lança Lavi avec panique.

Et c'est là que Lulu entendit la porte claquer, signe que tout espoir était parti comme un coup de vent. Elle raccrocha le téléphone au nez de Lavi, puis alla dans la salle de bain pour pleurer, jusqu'à 00h12.

Kanda claqua la porte. Il ne comprenait pas encore ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi l'avait-elle jeté comme ça ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Kanda marcha en regardant le sol et en lançant des « Che » sur un ton méprisant. Une fois arrivé à la station de métro, il prit la rame qui allait à station de la rue marchande, où il devrait s'arrêter pour prendre un autre train. Son rejet l'avait rempli de mépris, pour Lulu, et ses amis. Il cherchait un moyen de les détruire. « Quelle chance que je les ai vu s'embrasser… Ca fera le tour du Lycée en 30 minutes… Ma vengeance contre Lulu arrivera plus tard. » Et il descendit pour prendre la rame qui rentrait chez lui, dans cette station, qui était toujours, incroyablement vide. Il finit par rentrer chez lui, et travailla son exposé jusqu'à 00h12.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Etre bloqué dans un métro, seul, en plein milieu de la nuit, ce n'était pas vraiment le rêve absolu. « Certains rêvent de partir en vacances à New-York, d'autres à Paris, moi je pars en vacances dans un magnifique métro abandonné. C'est chic, classe, merveilleux ! Et en plus je parle à moi-même ! C'est vrai, j'ai tellement de conversation ! Je devrais écrire un roman : Conversation avec moi-même, ça finirait comme best-seller, je deviendrais riche et célèbre et j'assassinerais Kanda ! Mouahahahahahahaha ! Merde, c'est vrai, il nous a vu tout à l'heure. Enfin bon, pour l'instant je ferais mieux de ne pas m'en soucier et de retourner dans mon état de folie artificielle. » Restant dans mon état semi-catatonique, je décidais que je pouvais et bouger, et rester dans mon état de folie artificielle. Je fis le tour du train que j'avais quitté. En fait, je n'avais visité que la plus petite partie de la station. Elle devait bien s'étendre sur un bon kilomètre carré. J'avais faim et j'avais quelques livres en poche. Je me dirigeai vers un distributeur et me payai un paquet de fraises tagada, car un de mes proverbes préférés était « Quand tu as des tracas, tagada et puis s'en va ! ». Je ramassai le paquet, et j'entendis un bruit métallique. Je me dirigeai vers les grillages pour voir si l'un d'eux avait été ouvert mais absolument rien. Je ne m'inquiètais pas. Je décidais de prendre un journal et de le lire pendant que je mangeai mes bombons, ça allait m'occuper pour un bon moment. Avant ça je regardais l'heure… 00h36.

Lavi avait fini sa partie de WoW. Il a donc décidé d'aller sur facebook et autres sites inutiles mais néanmoins divertissants. Mais quand Lavi vit sur facebook une photo de Kanda, il se rappela de l'incident de tout à l'heure. Il décida donc d'appeler l'élue de son cœur, celle qui allait pouvoir lui enlever cette idée de l'esprit. Il composa le numéro de Lulu.

« Oui allo » demanda Lulu essoufflée.

« Ecoute, je suis dans la merde. Kanda nous a surpris Allen et moi en train de s'embrasser. Par pitié, convainc le de se taire. » Lança Lavi avec panique.

Lavi entendit une porte claquer et Lulu qui sanglotait, avant d'entendre l'implacable biiiip du combiné. Il réfléchit à la raison du pourquoi jusqu'à 00h36.

Lulu ressortit de sa salle de bain avec les yeux embués. C'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'il était tard, qu'elle était triste et qu'elle se souvint d'une étude montrant que les gens déprimés avaient plus sommeil que les gens heureux. Elle décida donc de se coucher pour une fois avant une heure du matin et de retourner se doucher pour qu'elle ait plus de temps le lendemain matin pour dormir. Elle enleva ses affaires et soupira un bon coup. « De toute façon, c'était un connard. Je mérite mieux. » Elle monta dans sa cabine et resta immobile sous le jet chaud du pommeau de douche. Elle y resta deux ou trois minutes à moitié endormie. C'est là que sur la porte vitrée embuée de la cabine, elle vit apparaître « Kanda ». Elle l'effaça mais à chaque fois le mot revenait. Elle décida de ne plus en tenir compte et de commencer à se savonner. Quand elle recommença à se rincer, elle vit apparaître sur la porte « Kanda veut ton malheur ». Elle se dit que Kanda avait surement écrit ça avant de partir pour l'emmerder. Elle avança nue vers sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama, jeta ses affaires dans le panier à linge sale, verrouilla la porte d'entrée, vérifia que toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées, éteignit toutes les lumières avant de, finalement, se sentir en sécurité et d'aller se coucher dans son lit. Il était 00h36.

Kanda était chez lui et avait fini ses devoirs. Il était en train de s'entraîner pour sa démonstration de Kendo pour la fête du lycée. Il s'acharnait sur son Punching ball. Il en avait deux, et il leur avait donné les traits des deux seules personnes qui éloignaient Lulu de son emprise : Lavi et Allen. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Lulu il les a toujours détestés. « Je pense que c'est l'heure de commencer notre plan. » Il se rappela de la preuve irréfutable qu'il avait prise des deux amoureux en train de s'embrasser : en effet, Kanda avait un œil de tigre. Il les avait vus de loin. Ce que les deux n'avaient pas vu, c'est que sous ses bras croisés il avait un téléphone portable. Il avait pris une photo. Kanda alla sur son ordinateur et chargea la photo. Il commença ensuite la propagation du scandale. Il envoya la photo par eMail à tout son répertoire du collège, soit 125 personnes. Il était content. Il souriait. Le scandale se diffuserait ensuite en un clin d'œil parmi les 1000 élèves. Il était cependant légèrement fatigué. Il voulait aller se coucher. Il vérifia l'heure avant de partir. Il était 00h36.

J'ai terminé ce journal, ainsi que mon paquet de dragibus. Il doit quand même bien y avoir quelque chose à faire dans cet endroit de merde ! Je décidais d'aller me promener dans la station. La station était vraiment énorme et devait bien avoir 8 ou 9 quais. Je les parcourais tous à la recherche de quelque chose de distrayant. Il n'y avait strictement rien. J'avais pourtant eu un élan d'espoir quand je vis un journal à terre mais c'était exactement le même que celui que j'ai lu tout à l'heure. Je décidais donc d'aller dans une des salles dites « privées » afin d'y trouver une télévision ou autre média. Je refermai la porte derrière moi. Il n'y avait vraiment rien. Que des écrans de surveillance, une chaise, une table, une machine à café. « CAFE ? ». Certes, ça ne valait pas un cappucino starbuckien mais ça avait le mérite d'être délicieusement immonde et de permettre de rester éveillé, car je n'avais de toute évidence aucune envie de m'endormir dans un endroit aussi lugubre. Je commençai à boire ma tasse quand quelque chose m'attira l'œil. Quelque chose avait bougé. C'était l'écran de surveillance des toilettes. On voyait vaguement une longue robe blanche et des cheveux noirs. Le stéréotype du fantôme japonais. Sur la table, je vis un mot que je n'avais pas remarqué tout à l'heure. Il disait « T'as aimé la vidéo ? ». Sûrement une farce d'un type qui travaille ici à un de ses collègues. Je regardais dans le magnétoscope afin de retirer la vidéo truquée qui devait certainement tourner en boucle. Cependant… Il était vide. Je regardais l'écran à nouveau. Il n'y avait plus de vidéo. Il y avait marqué « 00h52 ».

Lavi sortit de son intense réflexion. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui s'était passé entre Lulu et Kanda. « Ce con a dû la forcer à rompre… Il faut que je l'appelle… Oh, non, il est tard. Il vaudrait mieux que je la laisse. Bon, je vais me faire à grignoter, j'ai faim ». Lavi descendit dans la cuisine pour son habituel casse-croûte de minuit. Après avoir préparé un sandwich à la gelée de groseille et au beurre de cacahuète, un milk-shake à la fraise, un verre de coca et une dizaine de cookies, Lavi se sentit ballonné. Il décida de remonter dans sa chambre. Une fois son pyjama enfilé, Lavi regarda l'horloge. « Oh Putain, je vais être crevé demain ! ». Elle indiquait 00h52.

Lulu dormait tranquillement. Elle rêvait. Elle rêvait d'elle. Elle rêvait du bonheur. Elle rêvait de quelque chose qu'elle était sûre de ne jamais avoir. Elle aimait rêver. Elle aimait rêver car dans le rêve, nous perdons toute attache à la réalité, à l'évidence, à l'obligation. Dans le rêve, on peut prendre de la coke sortie de l'anus d'une licorne qui chante en polynésien. Dans le rêve, toute fantaisie était permise. Dans le rêve, une relation peut marcher. Lulu rêvait d'elle, du bonheur, et de Kanda. Elle rêvait de lui, qui lui apporterait son petit déjeuner au lit, qui lui ferait l'amour AVEC amour, qui l'emmènerait faire du shopping, qui ferait les courses, qui l'emmènerait au resto, qui l'emmènerait au ciné, qui irait en boîte de nuit avec elle, qui lui dise des mots doux, et qui l'embrasse dans le cou avec tendresse et passion et non pas avec appétit. Ce qu'elle aimait aussi dans le rêve, c'est que la plupart du temps, on l'oubliait, car c'est tellement mieux d'ignorer que l'on se ment à soi-même. Son réveil indiquait 00h52.

Kanda s'était endormi. Il rêvait. Il n'aimait pas les rêves, car il prenait ça pour un grand ramassis de conneries inutiles qui font perdre le temps qu'on aurait pu passer à vivre, car on passe plus de la moitié de notre vie à dormir. Mais cette fois-ci, il aima son rêve. Il avait son katana. Il était dans un grand et large couloir blanc. Il y avait une porte au bout. Il la poussa et il tomba dans le néant. Il atterrit sur un monticule de cadavres. Les cadavres avaient les visages des gens qu'il avait toujours détesté. Cependant, Allen et Lavi n'y figurait pas. Le ciel était nuageux, comme au départ d'une tempête. Et, brusquement, il vit une silhouette qui s'échappait de derrière un arbre. Il n'arrivait pas à voir qui c'était. C'est là qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était dans son jardin. Il poursuivit la silhouette pendant 10 minutes, sans être fatigué. Et il atterrit dans une pièce remplie de peluches. Les peluches arrivaient jusqu'au plafond. L'une d'elle se mit à parler « Je vais manger tes entrailles ! Je t'encule ! Ta mère suce des bites en enfer !!! ». Après avoir entendu une des répliques de « L'exorciste », Kanda déchira la tête de la peluche. Elle saignait. Sa cervelle giclait. Puis toutes les peluches se mirent à dire « Je vais manger tes entrailles ! Je t'en… » En 3 coups de Katana, Kanda tua la petite centaine de peluches qu'il y avait dans la pièce, recouvrant les murs de sang, de cervelle et de viscères. Une porte apparut sur le sol. Kanda l'emprunta. A côté du corps endormi de Kanda, sur sa table de chevet, le réveil trônait. 00h52.

Je commençai à stresser. « Pourquoi il n'y a pas de vidéo dans ce magnétoscope ? Quand est apparu ce mot sur la table ? Pourquoi le fantôme est-il allé aux toilettes ? Avait-il envie d'uriner ? Et, pouvait-il uriner ? Et pourquoi ce café est aussi mauvais ? ». Autant de questions rhétoriques dites dans le vide mais étant néanmoins essentielles. Je décidai d'aller jeter un œil aux toilettes au lieu de visiter les autres salles. Ce n'était pas par envie suicidaire, mais par grande curiosité. De plus, j'étais persuadé d'être en train de rêver. Or, mourir dans un rêve ne m'a jamais tué. Les toilettes étaient à l'autre bout de la station. Je marchai le long du couloir principal. Autant les autres couloirs étaient d'un blanc sale que celui-ci était d'un blanc impeccable. Blanc Hôpital. J'arrivai finalement aux toilettes d'où la caméra avait filmé le phénomène. Je regardais la caméra. Elle avait été débranchée. Je regardais dans toutes les cabines. Cependant, une restait fermée. J'escaladai la paroi pour voir ce qu'il y avait. Un cadavre. Complètement mutilé. Cela devait être un homme. Il y avait des lacérations partout, les yeux étaient arrachés, le ventre était ouvert et donnait une vue imprenable sur les intestins de la victime. Cependant, je n'étais pas choqué. Dans une situation normale, j'aurais hurlé et aurait été traumatisé à vie. Là, je restais de marbre. Je me serais cru dans un film d'horreur râté. Sur la jambe droite de la victime, qui était restée étrangement épargnée, figurait quelque chose de gravé au couteau. Il y avait marqué « 01h11 ».

Lavi n'arrivait pas à dormir. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il était sur son lit, allongé. Il regardait l'horloge. Il se demandait où était Allen. « Pourquoi il n'a pas répondu à mes messages ? Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ? ». Il devenait légèrement paranoïaque. C'est là qu'il eut une grande idée, idée qu'il n'avait pas eu avant mais qu'un soudain éclair de génie lui a mis en tête. « Je vais l'appeler ». Il composa son numéro sur son portable et appuya sur la touche verte. « Biiiiiiip… Biiiiiiip… Biiiiip… Biiiiiip… Biip ! Boup ! Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de « Allen Walker ». Veuillez lui laisser un message après le bip sonore. Une fois que vous êtes satisfait de votre message, appuyez sur la touche dièse. Biiiip ! » Entendant l'horrible, l'atroce, l'abominable messagerie qui avait une voix de Chantal Goya, Lavi laissa un message. « Oui allo, Allen ? C'est Lavi. C'était pour te dire que je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure dans le métro. J'espère que tu m'aimes toujours. Hahaha ! Bon, à demain. Essaye de tuer Kanda avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un. Non, bon, je rigole, mais demain je sens qu'on va moins rigoler. Il faut que nous nous soutenions pour cette épreuve, et il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. Allez, je t'aime, A demain. » Lavi appuya sur dièse pour laisser le relai à cette horrible réplique de Chantal Goya. « Si vous êtes satisfait de votre message, appuyez sur la touche 1, si vous… » Lavi appuya sur la touche 1. « Votre message a bien été enregistré, vous pouvez raccrocher. » Lavi raccrocha et se sentit légèrement plus léger. Il arriva finalement à trouver le sommeil. Quand il s'endormit, il était 01h11.

Lulu se réveilla de son rêve. Cette fois-ci, elle arrivait à s'en souvenir. Elle le trouvait absurde. Elle le détestait. Son faux espoir de réconciliation avait pris la forme de ce rêve débile, de cette idolâtrie inconsciente. Elle voulait tourner la page, mais son subconscient disait « Non ». Elle voulait l'oublier, mais son cerveau disait « Non ». Elle voulait le tuer, mais sa logique disait « Non ». Elle voulait coucher avec lui une dernière fois, mais son vagin disait « Non ». Elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa tête. Elle voulait s'endormir tout de suite. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée. Elle descendit dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa un couteau. Elle l'observa longuement, et avec, elle fit l'erreur qui jamais ne pourrait se réparer. Elle a coupé un cachet de somnifère en deux. Gâcher un si beau cachet, qui avait encore toute la vie devant lui, d'une manière aussi cruelle et égoïste, c'était complètement impardonnable. Elle l'avala finalement avec un verre d'eau et retourna se coucher. Elle ferma les yeux, et s'endormit de suite, comme une masse, dans un sommeil sans rêve, un sommeil artificiel. Quand elle trouva le sommeil à nouveau, son réveil indiqua 01h11.

Kanda était toujours dans son rêve. Il était encore dans la salle des peluches démembrées. Il regarda la porte qu'il y avait sur le sol.. La porte était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique : Blanche, lisse, avec une poignée à baisser. Il s'accroupit sur la porte et abaissa la poignée. Il tomba dans une pièce métallique, froide, où la lumière était très faible, où il régnait une odeur de cadavre et d'hôpital. Il s'agissait d'une morgue. Il n'y avait pas de portes de sortie, uniquement une dizaine de tiroirs à cadavre. Kanda en ouvrit un. Il n'y avait pas de cadavres. C'était un bouquet de roses qui s'y trouvait. Il y avait une carte sur laquelle était marquée « Joyeuses funérailles et gros bisous de France ». Il ouvrit le deuxième : un paquet cadeau renfermant un révolver. Le troisième tiroir contenait une corde à nœud coulant. Kanda accumulait les objets au sol, commençants à former un monticule. Le quatrième tiroir contenait des chrysanthèmes. Le cinquième tiroir contenait un mot « Détruis ». Dans les cinq autres tiroirs, Kanda trouva encore des mots. Il reconstitua la phrase en mettant les papiers dans l'ordre où il les avait trouvés. La phrase était « Détruis le diable en personne ». Kanda récupéra le revolver et, sans s'en rendre compte, se tira une balle dans la tête. Son corps n'eut pas le temps de tomber à terre qu'il se retrouvait dans une autre salle, sa plaie à la tête venant à peine de se refermer. Il était dans une pièce gigantesque avec des murs rose bonbons. Il y avait des têtes de lapins partout. La pièce en était recouverte. Les murs, le sol, le plafond. Elles étaient accrochées comme des trophées, dans une linéarité harmonieuse. Cependant, quelque chose attira l'attention de Kanda. Sa tête y était accrochée. Juste à côté, entre deux têtes de lapins, une horloge. 01h11.

Je restais calme. Je commençai à quitter les toilettes quand j'aperçus quelque chose qui n'était pas là quand je suis arrivé. Des traces de sang qui passaient sous la porte. Je décidai de la suivre. Elles allaient jusqu'à l'autre bout de la station. C'est alors que je me suis rendu compte qu'elles menaient à mon point de départ : le poste de surveillance. Dedans, rien. Sur les écrans, rien. Cependant, je fus à nouveau attiré par l'écran des toilettes. Sur la vidéo on pouvait me voir moi qui regardais au dessus de la cabine, tandis que derrière moi, la femme en blanc que j'avais aperçue auparavant me donnait un coup de couteau dans le dos, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Une fois qu'elle finit son geste, elle quitta la pièce sans dire mot, puis l'écran se brouilla. Puis il devint noir. Puis, sur celui-ci, quelque chose apparut, en écriture rouge. « DERRIERE TOI ». Je vis cette femme sans visage, le couteau à la main, qui s'apprêtait à me sauter dessus une seconde auparavant, qui détala à toute vitesse, laissant étrangement des traces d'eau derrière elle. Sur la table, un mot, avec un dessin de papillon sur l'extérieur. Je l'ouvris. « Je suis, tu es, il est, nous sommes, vous êtes, ils sont. » Puis je vis des mots apparaître. « Je suis mort, tu es crevé, il est éventré, nous sommes démembrés, vous êtes trépanés, ils sont heureux ». Soudain, tous les écrans s'éteignirent et formèrent une mosaïque. Elle marquait 01h23.

Lavi dormait. Il dormait à poings fermés. Cependant, quelque chose le tira de son sommeil. Quelque chose qui sonnait. Il attrapa vite son téléphone portable. Il lut son message. Il disait : « MMmmmh… T'es hot ! J'ai envie de toi. » Lavi décida de ne pas répondre à ce message d'une immaturité déconcertante. Cependant, 5 minutes plus tard, il fut réveillé à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, le message disait « BAISE-MOI ! ». Lavi commença à s'énerver et répondit cette fois-ci. « Bon, connasse, ta gueule, j'essaie de dormir, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de lire le message d'une junkie de merde. ». Lavi qui était sous un excès de rage exacerbé, se remit dans son lit et réessaya de se rendormir. L'écran de son portable indiquait 01h23.

Lulu était endormie, aucune pensée ne lui traversait l'esprit. Elle ronflait. Elle était complètement assoupie. Soudain, elle se leva et poussa un hurlement énorme. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi. N'était-elle pas présumée être endormie avec cette dose de somnifère ? C'est comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle n'était que spectatrice de ses actes. Elle se leva. Elle descendit les escaliers. Elle ouvra la porte. Elle se mit à courir dehors et à crier « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, […] Je t'aim… » Elle fut interrompue lorsqu'un voisin se mit à ouvrir la fenêtre et à hurler « Ta gueule pouffiasse. » Et Lulu, toujours dans son impuissance répondit « Je suis Dieu, tu as insulté mon amour envers vous. Vous pourrirez en enfer et moi, je régnerais sur une mer de sang et de haine, et je hurlerais '' Qu'on m'apporte un ver à soie !!! '' et je verrais le bonheur éternel. » Le voisin n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle rentra chez elle, ferma la porte à clef, et tomba par terre en s'endormant. Il était 01h23.

Kanda n'était pas effrayé. Il éprouvait plus de la rage que de la peur. Il attrapa le trophée que sa tête ornait, et le balança avec violence contre l'horloge. Il en sortit un coocoo. Sauf que celui-ci, au lieu de dire coocoo, il criait « HOLA, HOLA ! ESTA LA NOCHE ! PODEIS SENTAOS ! » et il saignait. Il saignait… beaucoup. En 3 passages, il a rempli la pièce à moitié, Kanda avait du sang jusqu'à la taille. 4 passages plus tard, La pièce entière en fut noyée et Kanda y était immergé. 10 secondes plus tard, tout se vida. Y compris les têtes de lapin, l'horloge, la peinture rose, le coocoo. Tout s'était évaporé dans le sol. Maintenant, Kanda était enfermé. La pièce était blanche, et matelassée. La lumière était éblouissante, le blanc était éclatant. Il n'y avait pas de porte, juste un miroir. Cependant, quelque chose attira l'oeuil de Kanda. Sur l'angle Sud-est du miroir, était gravé un chiffre. 01h23.

Je suivis les traces d'eau. Elles étaient encore épaisses, et dégoulinaient à mon passage. Elles allaient vers une autre salle privée. Cela semblait être une sorte de bureaux, avec plusieurs pièces. J'avançai à l'intérieur. Soudain, à mon passage, les lumières s'allumèrent. Une musique se fit entendre. La marche nuptiale. Je montai les marches qui allaient vers l'autre porte. Elle était souillée. Du sang passait sous la porte. Je mis ma main sur la poignée quand je fus arrêté par quelque chose. Quelque chose de froid, en métal, pointu, menaçait ma colonne vertébrale. Je tournai légèrement la tête, quand mon agresseuse, la femme sans visage, commença à rire. Un rire sadique. Un rire méchant. Un rire froid. Un rire… mort. Elle avait une montré au poignet. Il était 01h36.

Lavi entendit son portable sonner à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il savait que c'était une sonnerie d'appel. Lavi fut empli de rage en décrochant. « Lâche-moi. » Mais la voix ne voulait pas le lâcher.

« Je te veux ». C'était une voix de femme, du genre de celles qui traînent dans les boites de nuit à la recherche d'une aventure d'un soir.

« Je ne te veux pas ». Lavi était indigné, et énervé. « Franchement, j'essaie de dormir, j'ai autre chose à foutre que d'écouter les déboires sentimentaux d'une dépravée. Je n'ai rien contre vous, mais je ne vous aime pas, j'ai sommeil et je veux que vous me fichiez la paix sinon je vous colle un procès pour harcèlement. »

« T'as même pas l'âge d'ouvrir un procès. » La voix ricana, elle était mauvaise. « Et qui a dit que je te voulais sexuellement ? ».

« Pardon ? » Lavi se sentait légèrement largué. « Dans quel sens vous me voulez alors ? Pour parler ? Vous savez, le téléphone rose est de meilleure compagnie que moi. »

« Je te veux. » La voix se préparai à dire quelque chose, on pouvait même la voir se frotter les mains, comme lorsqu'on va dire quelque chose de choquant qui va nous faire jouir de plaisir.

« J'avez compris que vous me vouliez » dit Lavi s'impatientant. « Mais dans quel sens si ce n'est pas le sens que j'imagine ? »

« Je veux te torturer. » La voix s'arrêta comme pour prendre une longue respiration puis commença à vociférer. « Je veux t'ouvrir le bide !!! Je veux bouffer tes entrailles ! Je veux t'arracher les yeux !!! »

Lavi raccrocha. Il était terrorisé. Il regarda l'heure, 01h36.

Lulu dormait encore à poings fermés. Elle rêvait. Elle rêvait de vengeance. Son rêve était primaire, basique, cruel. Un instinct que l'homme a depuis toujours en était le thème principal. Faire souffrir. Lulu était dans une pièce, blanche. Une chaise trônait au milieu. Quelqu'un était assis dessus. On pouvait distinguer des cheveux bleus. La personne hurlait « Aidez-moi !!! Aidez-moi !!! ». Mais Lulu ria. Le rire du bourreau. Distant, inhumain, désincarné. Elle se mit en face de la personne. Sans grande surprise, c'était Kanda. Devant cette chaise trônait une table métallique. Dessus, des outils de médecine. Scalpel, Cathéter, forceps, scie chirurgicale. Tout y était. Lulu regarda ces objets, puis Kanda, et se remit à rire. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, attrapa le scalpel et dit « Bonjour Kanda. ». Au dessus de sa chaise, une horloge noire indiquait 01h36.

Kanda n'avait pas de réflexe logique face à cette situation. Il était en face de ce miroir. Il se regardait. Il remarquait des résidus de sang et de boyaux dus à ses précédentes péripéties. Il ne lui manquait rien. Même son Katana était resté dans son fourreau. C'est soudain que Kanda se rappela des miroirs qu'il y avait pour les interrogatoires de police. Kanda décida de le détruire. En effet, c'était comme il pensait : ce n'était qu'une vitre. Il l'enjamba et se retrouva dans une sorte d'appartement. Il était entièrement blanc et noir. Le mur, les plafonds, étaient blancs, et les meubles étaient droits et noirs. On se serait crus dans un gigantesque code barre. Kanda avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Et quelque chose le surpris. Une silhouette lui a sourit. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'apercevoir que celle-ci courra à l'autre bout du couloir. Kanda la suivit. Il arriva dans le hall de l'immeuble. Une grande horloge habitait tout un mur entier. Elle indiquait 01h36.

Je regardais son poignet. Il y avait des scarifications encore fraiches. Le sourire était visible sur son visage, à travers ses cheveux noirs d'une longueur et d'une raideur surnaturelle. Je décidais de tenter le tout pour le tout. J'ouvris la porte à toute trombe et je lui claquais au nez. Je courrais à travers les bureaux. Il y avait beaucoup de bureaux adjacents, identiques mais pourtant avec quelques détails qui changeaient. Une photo dans un cadre. La couleur d'un stylo. L'angle de l'écran d'ordinateur. Des détails aussi minuscules mais pourtant flagrants. Après avoir parcouru une vingtaine de bureaux et avoir claqué autant de portes, je me retrouvais encore dans un de ces bureaux. Je décidai qu'il était temps de me cacher. J'avais mis une légère distance par rapport à la femme hirsute. Je me cachais sous le bureau et attendais patiemment. Cependant, une marque attirait mon regard. Sur le bureau, écrit avec du sang encore frais, reposait encore et toujours des chiffres inévitables. 01h52.

Lavi n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cet appel l'avait complètement bouleversé. Il était effrayé. Il gigotait dans son lit. Il tremblait. C'est alors qu'il décida de se lever, afin de bien confirmer que la maison était vide et qu'il ne risquait rien. Il vérifia sous son lit. Le néant absolu. Il vérifia que sa fenêtre et ses volets étaient bien fermés. Ils l'étaient. Il vérifia que la porte d'entrée était fermée à clef. Elle l'était. C'est alors qu'il entendit la télé s'allumer. Ca ne pouvait pas être ses parents, ils étaient partis en voyage pour une semaine. Il alla dans le salon. Rien. La télé était toujours allumée. Il n'y avait rien. Rien que de la neige. Il éteignit la machine. Il entendit un robinet couler. Il alla dans la cuisine, qui était adjacente à cette pièce. Rien. Ce n'était pas ici. Il monta dans la salle de bain. Et là, il trouva quelque chose d'effroyable. Le robinet était allumé. Quand il l'éteignit, il observa quelque chose qui recouvrait tout le miroir. Il semblait qu'il y ait été écrit « JE T'AIME ». Il toucha les lettres. Elles étaient encore liquides. Il les sentit. Et c'est là qu'il comprit que c'était du sang. Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière lui. La baignoire était remplie. Remplie de rouge et de vert. Remplie de roses. Il y avait une carte qui trônait au dessus. « 01h52 ».

Lulu était toujours dans son rêve. Maintenant, Kanda n'était plus qu'à moitié vivant. Son corps était complètement mutilé. Elle lui avait arraché les deux yeux. Elle lui avait coupé la langue, arraché les dents, sectionné les doigts, coupé son appareil génital. Toutes ces choses traînaient sur le sol de la pièce, noyés dans une marre de sang et de pus. Elle lui avait également brûlé les pieds et scarifié les jambes. Kanda était entre le blanc et le violet. Il n'avait plus la force de crier. Mais il souffrait, et Lulu aimait ça. Elle s'apprêta à finir sa vengeance. Elle attrapa le scalpel et commença à inciser son estomac. L'horloge indiquait 01h52.

Kanda était dans le hall. Il admirait la grandeur et la beauté de cette horloge qui trônait sur ce mur. Chacun de ses tic-tacs résonnaient dans tout le hall. Le sol tremblait, les murs faisaient résonner le son. C'était grandiose. Kanda se laissa aspirer par le néant sonore et visuel de ces murs blancs, de cette horloge noire et de son fonctionnement. Soudain, l'horloge explosa. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il se retourna et vit la cause de cet affront. La silhouette de tout à l'heure portait un pistolet. Kanda la vit s'enfuir par les deux portes à battants qui partaient vers l'extérieur. Il la suivit. Il courut dans les rues. Il n'y avait pas de gens. Ni de boutiques. Toutes les façades étaient lisses, sans décorations, sans portes, sans fenêtres. Kanda vit la silhouette s'engouffrer dans des petites rues. Il la suivit. Ces rues étaient bizarres. Il n'était plus dans la ville désormais. Il y avait toujours ces deux façades resserrées, il était toujours dans un passage étroit, mais le sol était recouvert d'herbe, et, au bout du chemin, un paysage féérique s'étendait. Il y avait un cerisier en fleurs, un champ de colza, des fleurs, un ciel bleu, un soleil éclatant. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au champ de colza, quelque chose l'arrêta. Une main s'était posée sur son épaule. Il se retourna et aperçut une montre à son poignet. 01h52.

J'étais toujours sous ce bureau. Je guettais l'arrivée de mon futur assassin avec peur, crainte, et tremblements. C'est là que j'aperçus la porte s'ouvrir. On pouvait distinguer sa longue robe blanche, qui lui recouvrait les pieds et qui empêchait de voir sa démarche. Mais bizarrement, on aurait dit qu'elle ne marchait pas, mais qu'elle flottait. Mais elle ne passa pas la porte qui suivait. Elle approchait vers mon bureau. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas conne. » Elle avait parlé et approchait de plus en plus de moi. Je hurlais. « Pourquoi as-tu hurlé ? C'est stupide. » Elle semblait vouloir me parler avant de me tuer. « De toute façon, vous m'aviez repéré avant. Et je n'ai plus aucune chance. Vous comprendrez bien qu'avec ma peur ante-mortem, je n'allais pas chanter le générique de Oui-Oui ». Elle ricana. « Mais, tu sais, c'est une idée de chanter le générique de Oui-Oui avant de mourir. Ca changerait de ces hurlements incessants, de ces « Pitié, épargnez-moi » et des insultes grossières. Cela donnerait une dimension plus joyeuse à leur mort. » J'étais surpris de son attitude. Je n'arrivais pas à la cerner. « Vous savez, vous allez me tuer, et je refuse de mourir sans connaître qui est mon assassin. » « Je ne te donnerais pas mon identité. » « Non, je veux simplement vous cerner. » Elle eut un temps de réflexion, puis s'assit sur une chaise. « Parlons ». Je décidais de lui poser la question la plus évidente à mes yeux. « Tout d'abord, pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ? » Elle lança, comme si c'était une évidence « Parce que, c'est comme le sexe. Un instinct primaire. Jouissif. » « Donc, il n'y a aucune raison particulière à ce que je sois ta prochaine victime. » « Non, absolument pas. » Je décidais maintenant de savoir ce qu'elle était non pas en tant que tueuse, mais en tant que personne. « Et donc, Tu fais quoi comme métier ? » Elle rigola. « Ahaha ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne travaille plus. Je suis en cavale. Avant j'étais caissière dans un supermarché. » « Tu as des enfants ? » Elle regarda le sol avec un air grave. « J'en avais. Ils n'ont que quelques mois. Je les ai placés dans un orphelinat après mon premier meurtre. » « Pourquoi as-tu commencé à tuer ? » Elle me regarda fixement. « J'ai tué mon mari, parce que quand il a appris que j'étais enceinte, il a osé s'enfuir, divorcer, et me demander une pension. J'été scandalisé. « Mais quel connard ce type ! » Elle sourit « Tu l'as dis. » Mais une question me restait toujours dans mon esprit. « Pourquoi avoir continué tes meurtres alors ? Pourquoi ne pas t'être enfuie avec tes enfants. » « Je n'étais pas prête à élever des enfants. Et puis, mon premier meurtre avait été comme… l'apogée du plaisir. Je suis tombée folle amoureuse de cette sensation. Depuis, j'ère dans ce métro, dans l'attente d'un quelconque idiot qui ne saurait pas que celle-ci est condamnée et qu'il y a une nouvelle station. » Nous nous regardâmes longuement, et je ressentis l'impatience dans son regard. Je me levais, me soumettant à sa sentence, vaincu. Je la regardais, puis lui lançai « Commençons ». Elle se leva et me mit un mouchoir devant le nez. Tout était flou. Je m'endormis aussitôt. La dernière chose que j'aperçus était sa montre, qui indiquait 2h03.

Lavi restait hagard devant cette baignoire. Il admirait les roses. Elles étaient magnifiques, intemporelles, magiques. Soudain, il les vit bouger. Puis, très vite, il aperçut une silhouette qui sauta hors de la baignoire. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Allen. Le seul changement était le côté de son visage où était située sa cicatrice. La silhouette le regarda longuement, puis finit par lancer « Prenons un bain. » Lavi était étonné par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. « Mais, elle est plein de roses. » 'Allen bis ' soupira puis le regarda avec consternation. « Où est-ce que tu vois des roses ? » Lavi se retourna pour apercevoir que la baignoire était maintenant remplie d'eau, dont la surface était recouverte de bulles et de mousse de savon. Lavi ne comprenait pas pourquoi il exécuta l'ordre de 'bis'. Cependant, il se déshabilla et vint dans la baignoire, pour finir par être rejoint par le clone imparfait. Mais il aperçut vite quelque chose de troublant, de dégoûtant, d'écœurant. La peau du clone se tailladait au fur et à mesure qu'il rentrait dans l'eau, des morceaux de peaux et du sang tombant dans le liquide mousseux. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? ». La réplique ne répondit pas de suite et sourit, avant de finir par être entièrement allongé dans la baignoire, son corps entièrement dépecé. Il toucha la jambe de Lavi avec sa jambe meurtrie, puis lui dit « Regarde en bas. » Lavi baissa les yeux et vit qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans de l'eau, mais dans des lames de rasoir. Et sa peau commença à se taillader comme celle du clone. Le clone, quant à lui, riait aux éclats en observant Lavi se débattre. Lavi commença à faire un malaise dû à sa forte perte de sang. La dernière chose qu'il aperçut fut l'inscription sur le miroir, qui, maintenant, avait changé. Il y avait marqué 2h03.

Lulu terminait son œuvre. Après lui avoir retiré les intestins, les reins, le foie et le pancréas, Lulu voulait finir 'en beauté '. Elle attrapa le cœur de Kanda, sans l'arracher de son corps. Puis elle commença à le manger. Ca avait le goût des fraises et du sucre. En même temps qu'elle savourait le fruit de sa vengeance, Lulu regarda Kanda, qui était toujours vivant. Une fois ce délice savouré, Lulu alla à l'autre bout de la pièce et attrapa l'horloge qu'il y avait au mur. Lulu attrapa l'aiguille et transperça l'aorte de Kanda avec. Il mourut quelques minutes après. Une fois son devoir accompli, Lulu attrapa le cadran et se mit en face du cadavre de Kanda. Elle posa un baiser sur sa bouche puis lui tourna le dos et s'assit sur ses genoux. Puis elle regarda le cadran longuement, puis l'utilisa pour se frapper violemment la tête. Elle la frappa une cinquantaine de fois au moins. Une fois que son crâne fut brisé, elle s'allongea sur Kanda et le prit dans ses bras. Elle mourut, sa tête brisée enfouie dans ses cheveux. L'horloge ensanglantée indiquait 2h03.

Kanda put maintenant observer la personne. C'était Lavi. Non, ce n'était pas Lavi. Il y avait Lavi et Allen. Ils étaient collés tous les deux, par le bras, comme des frères siamois. Kanda trouva enfin le but de son périple : la destruction des deux personnes qu'il détestait le plus sur cette terre. « Préparez-vous à mourir. » Allen et Lavi s'embrassèrent et dirent à l'unisson « Nous sommes prêts ». Kanda dégaina son katana. Les deux autres n'opposaient aucune résistance. Ils n'essayaient pas de se cacher, ils n'avaient pas d'armes, ils étaient debout et ils pleuraient. Kanda les transperça tous les deux en même temps. Ils moururent sur le coup. Kanda retira son katana de leurs deux corps sans vie, et l'orifice que son arme avait causé était rempli de lumière. Une lumière très forte, aveuglante, qui s'épaississait maintenant sur le paysage. Elle arriva au niveau de Kanda. Cela le brula. Quand il fut recouvert par la lumière, Kanda s'enflamma. Ce qu'il vit apparaître le surprit. Dans cette immensité blanche que seul son corps en flamme souillait, il vit apparaître deux chiffres gigantesques. Il mourut en observant ces chiffres. 2h03.

Lavi se réveilla dans son lit. Il vérifia ses messages. Il n'y en avait aucun sur le téléphone. Il n'avait passé aucun appel cette nuit. Il vint dans la salle de bain. Le miroir était propre et la baignoire était vide. Il était rassuré. Il vérifia sa montre. Il était 8h00.

Lulu se réveilla sur son lit, et se sentit légère, fraîche et épanouie. Joyeuse, rayonnante. Elle était dans son lit. Elle ne s'était pas levée pour aller vers la porte et crier dans la rue. Elle se souvint que c'était un rêve. Ce qu'elle ne se souvint pas, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait à Kanda et qui lui avait apporté une telle allégresse. Il était 8h00.

Kanda était dans sa chambre. Il se réveilla. Il ne se souvint pas de son rêve. Mais il se sentait déprimé, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il vérifia ses messages. La rumeur avait bien circulé, tous ses amis étaient au courant. Il regarda son horloge, qui portait une légère tâche rouge au niveau d'une aiguille. Il était 8h00.

Quand je me suis réveillé, je me retrouvais sur le siège de métro où j'étais, toujours à la même station. Je me levai, et j'aperçus une chose tomber à mes pieds. Une carte. Elle disait « Au meurtre que je n'ai pas voulu réaliser. » Je vérifiai ma montre. Il était 8h00.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 6.**

**A/N :** Bon, désolé pour la nullité de ce chapitre. Le truc des heures, je sais, c'était nul, mais c'était mon petit trip. En tout cas j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, qui était bien prévu pour le 9 mai (désolé, j'ai marqué 9 juin, désolé, ne me tuez pas). Enfin bon, c'était juste histoire de voyager dans le subconscient des personnages. Je me suis éclaté à l'écrire, j'ai mis tout ce qui me passait par la tête donc ce n'est pas forcément un prix goncour xD

N'oubliez pas les reviews qui sont chère à mon cœur, même si elles sont négatives. Donc, cette fois ci, pas d'erreur, prochain chapitre Le Samedi 23 Mai 2009 vers le soir. Bises.


	7. Deep Water

**Titre :** Loneliness, chapitre 7 : Deep Water.

**Genre :** Romance, humour, drama.

**Résumé :** Rumeur & Honte.

**Warning :** Yaoi, OOC, cucu, marques commerciales, vulgarité.

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas -Man et les personnages appartiennent donc non pas à Kappauf mais bel et bien à Katsura Hoshino.

**A/N :** Après un lemon horriblement nul et un chapitre « subconscient » assez merdique, revenons un petit peu sur les bases, c'est-à-dire humour débile et amour cucu. Un petit peu de Drama aussi quand même parce que vu ce que j'ai fais avec le personnage de Kanda & Lulu… Enfin bon, c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre destiné au peu de lecteurs qui me restent. Bises.

**Loneliness, Chapitre 7 :**

**« Deep Water ».**

Je sortis de la rame et mis la carte dans ma poche. Je m'étonnais de qui avait pu bien écrire ça. J'espérai que le rêve que j'avais eu la veille n'était pas une réalité. J'inspectais la station. Il n'y avait pas de cadavres dans les toilettes, ni de choses bizarres dans la salle de surveillance et il n'y avait pas de bureau qui s'étendaient en nombre jusqu'à l'infini. « Huh, qu'est-ce que je peux être con. » Je vérifiai les grilles. Elles étaient ouvertes. Je descendis jusqu'à la rame qui remontait chez moi, sans apercevoir l'œil gris, caché sous une masse capillaire insalubre, qui était en train de m'observer.

J'irai directement au Starbucks ce matin, inutile que je me fasse engueuler par Cross parce que je ne lui avais pas fait le dîner. J'attendais dans la rame le temps que j'arrive à ma station. Le train s'y arrêta. Il n'y avait toujours personne dans ces fichues stations. Je restai dans le train. 15 minutes d'ennui plus tard, j'arrivais au Starbucks, où je commandai mon petit déjeuner habituel. Je montai à l'étage et eu la surprise d'y trouver Lavi et Lulu qui avait une tête d'enterrement. « Salut ! ». J'étais apparemment le seul à avoir un tempérament rayonnant. Ils me lancèrent tous deux un « Salut. » d'une voix grave et monotone. Lulu monta les yeux vers moi et me dis avec empathie « Désolé, on est en réunion de crise. Kanda m'a quitté, et il menace de tout dire à propos de votre relation. En gros, vous êtes dans la merde et je suis en pleine dépression. » Je ne m'en souciais plus guère. J'avais admis que je n'étais pas la personne la plus malheureuse du monde, suite à la chance que j'avais eu de survivre dans (mon rêve ?) la chose que j'ai vu la nuit dernière. « Pas une once de joie ? Moi hier j'ai parlé avec une serial killeuse et elle m'a épargné. » Lulu ricana « Quel joli rêve. Moi j'ai rêvé que j'avais une vie merveilleuse avec Kanda. Après j'ai rêvé que j'avais hurlé dans la rue et que je me prenais pour Dieu et après j'ai rêvé que je le torturais. » Et Lavi, enfoui dans son café, me lança « J'ai rêvé qu'un fou voulait me tuer, et que j'ai pris un bain de lames de rasoir avec toi. ». J'étais vraiment le seul à ne pas être au bord du suicide « Ah, c'est… merveilleux… Prenons un café et sourions béatement ! » Nous sourîmes béatement en effet mais nous ne pûmes rester ainsi que quelques secondes à cause de l'ambiance d'une lourdeur exagérée. Lavi garda son sérieux « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec cet enfoiré ! Il a sûrement dis ce qu'il a vu à tous les types dans son répertoire. Tout le monde est déjà au courant. On est fichu. Aide-moi, et plantes moi cette paille dans l'aorte. » Lulu fit mine de lui prendre la paille qu'il brandissait. « Non, c'est moi qui en ai besoin. Après la ruprture d'hier soir, Kanda voudra se venger. Je parie que cet enculé veut vous détruire pour mieux me détruire ensuite. Vous n'êtes que le début. » Et là, tout à coup, un élan de fraîcheur, de spontanéité et d'optimisme régna à la table. « Bon, au moins on est pas les plus dans la merde ! » Puis je tapais l'épaule de Lulu pour lui apporter courage au cours des épreuves à venir. Lulu sourit légèrement « Oui, mais là n'est pas la question, là, c'est vous deux. J'ai pas envie d'avoir deux loques au bord du suicide quand il s'en prendra à moi. » Je ne m'en faisais plus tellement à propos de ça « Et ben on ne dit rien aux enfoirés qui nous demandent si la rumeur est fondée, on en parle qu'aux amis et on évite que la rumeur se propage à Cross et aux parents de Lavi. De toute façon, le lycée trouvera bien un jour une rumeur plus croustillante ! Yen a au moins une par jour… Espérons qu'un trafic de drogue ait lieu, on sera plus vite oubliés. Lulu, pourquoi tu ne vendrais pas de la beuh ? » Lulu se retourna, écarquilla les yeux et me fit un O d'indignation « Je ne vends pas. Et puis, au bout d'une semaine c'est sûr c'est oublié. Mais pour éviter que vos parents l'apprennent, comment on fait ? » Et là, une idée, un miracle apparut dans mon esprit « On les nie, et on fait semblant de sortir avec une fille, qui sera, en l'occurrence, toi. » Lulu et Lavi étaient surpris de ma réponse « Pas au collège, mais ce soir, j'arrive avec Lulu à mon bras et je la présente en tant que ma nouvelle copine à Cross. Et le lendemain, ce sera au tour de Lavi. » Lavi hocha la tête « Pas coooon… Je suis pour. » Je levai vite la main « Je suis pour aussi. » Et Lulu baissa la tête avec dépit « Je me soumets. » Lavi commença à secouer les bras et à paniquer « IL EST 8H27 » Vu que les portes du collège ferment à 8h30, nous nous hâtâmes légèrement.

Une fois arrivés, les portes fermèrent dans notre dos. La foule se tût et ne regardait que nous. Nous n'étions plus d'aucun camp. Nous n'étions plus branchés, ni ringards, ni normaux, ni incroyablement inintéressants. Nous étions intéressants. Nous étions des bêtes de foire. Le silence se rompît et laissa place aux chuchotements. Le chuchotement des ragots. Nous nous tûmes. Et Lavi continua à marcher en regardant le sol, et il sourit. Je suivis le mouvement. Lulu aussi. Nous n'étions plus des bêtes de foires. Nous étions des imbéciles heureux. Nous levâmes le regard et nous regardâmes les gens dans les yeux, ils détournaient le regard, ils avaient honte. Et c'est là, que d'un élan d'héroïsme incroyable, je montai dans la vie scolaire et pris le microphone. Les surveillants ne disaient rien. Ils voyaient ce qui se passait dans la cour, ils n'opposèrent donc aucune résistance à mon intrusion sonore. « Sincèrement, vous n'avez rien d'autre à foutre ?! Oui, j'avoue, je suis gay. Et Lavi est gay. Mais c'est rien ! On aime qui on aime ! Des gens peuvent aimer des gens du même sexe. Et ça ne fait pas d'eux des monstres. Alors, juste, fermez vos gueules, laissez-nous vivre. C'est pas ce que vous faisiez quand vous croyiez qu'on faisait partie de votre norme ? Lâchez-nous. »

Je reposais le micro. Je me retournais. Je pris Lavi et Lulu par le bras et je sortis de la vie scolaire. Et là, comme une provocation profanatrice, je me levai sur un banc, j'entraînai Lavi dessus et je l'embrassai devant toute le foule, qui ne trouvait rien à dire. Ils se retournèrent, honteux, et firent comme si de rien n'était. Ils étaient puérils, ennuyeux. Banals et d'une normalité affligeante. Je redescendis, et le temps fut de mon côté. La sonnerie sonna. J'entrai donc dans ma salle d'histoire, délaissant Lavi, m'installant vite au fond au côté de Lulu et m'éloignai des conversations qui voulaient débuter.

Le cours était comme d'habitude, ennuyeux et inintéressant. Sauf que là, il y règnait une atmosphère de triomphe : mon triomphe, j'ai fais mon « coming-out », et je l'ai fais en beauté. Je me foutais de l'avis des autres. Lavi aussi. C'est tout ce qui comptait. J'étais heureux. Une fois que nous eûmes entendu le pourquoi du comment de la décolonisation de l'Inde, nous partîmes à notre cours d'Anglais.

Toujours aussi chiant. Nous avons eu une rédaction à faire sur un thème qui m'a semblé très adéquat à la journée d'aujourd'hui « Racontez une histoire d'amour ». J'ai décidé de faire dans le banal, dans ce qu'il plaît à tout le monde, dans ce qui est d'une normalité affligeante : Une fille nunuche et chochotte et ultra-timide tombe amoureuse d'un garçon blond aux yeux bleus et elle n'ose pas le lui dire et après ils tombent amoureux, elle se fait engrosser et c'est la fin. J'aime écrire de la merde. Après avoir étalé ce sujet débile sur une double page, la cloche sonna et je dus à nouveau faire face à la foule qui n'avait de toute évidence toujours pas évolué.

Ils ne disaient rien, ce qui était une bonne chose. Moi et Lulu rejoignîmes Lavi et Leenalee afin d'avoir une conversation intelligente et constructive. Leenalee me vit arriver, me fit un gros (énorme) câlin, la bise, puis me dit « Allen ! » Son visage se ternit légèrement « Je suis désolé pour toi et Lavi d'être entourés de gens étroits d'esprit. Mais tu as eu raison de dire ce que tu pensais. C'était très bien. » Je rougissais légèrement. Je hais les compliments « Merci ! C'est gentil. Et comment la populace a appris le fait qu'on… ? » Et à ma non surprise, Leenalee me répondit ceci « Oh, c'est Kanda qui a envoyé un mail à une partie du collège et après ça a circulé au bouche à oreille. ». Je tapais du pied puis je regardais Lulu « Je le savais ! Ca pouvait être que ce connard. Pourquoi es-tu sortie avec un tel con ». Lulu restera toujours Lulu « Il était beau. Et niveau sexe c'était parfait. Il me suffisait amplement. ». Je cherchais quelque chose de sarcastique à lui lancer à la gueule… « Note pour plus tard : offrir un joli vibromasseur pour Lulu à son anniversaire. ». Elle m'écrasa le pied avec fougue et véhémence, causant la sortie d'un « AAAH ! ». Elle était contente et fière d'elle et me narguait amplement. Cependant, mon attention se fixa sur Lavi « Ca va ? Les autres ne sont pas trop chiants ? ». Il haussa les épaules « Non, mais j'ai peur que mes parents l'apprennent. ». J'avais oublié ce détail. Et Cross ? Comment je vais faire avec lui ? Lui qui est le symbole de l'hétérosexualité et de l'aventure d'un soir ? Je suis bon pour le bûcher… « Mais on a déjà un plan avec Lulu ! ». Il ne restait pas convaincu « Oui, mais imagine que ça foire ! ». Et c'est là que je commençais à me faire du souci. Je ne savais pas quoi répliquer. « Et bien… ». Je fus interrompu, ou plutôt sauvé par la sonnerie. Et c'était parti pour les deux heures de sport du Mardi. J'étais le seul garçon à détester ça. Ca pue la sueur, ça fait mal, c'est chiant. En plus, les garçons étaient dans un autre groupe que les filles. Et les garçons de ma classe étaient d'une puérilité et d'une étroitesse d'esprit déconcertante. Je détestais vraiment ça.

15 minutes plus tard. Nous avions pris le bus. Nous arrivâmes à la salle de sport. Nous avançâmes vers les vestiaires. Je détestais ça. Le fait de ne pas avoir d'intimité pour se changer. En plus, avec mon bras difforme, la tâche était encore plus honteuse. Une fois arrivés dans les vestiaires, les garçons me passaient devant et ne me laissaient pas entrer. J'ai entendu quelques paroles venant de leur bouche : « Ne le laisse pas rentrer ! J'ai pas envie qu'il me viole ! Les filles c'est l'autre groupe ! ». Venant d'une bande de crétins boutonneux accros aux jeux de foot et à la masturbation, ces remarques ne me blessaient pas. J'entrai tout de même. Je me changeai. Je faisais mine de ne plus entendre leurs idioties méchantes. Même si ces personnes valaient bien moins que moi, le moment restait dur à passer. Je finis de me changer sans dire mot et je sortis de la pièce en laissant la porte grande ouverte. J'arrivais sur le terrain extérieur. Aujourd'hui, à ce que je voyais, nous allions avoir foot. Génial, en plus c'est vraiment le sport que je déteste le plus. Vie de merde. Une fois arrivé au milieu, le prof de sport commençait déjà à gueuler. « ALLEZ ! EN ÉQUIPE DE DEUX !!! BANDE DE FÉNIASSES !!! ». Génial. Est-ce que le destin avait envie de s'acharner sur moi aujourd'hui ? Encore une fois, une merde m'arriva : Je me retrouvais avec le type que je détestais le plus dans la classe. Pas besoin de description physique, il se résumait en un mot : LAID. Laid dans les deux sens : Physique (cheveux gras, visage imitation pizza, morve au nez, yeux vert caca d'oie et dents pourries) et Psychique (gros connard d'enculé de merde). « Alors, ça va la tapette ? ». Je décidais de ne pas m'abaisser à son niveau. J'avais un niveau de langage élevé et un vocabulaire large. Je n'avais pas besoin de me lancer dans un marathon d'insultes. Le prof continuait les instructions. Nous avions un terrain pour deux et chacun devait mettre son ballon dans le but de l'autre. Rien de plus chiant.

Après ces 1 heures et demi de blagues pourries, d'insulte et d'ennui sportif, nous retournâmes nous changer. J'enfilai vite mes affaires afin de partir de l'antre de la promiscuité qui puait la sueur et qui contenait un nombre incalculable de cons. Nous montâmes dans le bus, je mis en marche mon iPod et nous partîmes pour 15 minutes de route qui allait me faire rejoindre le soutien de mes amis, et de la personne qui était la plus chère à mon cœur.

Une fois arrivé, j'eus l'impression que la mentalité de la foule avait évolué, car son intérêt envers nous n'était plus que minime. Ou alors ils venaient de trouver une rumeur plus fraîche. Je rejoignis mon trio d'amis déprimés. « Ca va ? ». Leenalee était la seule personne rayonnante. Je me demande comment elle fait. Elle est toujours rayonnante. Je sais, elle prend du LSD. « Oui oui oui ! Et toi le sport ? Ah, sûrement pas j'imagine avec les garçons… ». En plus elle pouvait savoir ce que ressentent les autres ! Mais que prend-elle en plus du LSD ? De l'arnica ? « T'as tout deviné. Je me suis retrouvé avec la bande de crétins boutonneux accros aux jeux de foot et à la masturbation. ». Lulu et Leenalee acquiescèrent et dirent en même temps « Le pire c'est que c'est exactement ça. » Leenalee continua « La majorité des garçons et comme ça et le plus triste c'est que… » Et Lulu, avec son optimisme incroyable, termina la phrase « … c'est que ça se détériore de plus en plus avec le temps. Je sais pas si c'est à cause de la sexualité parce que tous les mecs hétéros que je connais sont des cons. ». Je trouvais son discours un petit peu discriminatoire mais j'acquiesçais bêtement, car contredire Lulu termine toujours par un débat cinglant de plusieurs heures. Lavi, qui n'avait pas fait signe de sa présence jusqu'ici, demanda en continuant à regarder le sol « On va bouffer ? ».

Nous fîmes la queue jusqu'à l'intérieur du self mais je me tracassais pour Lavi. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas. Je lui demandais au creux de l'oreille « Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé. » Et Lavi haussa les épaules. « Rien. ». Il mentait très mal. Comment moi, qui aime savoir faire exemple d'hypocrisie quand j'en ai besoin, peut aimer un type si honnête ? Il est trop parfait. Je décidais de garder sa fausse affirmation pour le moment. Je le prendrai à part après le repas. Nous arrivâmes au niveau des plats. Je pris une salade composée, un beignet au nutella et le seul plat disponible : des courgettes fluorescentes avec de la crêpe au lait caillé. Oui, car à ce stade ce n'était pas du fromage mais du lait pourri. Nous nous installâmes après avoir désespérément cherché une table dans le tumulte et l'ambiance bruyante du réfectoire. Personne ne disait rien. Trop occupés à manger. Trop fatigués. Trop déprimés. Ils étaient tous occupés à manger leur nourriture au goût et à l'aspect douteux. Après une salade mangeable, je mangeai mes courgettes fluorescentes au goût passable en camouflant ma crêpe au rien sous une couche épaisse de serviettes et de pain. Je finissais en me régalant de la suprématie de la « grasseur » : Le beignet au nutella. Le gras coulait quand on le touchait. Ca sentait le gras. Ca goûtait le gras. C'était du gras. Nous quittâmes le self sans dire mot.

Après avoir pris 932 kg en un seul repas, nous retournâmes dans la cour, trouvâmes un banc libre et s'assîmes dessus. Il faisait chaud et bon. Le ciel s'était dégagé. C'était rare pour la saison. Leenalee s'étirait et baillait « J'aurais dû prendre un T-Shirt à manches courtes ! ». J'aimais ce temps, quand il ne faisait pas trop chaud et qu'on pouvait sentir les doux rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Mais c'est toujours au moment où on en a le moins besoin qu'une merde arrive. Juste alors que nous finîmes moi, Lavi, Lulu et Leenalee de retirer nos vestes, le ciel s'assombrit à une vitesse folle. Lavi regarda et commença à râler « Je crois que j'ai senti une goutte ». Il croyait. En un instant, cette légère rosée se transforma en putain de pluie diluvienne. En Angleterre, la pluie est fréquente, mais elle n'est pas souvent aussi forte. Nous essayâmes de remettre nos vestes le plus vite possible. Lavi avait le zip de sa veste qui ne voulait pas se fermer « Putain de Merde ! ». Une fois que nous fûmes couverts, j'essayai de me lever histoire de me mettre à l'abri. Lulu me fit un non de la tête. Elle sortit son parapluie. Heureusement, il nous couvrait tous les 4. C'est ce qu'on pouvait appeler un « King Size Umbrella ». Je me demandais quand même où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu se l'acheter. « Où est-ce que t'as trouvé un parapluie aussi grand ? ». Je levai la tête pour voir les motifs. « Ne me dis pas que… ! » Mais Lulu affirma « Et siiii… ». Leenalee ne comprenait pas ce que nous comprenions. « Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous… » elle leva la tête pour voir ce qui m'avait choqué « Oh putain ne me dit pas que … ». Et Lulu continua avec son air fier « Et oui. ». Et Lavi termina d'affirmer notre désarroi « MAIS C'EST UN BURBERRY ??? ». Et c'était un Burberry. Cela me troublait quand même légèrement. Comment une fille si jeune pouvait avoir un parapluie aussi cher. C'est alors que je me souvins que sa mère était multimillionnaire. Je trouvais ça quand même con de mettre autant d'argent dans un parapluie « C'est d'un ringardisme… Tous les riches ont des parapluies de riches ! Ce serait plus original d'en voir se trimballer avec un parapluie éco + ! ». Leenalee continuai ma thèse, très sérieuse « Oui. Ce serait un chamboulement majeur dans le monde de la mode. ». Et Lavi conclut avec brio « Oui, ce serait comme… un bon bounty : une symphonie de couleurs et de sensations. ». Lulu paraissait vexée du fait que l'on arrête de la flatter. « Mais, tu sais, on fait ça parce qu'on te jalouse ! ». Lulu me regardait avec les yeux pleins de joie « Oh, c'est vrai ???! ». Et elle m'enlaça longuement. Finalement, on ne dirait pas, mais elle est assez sensible.

La sonnerie sonne. Pendant notre temps libre nous n'avions rien trouvé de mieux que de continuer à parler du parapluie de Lulu. Maintenant moi et elle devions nous rendre en salle d'Espagnol. J'avoue n'avoir jamais accroché avec cette matière. Certes, la prof était dynamique, enthousiaste, géniale, merveilleuse (on pouvait même la qualifier de « Bon Bounty ») mais je n'aimais pas cette langue. Les conjugaisons étaient trop latines, l'accent était trop bizarre, les mots étaient compliqués, enfin bref, ce n'était pas mon truc. Je restais là à la regarder parler. Elle faisait son cours. Je m'efforçai de suivre. Quand on a un prof sympa, il faut quand même le soutenir moralement pour ne pas qu'il tombe dans la dépression face à une bande d'ados à moitié endormis. Le cours se passa bien, je ne fus pas interrogé, à mon grand bonheur et on me rendit une très bonne note. La cloche sonna. Je rangeai mes affaires en hâte et j'allais maintenant vers la salle de maths.

J'ai toujours aimé aller à cette salle à cause du couloir. En fait, la salle était dans la partie rénovée. Quand on était à l'étage, le couloir qui allait vers la salle de maths donne une vue sur le hall, d'où on pouvait voir tout le monde. Lulu appelait ça le « Suicidariat » à cause du manque de sécurité que procurait la barrière, minuscule. Je passais deux ou trois minutes à observer la masse grouillante et stupide des élèves plaintifs. C'était plus distrayant qu'un documentaire animalier. J'en ferais un DVD. J'appellerais ça « Analyse du micro cosmos de la stupidité. ». Nous rentrâmes, à mon plus grand désespoir, en cours de maths. Bien sûr, mes pensées se tournaient vers autre chose que la méthode de substitution. Je repensai à Lavi. C'est là que je me rappelai que je ne lui avais pas demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Il fallait que je le sache. Je mourrais d'impatience. Chaque minute semblait une journée. Une heure semblerait un an. Je m'énervais sur ma chaise. Je mordillais mon stylo. J'étais impatient. Lulu commença à le remarquer « Mais Allen, Calme-toi ! ». Je la regardais avec étonnement. Ca se voyait tellement ? « Ah, désolé. ». Le reste du cours de maths continua à se dérouler dans ce climat d'ennui et de complexité qui lui était propre. Et là, quand on commençait à ne plus l'attendre, la cloche sonna, telle le messie. Telle Dieu qui sauve les martyrs ! C'était un moment de joie et d'exaltation intense. Je me hâtais de ranger mes affaires, mis ma veste en vitesse et courut dans le couloir, délaissant la pauvre Lulu dans mon sillage.

C'était la deuxième récré. Celle que je préférais. C'était toujours la meilleure parce qu'on était tous fatigués, et c'est quand on est fatigué qu'on a les meilleurs délires. Je vis arriver Lavi. Il n'était toujours pas dans son assiette. Il n'avait pas l'air de nager dans le désespoir le plus profond, mais il ne rayonnait pas de bonheur, ce qui était mauvais signe face à son attitude normale. « Lavi, qu'est-ce que tu as ? ». Il n'y avait ni Lulu, ni Leenalee. Elles étaient restées devant la salle de Maths, nous laissant un peu de temps pour bavarder. « Rien… ». Il regardait le sol. Je m'étonnais à quel point il mentait mal. « Je sais que quelque chose cloche, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as ton arrêt de mort pour ce soir ? ». Il me regardait. Il n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle. Ce n'était pas censé l'être vraiment. « Non. C'est juste que… J'ai vu Kanda toute à l'heure. Il a vu que ça ne nous a pas beaucoup affectés que tout le collège le sache… ». Je n'aime pas les phrases à trous « Et… ». Il prit son souffle et il m'expliqua « Il menace de le dire à nos parents. ». J'ai eu un choc. Pas un petit choc. Le choc qu'on sent dans la gorge et qui fait mal. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Je courais aux toilettes. Je vomissais. La nourriture que j'avais ingurgitée était devenue méconnaissable. Elle était déformée. C'était fascinant. Et je restais là. Seul, face à mon excrément gastrique. Je le contemplais. Et je pleurais. Et là, la cloche sonna. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me trouve ici. Je suis donc, à mon non-envie, retourné en classe pour subir le cours d'Anglais.

Le cours d'Anglais était toujours, anglais. Mais il passait vite. Trop vite. J'aurais aimé qu'il dure le plus longtemps possible. Je visionnai déjà Cross, prenant mes valises et les balançant par la fenêtre. Je voyais Lavi subir la même chose. Et je nous voyais tous deux, obligés de vivre dans le métro désaffecté avec aucune nourriture, et être obligés de pratiquer le cannibalisme pour survivre. Et c'est moi qui l'aurais tué. Et puis j'aurais fini par sauter sur les rails pour qu'un des métros vides m'écrase. Il fallait que je me calme. Ce soir, j'irais dormir chez Lulu. Il faut que je lui en parle, à elle et à Lavi. La cloche sonna.

Nous sortîmes de la classe en trombe, essayant de rejoindre Lavi le plus vite possible. Je savais quoi faire. Réunion de crise au Starbucks. Après l'avoir rejoint à la sortie, nous nous installâmes dans mon lieu préféré afin de converser, calmement, sur le problème plus qu'épineux du ''foutage à la porte''. Personne ne parlait. Je commençais à parler de mon plan. « J'ai un plan. ». Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers moi en attendant la suite. « Nous n'avons qu'à leur envoyer un message pour dire qu'on dort chez Lulu pour la nuit. Oh, un détail, on peut dormir chez toi ? ». Lulu sourit et affirma « Meuuuuh Oui ! ». Au moins une bonne nouvelle. « Donc, plus tard, vers la nuit, on ira tous les trois espionner ma maison. On entrera par la porte de derrière et on verra ce que fait Cross. S'il est au bord du suicide et qu'il parle de moi en disant 'Mais pourquoi donc ??!', je suis condamné à vivre chez Lulu pour un mois. Sinon, je peux retourner le voir le lendemain. Et puis après, on fait pareil pour la famille à Lavi ». Les deux n'avaient pas l'air convaincus. Lulu prit la parole. « Bon, écoutez, ce plan ne m'enchante pas trop, et il a l'air un peu craignos, mais franchement je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire à part ça. ». Lavi affirma « Bon, il nous reste plus que ça à faire. ».

Nous terminâmes notre café délicieusement merveilleux puis nous nous mîmes en route vers la rame de métro. Maintenant, je savais qu'elle était moins empruntée parce qu'une nouvelle était construite mais là quand même, pour qu'elle soit complètement vide… Nous montâmes dans la rame. Encore 15 minutes de métro. Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup. Nous étions dans un état semi-végétatif à cause de trois choses : le mauvais temps, la fatigue et la peur que nos parents sachent à propos de notre relation. 10 minutes s'étaient écoulées. Rien ne s'était passé, mais ce n'était pas ennuyeux, c'était… reposant. On ne parlait pas, on ne bougeait pas. C'était presque si on ne respirait pas. J'étais à moitié endormi. Les lumières du métro commençaient à clignoter. Je voyais quelqu'un derrière la porte, qui me regardait avec un couteau. Lavi et Lulu l'avaient vu mais ne paniquaient pas. Nous restions assis à l'observer nous observer. C'était agréable. A la limite, j'aurais préféré me faire tuer qu'affronter Cross. Nous arrivâmes à la station. Le train s'arrêta. Je me rendis compte que l'homme au couteau n'était en fait qu'une hallucination due à la fatigue. Dommage.

Nous sortîmes de la rame. Nous remontâmes jusqu'à la rue et nous rentrâmes chez Lulu. Nous allâmes dans sa cuisine et nous sautions sur le pot de Nutella. C'est fou comment on se tourne vers les choses mauvaises pour la santé quand on ne va pas bien. Serait-ce du masochisme ? On s'en fout, tant qu'on aime ça. Nous étions tous sur le canapé, à regarder la télé. Le pot était au milieu, nous avions tous nos cuillères. Nous terminâmes le pot en 15 minutes. Nous continuâmes notre soirée stupide à regarder les facétieuses péripéties de « Ally McBeal », toujours désespérément et désespérément avocate. Après une cinquantaine d'épisodes, nous décidâmes qu'il était temps (19h15) de prendre une douche et de faire nos devoirs. Lulu y vint en premier et je commençais mes devoirs. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire mais ça me faisait chier quand même. Lavi termina la feuille de maths qu'il avait à remplir en 30 secondes. Je le regardais et l'enviais énormément « Lavi ?! ». Il me regarda après avoir fermé son sac « Quoi ? ». Et là, je lui lançais le plus adorable des regards dont j'étais capable. Personne ne pouvait y résister. PERSONNE. « Tu veux bien faire mes exos de maths ? ». Je lui tendis la feuille et il me dit, presque en me remerciant « Oh, oui, bien sûr. Merci ». Le 'merci' était de trop. Légèrement sarcastique à mon goût. Mais une fois qu'il eut fini, il me dit « Mais il y a une condition. ». J'écoutais, ennuyé d'avoir quelque chose à lui devoir « Laquelle est-ce ? ». Il me regarda et il me fit, avec des yeux de chien battu « Fais moi un bisou. ». Je le regardais et soupirai « Tu sais, t'avais pas besoin de me faire tes yeux de chien battu. ». Je rangeai la feuille dans mon sac, me mit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa. J'adorais ça. Même si je trouvais ça vulgaire en public (oui, car tous les gens désespérément célibataire rêvent de tuer les couples qui se bécotent), mais cela avait un effet merveilleux. Je me sentais léger. J'oubliais presque l'histoire de Cross et de ses parents. Nous entendîmes Lulu sortir de la salle de bain. « J'ai fini !!! ».

Nous montâmes tous les deux à l'étage. Lulu nous regarda avec un regard interrogateur « Vous allez pas quand même le faire dans MA salle de bain ??! ». Je la rassurais et lui tapant sur l'épaule « Mais non ma guenon ! Rappelles-toi, tu as DEUX salles de bain à l'étage. ». Elle semblait triste « Oui, mais moi je vais me retrouver toute seule comme une conne. ». Je lui filais ma feuille de maths et lui fit un bisou « Je me dépêche. Pendant ce temps, recopie mes maths. ». Elle me souriait « Oh, c'est trop gentil !!! ». Après un gros câlin, je réussis à me débarrasser de l'emprise de la pieuvre câline, puis je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain de la chambre de ses parents. Je vis Lavi derrière moi « Tu sais, je t'aime, mais je n'ai pas envie de CA maintenant. ». Je lui fis un bisou sur les lèvres et lui claqua la porte au nez. Je la fermai à clef, je me déshabillai, entrait dans la douche et me laissai aspirer quelques minutes dans une torpeur agréable, écoutant le bruit de l'eau chaude qui coulait et la regardant tomber sur ma peau. Après ce spectacle d'une inutilité déconcertante, je me savonnai, me rinçai et me rhabillai. Lavi n'était plus derrière la porte, j'entendais que le jet d'eau de l'autre salle de bain était en marche. Je descendis voir Lulu qui venait juste de terminer de recopier. « J'ai été si rapide ? ». Elle me regarda en niant de la tête « Non, c'est juste que je m'y suis mis ya 2 secondes. ». Je la regardais et me posai une question essentielle, vitale, importante « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à manger ??! ». J'avais la flemme de cuisiner, et à la voir, elle aussi. « On va commander du chinois, franchement, j'ai pas envie de cuisiner. Demande à Lavi si ça le gène pas. ». Je montai et gueulai à travers la porte « CA TE DERANGE PAS SI ON COMMANDE DU CHINOIS POUR CE SOIR ??? ». Je l'entendis gueuler très fort pour se faire entendre. Le jet d'eau faisait énormément de bruit « NON NON !!! ». Je redescendis voir Lulu. « On commande maintenant ? ». Elle attrapa le téléphone, me le tendit avec l'annuaire et me lança d'un air solennel « Oui, j'ai faim. ». Elle m'avait refilé une des tâches les plus ingrates : la commande. Oui, en effet, le type qui répondait au téléphone faisait peur. Il ne faisait pas peur, il terrorisait. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lulu ? ». Elle me regarda d'un air impatient et me répondit « Tu nous prends tous les 3 des nouilles sautées et du porc au caramel. Maintenant, COMMANDES ! ». Je déglutis et composais le numéro. La voix à glacer le sang répondu « QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ?!! ». Je perdais le courage, j'étais prêt à raccrocher. Lulu me regardait avec compassion « Allez, tu vas y arriver. ». Je repris courage et je combattis la voix horrible de mon interlocuteur « Je veux… ». La voix me coupa brutalement « ON DIT PAS 'JE VEUX' ! ON DIT 'JE VOUDRAIS' ». J'étais au bord des larmes « Je voudrais 3 portions de riz cantonné et 3 portions de poulet frit. ». J'étais soulagé d'avoir fait ma commande mais Lulu me regarda avec stupeur « C'est pas ça. ». Il fallait que je corrige ma commande « NON, excusez-moi… ». La voix me hurla dessus « NON, JE NE VOUS EXCUSE PAS !!! ». Je commençais à m'énerver. Je lui répondis « Je veux 3 portions de nouilles sautées et 3 portions de nouilles au caramel. Et je m'en contrefous de tes excuses de merde sale enfoiré ! On commande ici quasiment toutes les semaines, c'est pas en traitant les clients comme des merdeux que tu vas pouvoir vivre. Si tu continues comme ça ducon, tu vas te retrouver seul dans la rue et tu vas être obligé de manger ton bras pour survivre. Alors je t'ordonne de me demander pardon. ». Lulu me regardait, surprise, béatement, attendant la réponse de celui que je venais d'engueuler. « Pardon. VOTRE COMMANDE DE MERDE ARRIVERA DANS 15 PUTAINS DE MINUTES !!! ». J'étais heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas changé. Je raccrochais. Lulu me félicita « Bravo, tu as surmonté cette épreuve avec brio. ». Mais là, une question me trottina dans l'esprit « Mais, qui est-ce qui va lui ouvrir ??! Pas moi, j'ai surmonté un long dialogue. ». Lulu secoua les mains « Non, pas moi, ne me regarde pas… ». Et c'est là que Lavi arriva, tel le messie. Nous le regardâmes longuement avec un sourire tordu. Il nous regarda tous deux « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ».

Je devais le préparer pour ce qui serait une des épreuves les plus éprouvantes de sa vie. Je lui donnais £20 en vitesse pour qu'il n'ait pas à rester trop longtemps avec lui. Je lui expliquais les gestes de survie simples qui lui permettraient à s'en sortir. « Il sonne. Tu entrouvres légèrement la porte, juste assez pour que les boîtes passent. Tu prends les boîtes, tu donnes le billet et tu fermes en vitesse. Et après, tu cours te cacher dans la cuisine, tu guettes son départ par la fenêtre et après peut-être pourras-tu continuer à avoir une vie sans séquelles. ». Lavi semblait étrangement paniqué. Lulu l'encourageait « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'en sortir. ». En attendant, nous regardâmes la télé 10 minutes. Puis nous entendîmes sonner. Nous encourageâmes Lavi à l'unisson « Tu peux y arriver ! ». Il se leva, incertain, prit le billet et entrouvrit la porte. J'entendis la merveilleuse voix du livreur. « TES PUTAINS DE COMMANDES DUCON !!! ». Lavi attrapa les boîtes et lui tendit le billet de £20. Le livreur se calma « ALLEZ CONNARD, BONNE PUTAIN DE SOIREE !!! ». Lavi ferma la porte aussitôt, courut dans la cuisine, attendit en regardant par la fenêtre que le diable parte puis réussit à se calmer 5 minutes plus tard.

Le cœur de Lavi battait encore vite. Nous nous lassâmes d'attendre son retour sur terre et nous rejoignîmes la table. Le repas était délicieux encore une fois. Certes, le type du téléphone était exécrable, le livreur était exécrable et le cuisinier devait aussi être exécrable mais la nourriture y était divine. Lavi se remit de ses émotions et nous rejoignit. Nous savourâmes ce repas comme si c'était un BON BOUNTY. Lavi goûta avec appréhension puis lança « MAIS C'EST TROP BON CE PUTAIN DE TRUC !!! ». Chose à noter : la bouffe chinoise fait dire putain. Après nous être délectés de nos merveilleuses nouilles et de notre gratifiant porc au caramel, nous pleurâmes d'extase puis nous clôturâmes ce festin avec un magnifique taillefine aux pruneaux dont Lulu clamait les bienfaits gustatifs « Tu vois, un taillefine aux pruneaux, c'est la petite touche qui rend un repas inoubliable. ». Je n'avais pas peur de l'affirmer « Oui, tu as raison. Nous sommes fiers d'aimer… LE TAILLEFINE AUX PRUNEAUX !!! ». Lavi nous regardait d'un air horrifié, comme si nous étions des Smarties cannibales « Mais, qu'est-ce que cette folie taillefinesque ? Le diable serait-il en vous. DEMON, SORS DE CE CORPS !!! ». Je le regardais avec exaspération « Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu as pris des fraises. Tu es exclus du cercle très 'hype' des mangeurs de taillefine aux pruneaux. ». Lulu hocha la tête « Oui, tu ne mérites pas de nous côtoyer. Sors de nos vies. Lavi se levait de table. Je lui rattrapais le bras « Non, ne pars pas, nous te pardonnons. Tu n'es peut-être pas à notre hauteur spirituelle, mais je te permets de me servir. ». Lavi me regarda dans les yeux et me lança avec joie « Merci, vous êtes trop bons !!! ». Et je lui répondis « Oui oui, je sais. ». Je m'approchais de lui et rajoutais à son oreille « Et ce soir, tu vas être mon esclave. ». Lavi ne dit rien mais me rougit beaucoup et me fit pleins de gros sourires.

La télé indiquait 10h15. Je déclarais qu'il était l'heure de lancer l'opération commando. Lulu alla éteindre les appareils et les lumières de la maison, nous attrapâmes des vieux collants, nous fermâmes la porte à clef puis nous partîmes à notre expédition musclée. Nous stressions beaucoup. Mais ce qui est bizarre, c'est que quelquefois, quand on stresse, on est asocial et on ne parle pas, et quelques fois on se tape des fous rires incroyables pour un rien. C'était merveilleux. Nous entrâmes dans la station de métro. Je crus entendre un cri. Surement le fruit de mon imagination mais de toute façon ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les 'ghostbusters'. Nous rentrâmes dans le train qui venait d'arriver et allâmes vers ma station. Nous eûmes cinq minutes à patienter à l'intérieur. Cinq minutes extrêmement longues où nous rîmes pour un rien. Lavi bougeait les mains comme un aliéné. « Mais qu'est-ce que t'as Lavi !!! C'est le chinois, il t'a empoisonné !!! ». Lulu continua « TU AURAIS DU MANGER UN TAILLEFINE AUX PRUNEAUX !!!. ». Je la regardais en hochant la tête « Je suis la voix de la sagesse. Elle, la voix de la raison. Il faut nous écouter, sinon tu pourriras en enfer avec des hémorroïdes et un ordinateur pourri. Il ne te restera plus que tes yeux pour pleurer ! ». Lavi sanglota « Malheur, pourquoi ai-je pris des fraises ???! ».

Nous entendîmes le train s'arrêter. Nous étions arrivés à ma station. Nous qui étions en train de rire une minute plus tôt, nous affichâmes une tête d'enterrement des plus déprimantes. Nous sortîmes de la station, nous traversâmes les deux trois rues qui séparaient ma maison de mon moyen de transport préféré et nous arrivâmes devant le pas de porte. Je vérifiai que personne n'était dans la rue, et j'escaladai la clôture qui séparait mon jardin de la rue où s'étendait au moins un milliard de maisons identiques. Nous grimpâmes tous les trois. J'arrivais devant la porte de derrière. Je voyais que la cuisine était éteinte et que le salon était traversé uniquement par la lumière de la télévision. Je finissais d'établir mon plan « J'ouvre discrètement la porte, j'inspecte dans la maison si il n'y a pas eu de problèmes apparents et je pars en fermant la porte. Vous attendrez dans la cuisine et surveillerez Cross. Si il y a mouvement, Lavi me bipera avec son portable et on sort le plus vite possible. Normalement, il n'y aura pas de problème. ». Lavi ne semblait pas très rassuré « Et, si il nous voit et qu'on a pas le temps de partir ? ». Je lui tapais sur l'épaule « Et bien il appellera la police mais vu qu'il n'y aura pas eu entrée par effraction on aura très peu d'ennuis légaux. Par contre, moi, je me ferais démonter. ». Je glissais la clé dans la serrure très lentement. Je tournais la clé avec un silence magistral et je réussissais pour une fois à ouvrir cette porte sans la faire grincer. Nous laissâmes nos chaussures à l'entrée et marchâmes en chaussettes dans la maison sans aucun bruit. Lavi et Lulu se placèrent dos au mur qui séparait la cuisine et le salon pour observer les mouvements de Cross. A la télé il y avait un match de foot et on pouvait voir les mouvements de bras de mon maître qui semblaient décrire un trajet 'bière-bouche'. Lavi me fit un clin d'oeuil pour m'indiquer que je pouvais y aller. Je commençais mon tour d'inspection.

J'avais ma mini lampe torche. J'éclairais la cuisine. On pouvait voir quelques débris d'assiettes cassées sur le sol et un désordre incroyable. C'était assez habituel à vrai dire. Je continuais dans le couloir. Le cadre qui contenait la photo où j'étais avec Mana avait disparu du buffet de l'entrée. Je commençais à légèrement m'inquiéter. Je montais les escaliers recouverts de moquette rouge que j'avais toujours trouvés d'un goût horrible. Le buffet du palier ne contenait plus une seule photo. Plus de photo de moi et Lulu, plus de photo de moi et Mana au parc d'attractions. Je remarquais que dans les albums qui étaient rangés dans le meuble, les photos où je figurais avaient été enlevées, ce qui laissait de nombreuses pages blanches dans ces albums où je figurais sur quasiment toutes les images. Dans la salle de bain, je remarquais grâce à un doux fumet que la chasse n'eût pas été tirée. Par contre, sur le lavabo, ma brosse à dents et mon dentifrice ne figurait plus, dans la baignoire, mes gels douches et autres shampoings avaient disparu, mes parfums avaient disparu de l'étagère et ma brosse à cheveux s'était volatilisée. J'allais dans la chambre de Cross. Le seul endroit où rien ne manquait, sûrement parce que c'est le seul endroit où aucun objet n'a de rapport avec moi. Puis je m'attendais au pire. Je rentrais dans ma chambre.

La première chose que je remarquais était que la porte antérieurement blanche portait désormais des marques noires. Du brulé. Je poussais la porte. Le spectacle auquel j'assistais me mettait les larmes aux yeux. Mon lit était nu et désossé. La commode était vide et détruite. Mon ordinateur s'était fait exploser. Et la cerise sur le gâteau. Dans la petite cheminée qu'il y avait à l'autre bout de la pièce, tous mes effets personnels brulaient. Mes photos. Mes vêtements. Mes effets personnels. Tout brulait. Je remarquais tout de même qu'il avait oublié quelque chose : tous les objets que je mettais dans ma pochette à bandoulière étaient restés intacts, car je les avais pris samedi pour le shopping et je l'avais laissé chez Lulu. Il me restait donc un porte monnaie vide, mon iPod, mon appareil photo, mes lunettes de soleil. Je remarquais aussi qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le téléphone portable que j'avais tombé de l'autre côté du lit. Il aurait pu bien me servir la nuit dernière. Je le pris, puis descendis silencieusement. Lavi et Lulu me firent signe que tout allait bien. Il devait dormir. Nous sortîmes par la porte de la cuisine, fermâmes la porte à clef, enjambâmes la clôture et courûmes jusqu'à la station de métro. Tandis que nous attendions la prochaine rame, Lulu semblait être inquiète « Tout s'est bien passé ? ». Je regardais le sol « Non. ». Elle me lançait un regard étonné « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? ». Je me mis à sangloter « Tous mes objets… Il les a détruits… sauf le portable, il l'a pas vu. J'ai plus de vêtements, mon ordi est mort… Il me reste plus que les objets que j'ai laissés chez toi. ». Lavi et Lulu se passèrent de commentaire et montèrent dans la rame avec moi en me tenant par les épaules.

Nous prenions la rame qui revenait chez Lulu. La station où nous devions nous arrêter était celle qui était juste après la station de la rue commerciale. Nous avions donc au moins 20 bonnes minutes de métro. Nous ne disions rien. Le seul bruit que nous pouvions entendre était celui de mes sanglots qui commençaient à prendre fin. Ils ne disaient rien pour trois raisons. La première : j'étais d'une humeur massacrante. La deuxième : ils stressaient beaucoup pour notre deuxième visite nocturne. La troisième : ils commençaient à être fatigués. Le train s'arrêta en nous sortant de notre torpeur. C'était la station de Lulu. Je regardais ma montre. Cela ne faisait que 5 minutes que nous étions montés. Nous patientâmes 10 minutes. Arrêt. C'était celle de la rue commerciale. Et enfin, le train s'arrêta 10 minutes plus tard. Nous arrivâmes à la station de la maison de Lavi. Je prenais quelque chose au distributeur histoire de nous réveiller un peu. Un Red Bull. Je n'en avais jamais pris j'en goûtais. Le goût était horrible. Ca sentait le malabar. Ca avait la couleur de l'urine. Ca moussait comme de la bière. Et le goût était le mix de ces 3 choses. J'en passais à Lavi, qui avala avec difficulté puis vint le tour de Lulu qui se sacrifia et finit la canette en essayant de ne pas garder le goût en bouche trop longtemps.

Après la dégustation de cette boisson infecte, nous rejoignîmes la maison de Lavi. Elle n'était pas très loin. Elle n'était pas comme la mienne : ce n'était pas une rue où toutes les maisons étaient identiques, et la sienne était assez jolie et paraissait très grande.

Ce quartier était assez paisible. Il avait vraiment l'allure de ces jolis quartiers dans les films, où tout le monde se connaît, fait la fête et partage les ragots croustillants. Un de mes endroits de rêve, juste après un appart gigantesque avec vue sur Time Square. Quartier classieux, quartier majestueux, quartier bourge. Lavi devait avoir une vie sociale très étendue, ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Mes voisins sont des cons, Cross n'a QUE des ennemis. C'était désespérant. Je préférais oublier la nullité de ma vie avant que des larmes soient visibles

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 16.**

**A/N :** Désolé pour le manque d'originalité et l'absence de cohérence de l'histoire. Vous pouvez remarquer aussi ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que les autres, dû au fait que je préférais raconter la visite chez Lavi dans le prochain chapitre. Hum, sinon, je me demande quoi dire d'autre... Ah, oui, j'écris comme une merde, mais ça vous l'avez plus ou moins déjà compris. Et cependant, je vais le redire pour la 123456853216615 fois, je vous aime, vous qui êtes capable de supporter la lecture d'un récit aussi mal écrit. Je vous fais de grosses bises, et prochain chapitre pour le… Samedi 6 Juin 2009 en début de soirée ^^ Restons précis. Bon, je vous laisse, au revoir. Et n'oubliez pas, j'aime les reviews, même négatives.


	8. New In Town

**Titre :** Loneliness, chapitre 8 : New In Town.

**Genre :** Romance, humour, drama.

**Résumé :** Conditions de vie.

**Warning :** Yaoi, OOC, cucu, marques commerciales, vulgarité, entrée par effraction xD.

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas -Man et les personnages appartiennent donc non pas à Cyndi Lauper mais bel et bien à Katsura Hoshino.

**A/N :** Bon, continuons cette histoire qui navigue sur la mer(de) sale de la médiocrité. Alors, alors, alors… En fait je sais pas trop quoi écrire vu que je suis au rythme incroyablement élevé d'une page par jour (et en palatino linotype, je vous prie xD) et je le fais un petit peu en improvisation donc je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ??? Manger mon iPod semble être une solution adéquate. En plus là j'ai mon ordi en analyse complète… Je déteste le bouquant que ça fait… GRRRR je vais faire un meurtre. Bon, arrêtons cette parenthèse sur ma magnifique vie et continuons le récit le plus médiocre depuis la création des récits médiocres.

**Loneliness, Chapitre 8 :**

**« New In Town ».**

Lavi ne trouvait pas que sa maison était belle. Pour lui, elle était banale. Je la trouvais magnifique. Elle faisait 'luxueuse' sans paraître 'bourge', ce qui était un défi en soi. Elle avait de l'ampleur. Devant le palier, elle avait un petit jardinet avec deux palmiers qui formaient une sorte de large haie d'honneur. Le palier avait aussi une petite terrasse, comme les maisons américaines qu'on pouvait voir dans 'Desperate Housewives'. Sa maison était blanche. C'est sûr, il y avait beaucoup plus luxueux mais à côté de ma bicoque qui ressemblait plus à un squat qu'autre chose, ça semblait merveilleux. Lavi restait debout en fixant sa maison. Il avait peur d'y rentrer. Les lumières étaient éteintes et il continuait à fixer les fenêtres avec un regard hagard. Je m'inquiétais pour lui « Est-ce que ça va ? ». Il ne répondait pas. Moi et Lulu nous échangeâmes un regard. Lulu ne savait pas quoi faire « Tu as un plan pour le sortir du coma ? ». Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, mais on ne pouvait pas rester là, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir « Ecoutes, le mieux, c'est qu'on le traîne jusque dans le jardin, il nous file les clefs et on y va à sa place. Il stresse trop pour nous être d'une quelconque utilité. ». Lulu acquiesça « Tu as raison. ».

Une fois dans son jardin, Lavi continuait à regarder dans le vide mais au moins, il n'était plus visible. Moi et Lulu devions rentrer « Files-moi les clefs ». Il était toujours dans sa torpeur, mais cette fois-ci, un son sortit de sa bouche « Je les ai oubliées chez Lulu. ». Je me frappai le front « Putain, qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire ??? ». Lulu se tourna vers moi « Ca prendrait trop de temps de retourner à la maison ! ». Je faisais face à un cruel dilemme, une idée… mais légèrement immorale « Je pense qu'avec l'énergie du désespoir nous trouverons la force d'entrer par effraction. ». Lulu se tourna vers moi d'un air exaspéré, puis se met à sourire « Ce serait fun ! ». Je lui établissais mon plan « Alors, voilà comment on va faire. On va foutre Lavi, qui est toujours dans son état végétatif, devant là où nous allons entrer pour donner l'alerte si on nous voit. Lulu s'occupera de trouver les parents et de les surveiller et moi je chercherais les choses étranges. ».

Personne ne s'opposa à mon idée, Lulu ayant pour fantasme de cambrioler une maison et Lavi restant dans son état végétatif persistant. Ce n'était même pas un potiron, c'était une courge. Je cherchais un moyen d'entrer. Et là je vis le signe de manque de vigilance : une fenêtre entrouverte. Déjà, une négligence comme ça, ce n'était pas bon signe. Il y avait du lierre qui permettait d'y accéder. Lavi resta devant à surveiller la rue, tandis que moi et Lulu étions en train de pratiquer une variante dangereuse de l'escalade. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, c'était comme une échelle. Vu que nous étions assez légers, le lierre grimpant supportait notre poids. Une fois arrivés devant la fenêtre, je vis que les lumières étaient éteintes et j'ouvrais la fenêtre avec le moins de bruit possible. Une fois mon exploit achevé, je laissai celle-ci ouverte et nous arrivâmes tous deux sur la terre ferme du palier de l'étage. Contrairement au mien qui était minuscule, le sien ressemblait à celui d'un manoir. Des couloirs s'étendaient en longueur et il y avait vraiment beaucoup de portes. Je l'enviais. Le plus silencieusement possible, nous descendîmes au premier étage.

Il était désespérément vaste : le hall d'entrée était gigantesque, et je n'osais imaginer ce qu'étaient les autres pièces. Nous arrivâmes dans le salon. Il n'y avait personne. Il avait une décoration magnifique. Du contemporain de chez contemporain avec du vintage de chez vintage. C'était comme un bon bounty : une symphonie de couleurs et de sensations. Les signes de richesse étaient visibles : écran énorme avec home cinéma, meubles de luxe, piano noir laqué… C'était beau, et vraiment bourge. Nous retournâmes dans le hall. De l'autre côté : la salle à manger. Elle était grande. Avec des boiseries sombres. Une table incroyablement étirée en longueur, des verres de cristal, une jolie cheminée qui crépitait. Je vérifiais s'il y avait des photos qui brulaient. Non, c'était des buches. Direction le hall. Juste derrière, la cuisine. Une porte la reliait à la salle à manger. Elle restait ridiculement gigantesque. Un ilot de cuisine prônait au milieu. Les étagères étaient somptueuses. Les placards semblaient merveilleux. Je n'en pouvais plus de jalouser. Nous montâmes au premier étage. Des portes étaient ouvertes. On entrait à l'intérieur. Un bureau magnifique, vide. Une chambre magnifique, vide. Une salle de bain magnifique, vide. Puis on entendit des ronflements derrière une porte. Je faisais signe à Lulu de rester ici. Je continuerai seul.

Les autres pièces étaient des chambres, des chambres d'amis, des salles de jeux. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver celle de Lavi. Soudain j'arrivais dans une chambre qui ne paraissait pas comme les autres. Contrairement aux magnifiques murs à effet des autres chambres, ici, les murs étaient bizarres. La couleur était toujours aussi belle, mais on pouvait remarquer qu'à des endroits il y avait de la poussière qui formait des traces rectangulaires. Des posters devaient séjourner ici. Ils ont tous été retirés. Le lit était défait. La chambre était vide. C'était la dernière pièce de l'étage. Il doit y avoir quelque chose que j'avais manqué. Je descendais au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué : dans le hall, derrière les escaliers, il y avait une porte qui allait au jardin et une porte qui menait vers la buanderie. Celle-ci ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une laverie qu'à une buanderie. Elle était extrêmement bien rangée. Il devait y avoir des femmes de ménage. Je remarquais une porte vers la fin de la 'laverie'. Je l'ouvrais. Il y avait des escaliers qui descendaient. Cela devait aller vers la cave.

La cave était gigantesque. Normal, elle avait la superficie du rez-de-chaussée. Elle était divisée en plusieurs parties que je m'empressais de découvrir avec mon amie Brioche la lampe torche. Il y avait une partie garage, une partie qui faisait office de salle de sport, une qui faisait office de salle de jeux. Celle-ci était très jolie, avec un vieux flipper, un gros pouf, une télé pas énorme mais très élégante… Enfin bref, elle était très jolie. La dernière partie était un grand sellier qui faisait office de débarras. Je pouvais y voir un tas de poster, un ordinateur… Je ne tiltais pas de suite. Je comprenais une fois que je vis la tenue préférée de Lavi qui jonchait le sol. J'avais trouvé ce que je voulais, je pouvais partir.

Je remontai au premier étage en faisant attention à avoir fermé toutes les portes et avoir remis tout en place. J'allais chercher Lulu puis nous sortîmes de la maison en redescendant le mur de lierre et en fermant la fenêtre. Nous retrouvâmes Lavi en bas qui restait dans son état semi-comateux. Il ne parlait plus, ne bougeait plus, ne riait plus. Il tourna la tête vers moi et je lui offris mon regard le plus compatissant « Je suis désolé. Ils ont… ». Lavi m'interrompit froidement « Non, je ne veux pas savoir. ». Puis nous retournâmes tête baissée vers la station de métro. Je regardais ma montre qui indiquait qu'il était plus de 1 heure du matin. Nous montâmes dans la rame et nous attendîmes.

Une fois arrivés à la station de la rue commerciale, nous devions effectuer notre changement de train. Mais Lavi tomba brusquement par terre. Il venait de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Il a eu un malaise. Moi et Lulu le rattrapâmes. Nous ne pouvions décemment pas le laisser là, ni appeler la police, ce serait bête vu que nous sommes entrés par effraction dans une maison cinq minutes avant. Nous essayâmes de le porter moi et Lulu. Nous réussîmes finalement à aller à la rame qui nous intéressait. Une fois arrivés dans le train, je soupirais « C'était une journée… éprouvante… à tous les niveaux. ». Lulu me fit un sourire triste « Oui, surtout pour vous deux… Quand j'y repense, quel enfoiré de merde ce… ». Je l'interrompus « Arrête, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qui il était vraiment. Il cachait trop bien son jeu. ». Elle me fit un sourire triste « Merci. ». Ce fut son dernier mot de tout le voyage. Une fois arrivés à notre station, je commençais à désespérer « Va falloir porter Lavi… Bouhouhou… ». Lulu se mit le visage dans les mains « Putain… J'habite pas loin mais avec lui sur le dos je sens que ça va être long. ». Et ce fut long. A peine sorti du métro, les portes faillirent se fermer sur la jambe de Lavi. Après, nous eûmes les escaliers à gravir. Une symphonie de joie et de bonheur. Après avoir accompli l'ascension de ce monticule ridicule mais qui paraissait avoir la grandeur du Mont Everest, nous dûmes encore traverser les 2 ou 3 rues qui séparaient le métro de chez Lulu. En temps normal, ça prends moins de 2 minutes. Avec Lavi à porter, ça a prit 20 minutes. Une fois arrivés sur le palier de chez Lulu, nous le lâchâmes au sol « Merde !!! On a dû lui faire mal ! ». Lulu me fit signe que tout allait bien « Meuh non ! Il est inconscient ! Tu lui envoierais un parpaing dans la gueule qu'il réagirait pas ! ». Je vérifiais qu'il ne saignait pas pendant que Lulu ouvrait la porte de chez elle. Une fois rassuré, nous gravîmes les 4 marches du palier qui semblaient être 40 puis nous lâchâmes Lavi sur le canapé.

Lulu s'essuya le front avec sa main « Pfouh, c'était épuisant ! ». Je ricanais « C'est bien dans ce cas là que j'aurais envie de lui envoyer un parpaing dans la gueule. ». Elle me fit un clin d'œil « Tu veux qu'on essaie ? ». Je rigolais « Allez, essayons ! ». Nous délirâmes encore quelques minutes à propos de ce sujet stupide, puis nous revînmes je ne sais plus comment sur le sujet de la soirée « Et… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé chez toi ? ». Je fis un léger silence, puis je décidais de lui raconter, après tout, elle acceptait de m'héberger les 3 quarts du temps « Et bien… Il a brulé toutes les photos, tous les vêtements… enfin bref, tous les objets qui avaient un rapport avec moi. Il a épargné que le téléphone portable qu'il avait pas vu derrière le lit. Il me reste plus que les objets de ma pochette et les vêtements que je porte et ceux que j'ai acheté samedi, bref, pas grand-chose. ». Elle me tapota sur l'épaule « C'est pas grave, c'est un con, t'en fais pas pour ça. On va te trouver de quoi t'habiller. ». Je commençais à pleurer. Elle était si gentille et compréhensive. Je crois que malgré ses apparences, c'est la personne qui ait été la plus gentille avec moi. Si jamais je la perdais, je sens qu'un pendant de ma vie s'effondrerait. Elle était les parents que je n'ai jamais eu et qui furent remplacés par un tuteur dont je me passerais bien. Quelque part, on pouvait dire que c'était la totalité de ma famille, alors que ce n'était qu'une seule personne. Elle me regardait avec affection « Ne pleures pas. Je t'aime. ». Et elle me fit un petit bisou sur le front. Geste quelque peu ridicule, mais démesurément affectueux venant d'elle. Je lui fis un bisou, essuyais mes larmes puis me levais du canapé « Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, cette nuit m'a complètement épuisé… Physiquement et mentalement… ». Elle me fit signe de partir en souriant « Allez, va. Le lit est fait dans la chambre d'ami. ».

Je montais les escaliers et rentrais dans 'ma' chambre. Enfin, 'ma', parce que je devais être la seule personne qui y passait au moins 3 nuits par semaine. Je me changeais puis j'allais directement me coucher dans le lit. Je n'avais même pas la force d'aller à la salle de bain me brosser les dents. Je n'allais pas vraiment 'me coucher' dans mon lit. J'allais plutôt tomber dessus. Non, pas tomber. S'exploser la gueule sur le matelas semble être le terme exact pour désigner mon action de chute. C'était beau. Cette scène était onirique. La beauté de la grimace sur mon visage quand je suis tombé. Le bon qu'a fait le matelas. Le boum qui s'entendait à l'autre bout de la maison. Ce n'était pas beau, mais magnifique.

Une fois cette scène d'une incroyable stupidité passée, je n'eus aucun mal à m'endormir vu que je crois m'être assommé sur le matelas. Je rêvais de quelque chose que je compris tout de suite, et qui était… assez déprimant. Je voyais Cross, assis devant la cheminée de ma chambre, qui brûlait tous mes effets personnels et qui détruisait mon lit. J'étais à l'entrebâillure de la porte. Et il m'aperçut. Il s'approcha de moi avec un tisonnier qui était dans la cheminée et me le collait sur le front à l'endroit où j'avais eu cette tâche de naissance en forme d'étoile. Puis il me frappa jusqu'à que je vois flou et que mes yeux se ferment, soit jusqu'à ma mort à ce que je pense avoir compris. Heureusement que je ne ressens pas la douleur dans mes rêves car celui-ci semblait assez violent. Je me réveillais. Pas en sursaut comme ils font dans les films Américains où le protagoniste qui a vécu un cauchemar saute au plafond en hurlant à la mort. J'ouvris simplement les yeux et je regardais le plafond. J'avais eu un bon timing à propos de mon lever, car je n'avais pas programmé de réveil, Lulu non plus, et il était un peu plus de 7h30.

Après avoir réveillé Lulu en déployant une masse inconsidérée d'efforts physiques qui semblaient suffisant pour faire exploser New-York, je cherchais les habits que j'avais achetés samedi et qui continuaient de traîner dans les poches de magasin accompagnés de leurs tickets de caisses. Je m'habillais et constatais avec joie que j'avais eu un bon choix vestimentaire, puis je descendis dans le hall pour aller déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, rien n'était prêt. Lulu était déjà descendue « Je suis venue pour voir si Lavi était réveillé. Ne prépares rien, on va bouffer au Starbucks. ». Je la regardais bizarrement « Oui mais, tu sais, à force d'y bouffer tous les jours, tu vas plus avoir de blé ! ». Elle secoua la tête avec dédain « As-tu oubliés que le salaire quotidien de ma mère s'élevait à environ 1000 £ ? ». J'avoue avoir oublié. « Et, où est-ce qu'il est ma belle au bois dormant ? ». Elle fit ce geste si caractéristique à elle, tenir le bras au niveau du visage et baisser la main en écartant les doigts « Il est dans le salon. Il s'habille je crois, vas pas le dér… ». Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir de dire de ne pas le déranger, je courrais dans le salon en riant Et je lui sautais sur le dos et lui faisant un bisou sur le derrière de la tête. Il me fit un de ses maintenant très réguliers baisers langoureux et me sourit « Ca va bien ? ». J'observais son torse encore dénudé en bavant puis lui répondit « Et bien… Encore choqué par hier soir… Et toi ? ». Il me fit le sourire 'C'est pas si grave' « Et ben… Ca va, je m'en fais plus trop pour ça, je pense que je vais rester chez Lulu un moment avant que les choses se calment ». Je lui fis un câlin « Moi aussi. Bon, faut que j'aille me préparer. ».

Après cet échange quelque peu plat, je remontais vite à l'étage. La salle de bain principale était prise, apparemment par Lulu. Je voyais Lavi qui arrivait. Vite. Je courrais dans la chambre des parents, je la traversais et avant que Lavi puisse hurler de désespoir, je lui claquais la porte au nez. La routine matinale s'ensuivit alors. Après mes 15 minutes de salle de bain matinales, je sortis, laissais la place à Lavi qui mourrait d'envie d'uriner et j'attendais dans le hall que tout le monde soit prêt. Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde descendit et nous pûmes partir. Lulu ferma la porte, nous attrapâmes nos sacs et nous descendions vers le métro. Toujours personne à la station. Seulement, une petite télévision carrée était maintenant accrochée à un mur. Elle était branchée sur les informations « Aujourd'hui, nous assistons à la découverte d'un double cambriolage. En effet, dans la maison des Bookman, tous les objets de leur fils, Lavi Bookman, furent dérobés, tandis que dans la maison de Cross Marian, tous les objets appartenant à l'enfant qu'il avait sous sa tutelle, Allen Walker, furent détruits. La police pense actuellement que ce sont les mêmes personnes qui ont fait le coup… ». Nous étions effrayés. Nous montâmes le plus vite possible dans la rame qui venait d'arriver afin de ne plus entendre le discours de ce présentateur que la chirurgie plastique n'avait pas épargné. La traversée de la ville passa rapidement. Une chose que je notais est que cela allait toujours plus vite le matin, sans doute parce que nous sommes à moitié endormis.

Une fois arrivés à la station de la rue marchande, je vis un distributeur de journaux gratuits. J'en prenais un pour vérifier si nos méfaits étaient vraiment parus dans la presse ou si la télé que j'avais vu tout à l'heure n'était que le produit de mon subconscient maladif. Je parcourais la rubrique faits-divers et ne trouvait absolument rien de ces deux cambriolages. La télé que nous avions vue n'était donc qu'une hallucination. J'étais rassuré. Je prenais Lavi et Lulu par le bras et nous nous rendions vers notre coin de paradis.

Une fois au Starbucks, après avoir commandé nos sempiternels petit déjeuners coûteux, nous prîmes notre table favorite et commençâmes à débâter sur le sujet de la journée : le pardon parental. « Mais comment on va faire pour savoir quand ils se seront calmés ? ». Lavi était tracassé depuis longtemps, je le voyais bien, et là, ce tracas a fait surface d'une manière assez brutale hier soir. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire pour l'aider « Je ne sais pas ». C'était la réponse la plus intelligente et objective que j'avais à donner. « Boua, je pense qu'une fois calmés ils essaieront de vous chercher pour voir où vous êtes ». Lulu était calme, détendue. Tout le contraire de Lavi. Heureusement qu'elle était là pour contrebalancer l'ambiance morbide qui régnait autour de la table. Elle nous sourit un petit peu « Cet après-midi, je crois que je vais trouver de quoi vous remonter le moral. ». J'étais intrigué de savoir comment elle pourrait accomplir un tel miracle « Et… comment tu comptes faire ? ». Elle me sourit « C'est un secret. ».

Nous retournâmes au collège pour notre mercredi. J'ai toujours détesté le concept de nous obliger à bosser le matin. C'est à la fois une journée de congé et une journée de travail. C'est chiant. Ce serait tellement mieux si ce serait QUE du congé. Mais bon, on peut toujours rêver. Nous eûmes droit à nos 2 heures de SVT hebdomadaires. Que de joie. Un cours sur les mycoses ! C'est merveilleux. Nous passâmes donc 2 heures à voir d'où venaient ces magnifiques espèces biologiques qui colonisent les orteils et qui disent « Je m'installe. ». Passionnant.

Après avoir failli vomir notre petit déjeuner, moi et Lulu descendîmes en récréation afin de parler avec nos tendres amis. Encore une discussion inutile en perspective. Chose que j'adorais. Soudain, Lulu fit quelque chose dont je ne la croyais pas capable « Dit Leenalee, tu veux pas venir chez moi en début d'après-midi ? Moi et les garçons on va sortir pour 'se détendre un peu' ». Je n'aimais vraiment pas le 'se détendre un peu' qu'elle avait dit en pliant les doigts. Quand elle fait ça, ça me fait flipper. Leenalee accepta, bien entendu « Oh, oui, c'est une super idée. Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? ». Lulu gardait sa petite surprise avec son ton mystérieux « Tu verras bien. ». Je détestais vraiment quand elle faisait ça. La cloche finit par sonner, signalant que notre cours d'Anglais allait débuter. Je commençais à pleurer de désespoir, puis je laissais mes deux amis avant de partir avec Lulu, qui, elle aussi, était atterrée de devoir subir encore une heure de Groupe Nominal Sujet et autres Adverbes.

Le cours passa vite. Il passa vite, car je m'endormis. Lulu arrivait à me camoufler par je ne sais quel miracle. Elle arrivait à suivre le cours et à prendre des notes. C'était un véritable génie. Je rêvais encore de rien, je planais comme pas possible et en arrière son j'avais droit à « Ici, vous pouvez repérer un magnifique GNP. Hahaha. C'est merveilleux ! ». Oui, pour être merveilleux, c'était merveilleux. Puis j'entendis le « DRRRIIIIIIIING !!! » sans pitié de l'horrible et abominable sonnerie extripatrice de rêves réparateurs.

Nous allions au self et courrions chercher quelque chose à manger pour nos pauvres petits estomacs qui criaient « FAMINEEEEE ! ». Je pris encore une fois une portion gigantesque de nourriture, que, je le savais déjà, ne suffirait même pas à me caler jusqu'à 16 heures. Lulu prit ses 3 légumes et son supplément nutritif et Lavi prit encore une fois le menu diététique par excellence : le steak-frites. Un océan de gras et de friture. Rien de mieux pour perdre quelques kilos superflus. L'ambiance à la table était toujours mauvaise. Personne ne parlait. Lavi semblait encore être dans son état semi-végétatif et Leenalee était la seule personne qui osait essayer de nous remonter le moral « Ah, c'est trop bien, on bosse pas cette après-midi… On va pouvoir profiter de ce beau soleil ! ». Elle fut accueillie par le blanc le plus blanc de l'histoire. La pauvre essayait maintenant de se cacher dans les profondeurs du col de son T-Shirt. Je lui tapotais l'épaule avec empathie et elle me rendit un sourire de remerciement. Je n'aime pas voir les gens se prendre des blancs comme ça, ça fait trop… pathétique. Nous terminâmes ce repas culinaire d'une grande qualité puis nous descendîmes dans la cour en attendant qu'ils ouvrent le portail. Je n'aimais vraiment pas le mercredi, parce que c'est le jour où on risque à chaque fois de se faire engloutir par une marée vivante de monde qui n'attend que de vous noyer « Oh MON DIEU, ILS VIENNENT D'OUVRIR !!! ». Après cette brillante déduction, nous fûmes enveloppés dans un voile vivant étroit et mouvant assez désagréable. J'essayais en vain de continuer à tenir la main de Lulu « NOOOOON, NE PARS PAS SANS MOI !!! ». Et elle grimaçait « IL LE FAUT !!! ». Oui, il le fallait, on ne pouvait pas passer à 500 par un portail de 2 mètres de largeur.

Une fois sauvés de notre mort probable et douloureuse, nous nous rejoignîmes plus loin dans la rue, en prenant soin d'éviter la populace. Une fois arrivés à un banc de la galerie marchande, nous nous assîmes tous les quatre et Lulu essaya de préparer le plan de cette après-midi avec Leenalee « Bon, tu viens chez moi direct ou tu dois aller chercher quelque chose ??? ». Leenalee prit un petit temps de réflexion puis nous déclara tout sourire « J'ai oublié mon portable chez moi. ». Lulu fit une grimace « Bouah, tu fais chier. Bon, tu nous rejoins vers 14 heures, eeeeet…. Tu sais où j'habite ? ». Leenalee recommença à faire un grand sourire mais Lulu la stoppa « Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris. ». Après avoir expliqué avec beaucoup de détails incroyablement intéressants où se situait le merveilleux lieu de résidence de la grande baronne 'Lulu la cucu', nous délaissâmes Leenalee et nous prîmes le métro vers ce merveilleux endroit paradisiaque où vivait notre grande maîtresse à tous.

Une fois sortis du métro nous allâmes onc vers sa maison où nous attendîmes patiemment Leenalee, en mangeant comme des goinfres et en regardant des programmes télés débiles, tels que les merveilleux films de série B qu'ils passent sur la 1 pendant toute l'après-midi. Puis nous entendîmes le merveilleux 'Dingueuh Dongueuh' de la sonnerie et nous eûmes la surprise de nous trouver face à Leenalee, qui a pris soin de complètement se changer et de se remaquiller pour l'occasion, ce qui provoquait l'indignation de Lulu « Tu sais, t'avais pas besoin de sortir tes plus beaux vêtements ! ». Elle nous sourit « Oh, mais ça c'est le strict minimum, je n'ai fait que quelques retouches voyons ! ». J'aimais bien la notion de 'quelques retouches' de Leenalee. Elle était très réaliste. Lulu lui fit signe d'entrer « Bon, entre cinq minutes le temps qu'on ferme la maison ». Nous fermâmes les volets et autres moyens d'entrées de probables cambrioleurs mono dépressifs puis nous partîmes dans la station de métro. Je commençais vraiment à me demander où elle allait nous amener « Où on va ? ». Lulu commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre cette question, cela se voyait de la façon dont elle commençait à avoir des plaques rouges sur les bras « Oh, tu verras bien !!! ». Nous prîmes le métro dans la direction qui partait vers chez moi. Je remarquais que le produit de mon imagination n'était plus là avant de rentrer dans la rame. Nous montâmes puis Lulu nous expliqua où nous devions nous arrêter « On s'arrête à la dernière station. Après je vous montrerais où on va. ». C'est alors que je me souvins que c'était la station où j'étais bloqué dans mon 'rêve'. Espérons que cette fois-ci je ne serais pas enfermé seul avec une psychopathe déguisée comme la gamine de 'Ring'.

Le trajet fut un peu long, mais de toute façon, ce métro va à une vitesse équivalente à un vieux en déambulateur. Le point positif, c'est qu'on n'avait pas à marcher. Nous papotions en essayant de deviner le machiavélique plan de Lulu destiné à nous divertir quand la rame s'arrêta. Nous étions arrivés. Ce qui me parut bizarre était que la station, du moins, ce qui allait de la rame jusqu'à la sortie, paraissait exactement pareil à ce que j'avais vu dans mon rêve… Troublant. Lulu nous pris par la main, en fait, nous nous primes tous par la main en formant une file indienne. Lulu semblait toute fière de son idée merveilleuse « Vous fermez les yeux et je vous guide tous. ». Nous obéîmes à son ordre et la suivîmes à l'aveuglette.

Après trois tombées dans les escaliers, nous arrivâmes finalement à accomplir l'exploit d'avoir arrivé à gravir l'endroit le plus connu mondialement pour sa dangerosité 'L'escalier du métro'. Une fois arrivés dans la rue, cela fut légèrement plus simple vu que c'était tout plat, sauf que Lulu omettait souvent de préciser quand il y avait un trottoir. Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'étais, déjà parce que c'est un quartier de la ville que je n'avais jamais visité et d'une autre part parce que Lulu semblait avoir choisi un itinéraire volontairement tortueux pour nous empêcher de pouvoir revenir à cet endroit si l'envie nous en prenait. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ce trajet. On pouvait entendre les jeunes qui disaient « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fouuuutent ? » et les vieux qui disaient « C'est quoi cette jeunesse de merde ? ». Une vraie partie de plaisir, je nageais dans l'océan du bonheur. Puis nous nous arrêtâmes net. Lulu lançait un petit son de joie « On y est ! ». Nous ouvrîmes les yeux, nous détachâmes les mains et nous retrouvâmes devant une maison qui semblait d'un piteux état mais d'où sortait un volume musical assourdissant.

Nous étions devant cette espèce de 'squat' à nous demander qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait y trouver de si merveilleux à faire. Puis Lulu commença à nous tirer à l'intérieur. Le hall était bondé de monde. Uniquement des jeunes. Plutôt des jeunes 'branchés'. La musique était assez sympa. De l'électro, pas celle qu'on entendait sur les radios populaires mais plus celles qu'il y avait sur les CD 'Kitsuné'. Les jeunes semblaient assez… vagues. Ils riaient pour un rien, parlaient de choses débiles. J'espérais que cette maison était déjà dans cet état avant le rassemblement. Lulu resta dans le hall, se plaça devant nous cinq, écarta les yeux et nous fit un large « Tadaaaa ! ». Nous restâmes quelques secondes bouche bée en intense réflexion puis Lavi décida de demander la question que tout le monde n'osait poser « Et… Où est-ce qu'on est ??? ». Lulu lança un soupir d'exaspération « A une fête ! ». Leenalee semblait légèrement… pas à l'aise « Et tu connais quelqu'un ? ». Lulu rigola « Non, personne. Attendez, on va au salon. ». Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. C'était là où les personnes qui étaient encore en état dansaient. Il y avait un petit bar, sur lequel trônait une incroyable quantité de bouteilles d'alcool. C'étaient des alcools de fête je dirais. Pas ceux que boivent les adultes, du style vin, whisky et compagnie. Des trucs sucrés, et qui avaient du punch. Les seuls que je connaissais étaient le Malibu et le Martini. Puis là je redescendis sur Terre et considérais les gens qui étaient là autour de moi. Cela ressemblait plus à une orgie géante qu'à une fête. « Et… Comment t'étais au courant qu'y avait une fête ici, ce jour là, à cette heure ? ». Lulu me regardait avec exaspération « Mais mon tendre ami, la bible le dit : tout est dans facebook ». Je me demandais si ses développeurs seraient heureux de savoir que leur site sert à organiser des orgies géantes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que je commençais à me servir un verre d'alcool car oui, je ne pensais pas que j'allais rester debout avec un air béat toute la journée, Lulu me poussa et commença à nous servir des cocktails de sa propre invention, dont Lavi avait légèrement peur « Je peux savoir ce que tu mets ? ». Elle continuait à mélanger les différents alcools sans faire attention à la quantité « Je ne sais pas. ». Et c'est quand elle me donna un verre que je commençais à angoisser. La mixture n'avait pas réellement de texture définie, ni de couleur définie, ni d'odeur définie. Un désastre buccal. Elle servait les autres verres pour Elle, Lavi et Leenalee et me regardait « Tu goûtes pas ? ». Je souriais « Je préfère le faire goûter aux autres d'abord pour leur faire parvenir la quintessence de ce mélange audacieux ». Lavi et Leenalee se retrouvèrent eux aussi, face à leurs verres. Leurs cocktails n'étaient pas pareils, mais ils étaient tous deux réticents pour le goûter. Lulu baissa (encore) la main « On va jouer ! Il faut que chacun boive une gorgée du cocktail des autres, et après il boit ce qui lui reste dans son verre ! Allez, c'est parti ! ». S'ensuivit alors ce rituel assez étrange de fluides alcoolisés. Chacun faisait une grimace à chaque gorgée. Mon verre fut le premier à tourner. Lavi et Leenalee étaient bizarre après l'avoir goûté, ça semblait fort, mais pas dégueu. Vint mon tour. Je bus tout le verre. Excellent et étrange. Ensuite je goûtais celui de Lavi. Excellent et étrange. Leenalee. Excellent et étrange. Lulu. Excellent et étrange. Ces résultats étaient si distincts. Malgré le goût complètement différent, et que la sensation soit à chaque fois étonnamment diverses, on ne pouvait décrire que par deux mots. Nous étions tous ravis de ces cocktails improvisés. Et je crois que nous étions aussi légèrement ivres.

Lulu (qui commençait à roter et à avoir un sourire large comme l'URSS), approchait en tendant les mains et nous prit par les épaules vers l'endroit où les gens dansaient. Lulu leva la tête et beugla « Dansooons ! » et malgré que j'ai toujours été très réservé, je me surpris moi-même à bouger. Moi, Lavi, Leenalee et Lulu avions bizarrement tous la même danse ultra développée : Bouger la tête et les bras dans le même sens en faisant 'wouuuuuuuu… wouuuuuuuuu'. Oui, c'est définitif, j'étais ivre. Nous dûmes passer pas mal de temps à faire la danse du balai espagnol parce que nous étions arrivés au 'squat' vers 14h30 et l'horloge murale indiquait 18 heures quand nous arrêtâmes de danser. C'est au moment où nous cessâmes de bouger les bras et le bassin que nous remarquions que tous les invités étaient assis ou allongés au sol. Je crois qu'ils avaient légèrement trop bu. Ou alors ils étaient en pleine communication avec l'omniscience spatio-temporelle de la moquette agonisante. Lulu finit elle aussi de danser puis sourit encore plus large que tout à l'heure « On visite un peu ? ». Je visitais en effet, maintenant que tout le monde parlait avec le sol. La cuisine était dans un désordre incroyable, de la nourriture partout, des gens qui dorment sur la table et le lave vaisselle qui dit Adieu. Ensuite, après avoir fini cette investigation incroyablement péripétieuse dans l'univers cosmopolitain de la cuisine mondaine turque, nous montâmes à l'étage en faisant attention de ne pas marcher sur le crâne du pauvre type qui avait la tête sur une marche et qui était aussi naze que le dernier CD de Christophe Maé. Les chambres semblaient être le seul endroit où des gens étaient vivants. On y entendait du bruit. Pas besoin d'imaginer ce qui se passait derrière, d'autant plus que les voix qu'on entendait n'étaient pas à seulement deux personnes et que la porte était marquée de l'inscription 'Love Room'. Une autre chambre, beaucoup plus calme, contenait les seuls survivants des effets de l'alcool qui n'étaient pas en train de forniquer. Ils étaient plutôt en train de parler. La porte était affublée d'une pancarte 'Chat Room'. La dernière pièce que nous n'avions pas vue était la salle de bain qui apparemment était l'endroit où voulait nous diriger Lulu. Il y avait marquée 'Drugs Room'. J'espère que ce n'était pas ce que j'imaginais.

Lulu nous traina quasiment de force à l'intérieur de la salle qui était vide. Elle semblait s'énerver « Oh, ils doivent être dehors ! ». S'ensuivit un nouveau périple rocambolesque pour arriver dans la jungle botanique d'un jardin minuscule. Il y avait des gens, et un espèce de truc au centre. Lavi reconnut une forme « Ne me dis pas que c'est un… » « Narguilé » complétais-je. Tout les gens qui formaient une ronde assise semblaient nager dans le paquebot du bonheur et de la béatitude qui partait en direction de 'cuculand'. Lulu nous amena et nous nous assîmes tous les quatre côte à côte en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Néanmoins, tout le rond se retourna vers nous et nous fit un « Salut ! » auquel nous répondîmes en retour. Une des personnes nous passa le bout du narguilé. Apparemment ils faisaient une tournante. Lulu était la première. Elle prit une bouffée. Puis Leenalee prit une bouffée. Puis Lavi prit une bouffée. Je les avais vus tousser mais ils n'étaient pas comme tout à l'heure. Ils semblaient encore moins présents et encore plus shootés. Quand vint mon tour, je commençais à hésiter, puis Leenalee, que je ne croyais pas capable de faire ça, me regarda en montrant ses dents et me fit « Maiiiiis Gouuuuuteuh !!! ». Bon, j'ai eu peur, j'avoue. Alors j'ai goûté. Et je fus surpris. Je me sentais très léger, je commençais à rire. Si quelqu'un aurait dit 'papier', je serais actuellement victime d'une mort par suffocation dû à un fou rire incontrôlable. Je passais la pipe à quelqu'un d'autre en attendant qu'elle fasse un autre tour.

La pipe ne fit qu'un seul autre tour. En effet, toute l'herbe avait déjà été brûlée, et apparemment il n'y en avait plus un seul gramme. Ceux qui étaient en état de marcher la ramenèrent dans la salle de bain, et les autres restèrent allongés dans l'herbe à faire des anges de boue. On avait les yeux rouges, on bavait, on était vraiment très moches. Puis je ne sais plus quand, je finis par m'endormir en riant comme un damné.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 8.**

**A/N :** Je sais, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, je suis désolé, mais j'avais plein de trucs à faire cette semaine donc voilà. En plus le chapitre est pas terrible, enfin bon, un fiasco. Désolé de ne pas avoir écrit plus. Prochain chapitre pour le Samedi 20 Juin 2009 en début de soirée. Bises à vous.


End file.
